What Really Happened To the Apple Parents?
by xinbra
Summary: Applejack has learned that her parents are imprisoned by Grogar, and she is determined to get her family back together again, no matter what happens. She won't do it herself since her friends will be there to back her up. I was inspired to write this by Mirror Star on and is credited for the idea.
1. chapter 1

I don't own My Little Pony nor the characters in this fic, but what you are about to read is what I feel what happened to Bright Macintosh and Pear Butter. There are those who say that they are dead and probably won't make another appearance, but didn't any of you just stopped and maybe think that maybe that they just disappeared without a trace? Unlikely? Yes and no. If it could for "Hey Arnold" this can work too. And now on with the fic.

Our tale begins in Ponyville, there are two farming families in a long standing fued, the Apples and the Pears. The head of the Apple family, Granny Smith, and the head of the Pear family, Grand Pear had disagreements about how fruit should be handled, as farming technique. The fued went on for years, but there were only one Apple and one Pear that actually got along: Bright Macintosh and Pear Butter. From the moment they met each other, they became good friends. Throughout the years, their friendship blossomed into romance dispite the disapproval of their parents. Bright Mac and Pear Butter (or should I say Buttercup) never took the squabble to heart and they hoped that one day their families would see eye to eye. But unfortunately, Grand Pear announced that the Pears are to move to Van Hoover, leaving Buttercup heartbroken, but Bright Mac wasn't going to lose her, he didn't care what the consequences he would take from his mother, he loved herher more than anything else in Equestria. So that night, they held a secret wedding performed by Mayor Mare, but when Granny Smith and Grand Pear seen what was going on they attempted to put a stop to it. Grand Pear told his daughter that she should stick to her family.

"But the Apples are my family now, too," Pear Butter said.

The Apple Matriarch couldn't believe what she just heard. She told her father that the Apple family are her family. Bright Mac went up next to her. That only angered Grand Pear.

"You can't be serious," Grand Pear said. "Are you choosing to be an Apple, over being a Pear?"

"Are you making me choose?" she asked her father with tears flowing through her eyes.

"Yes I am," he answered sternly.

"Then yeah," Pear Butter said. "I guess I am."

Bright Mac placed his forehoof over his new wife and gave her a comforting hug. Granny Smith was shocked that she just stood up to her father.

"Fine!" Grand Pear said before he just took off. Buttercup cried as her own father just disowned her just like that.

Granny Smith went walked next to her and comforted her new daughter-in-law, accepting her son's love for her rival's daughter.

"Buttercup," the middle aged mare said, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Buttercup replied.

"No it's not okay," she said. "I let a ridiculous fued keep me from seeing how you two love each other. What made it worse is that I couldn't look pass that you were a Pear, instead of getting to know you. And son, I've been a terrible mother for not realizing how it was affecting you."

"Ya got nothing to apologize for, Ma," Bright Macintosh said. "All that matters is that we have yer blessing. I just hope that Grand Pear can accept it someday."

Even more years have passed and along the way, Bright Macintosh and Buttercup had three foals, Big Macintosh, Applejack, and Apple Bloom. It wasn't long after that Apple Bloom was born, so the time has come for Pear Butter to make peace with her estranged father. Along the way, Pear Butter was feeling nervous about seeing him again after so long since the wedding. And that has not escaped her husband's notice.

"Somethin' wrong, Buttercup?" he asked.

"Actually there is," Buttercup answered honestly. "I'm not sure if he wants to see me, let alone care about that we have foals of our own."

Bright Mac hugged his wife assuring her. "Ya'll have nothing to worry about, hun. We'll do what we can to get your pa to see eye to eye with this. And maybe put an end to the fued between our families."

Buttercup smiled as she knew that her husband will never lie to her face. She gathered up the courage she needed to confront Grand Pear.

"You're right, Bright Mac," Buttercup said. "This has gone far enough. You and I are going to end this now."

"That's the spirit!" Bright Macintosh said. They continued to make their way to Van Hoover to make peace with Grand Pear when he suddenly hears something behind them.

"What's wrong, dear?" Buttercup asked.

"Something's following us," Bright Macintosh said.

Buttercup felt fear all of a sudden, "What do you think it is?"

"Ah don't know, but ah think we can lose it." Bright Macintosh said before they started to run. "Keep running! Don't stop no matter what!"

They kept running to shake off whoever or whatever was chasing them. Bright Mac and Buttercup had split up in order to confuse their pursuer; turns out that it was more than one when several mysterious figures chased them in the directions that they had went.

Pear Butter just kept running, panting feeling more afraid than ever. She hid herself in a some bushes hoping that whatever is chasing them would just pass by; she heard footsteps coming from. Her heart started to beat repeatedly as she breathed quietly so that it would not hear her. Fortunately for her, it was her husband. Pear Butter came out and hugged Bright Macintosh.

"Thank Celestia, it's only you," Pear Butter said with relief.

"Ah'm just glad that yer alright, Buttercup," Bright Macintosh said. "Ah might have given that something the slip. We'll should go before what is after us, finds us."

Their relief was cut short when the mysterious figures called out, "Too late for that, ponies."

Bright Macintosh and Pear Butter were completely shocked that their pursuer caught up with them. Before they could see what was what, dark magic strucked the both of them knocking them out. The figures turns out to be goat-like creatures and a donkey wearing an orange and brownish red hood.

"Good work, you guys," the donkey said. "The master will be very pleased that we have captured two more pony prisoners for Tambelon."

"Thank you, Mr. Bray," one of the goat creatures said.

"Put them in with the others," the donkey ordered.

The goat creatures did as they were told as they put the unconscious ponies in the wagon withwith several other ponies they have already caught.

"Let's get going before someone sees us!" the donkey called Bray said. They took their leave as a black void portal opened up and they entered it. What seems to be hours later, Pear Butter slowly opened her eyes and saw Bright Macintosh looking back at her.

"What happened? Where are we?" Pear Butter questioned.

"Ah don't know, hun," Bright Mac answered. "And nopony else knows either."

Before she could ask what he was talking about, she looked at the other ponies in chains. There wasn't a single smile on any of them. There was one colt with them as well, a small brown colt with an acron cutie mark. The small colt looked at the two new ponies with his eyes all red from the tears he shed. Pear Butter took pity on the little colt and decided to comfort him.

"Are you alright there, sugar cube?" she asked the colt. The colt shook his head as it was clear that he wasn't. "Don't be afraid, we're just trying to help you."

The colt looked at Pear Butter, suddenly his fears and doubts were slowly disappearing. Pear Butter reached out her hoof. The colt lifted his hoof and took his hoof in hers.

"That's it. My name is Pear Butter," she introduced. "And this is Bright Macintosh. What's your name?"

"Acorn," the colt answered with still a little fear left.

"Where are yer ma and pa, Acorn?" Bright Macintosh asked.

"They're not here," Acorn answered.

"How did you end up here?" Pear Butter asked.

A unicorn mare answered, "The same way that you did. Those things caught us and put us in this wagon! I have no idea where they're taking us!"

"What are ya talking abou-," Bright Macintosh was interrupted with a kick to the wagon.

"Be quiet in there!" the voice called in.

The wagon made it's stop, as Bray and the goat creatures started to unload their captives.

"Get a move on, the lot of you!" Bray yelled.

The ponies were shocked to see that one of their captives was a donkey. The ponies were dragged towards what appears to be an ancient city. It was similar to the Castle of the Two Sisters, but darker and there was an evil vibe going all around.

They made their way to the castle's throne room and the ponies were forced to bow to the goat creature before them; he was much larger and more terrifying than the others.

"More prisoners for Tameblon, Lord Grogar," Bray announced.

Bright Macintosh and Pear Butter couldn't believe what they just heard. The donkey just said "Tameblon" and "Grogar". They both thought that it was all just from the story of the unicorn warriors. Grogar stood up and approached his new prisoners and expected them. Grogar smiled as he was pleased with his servants efforts.

"Well done, Bray," Grogar praised the donkey. "Once again, you have served me well, my loyal donkey."

"Thank you, my liege," Bray said as he bowed to his master. "My life is to serve and obey you only. Soon all the ponies in Equestria will be yours to command."

"Yes, yes," Grogar said. "But, we still have the Princesses to deal with. I fear that they will come and stop us."

All the ponies stared at Grogar with so much fear in their eyes, all except for Bright Macintosh. He stared definitely at the goat monster feeling confident that Princess Celestia will come for them.

"Maybe so, but after spending a thousand years here in the Dark Realm, I doubt that the Princess of the Sun will stop you, and the Princess of the Night was banished into the moon since after your defeat at their hooves," Bray added. Grogar snarled at the donkey scaring him completely, he grovelled at Grogar's hooves. "Forgive me, master! I did not mean to insult you by mentioning your downfall." Bray started to kiss his hoof before Grogar kicked him off.

"Just take them to the dungeon!" Grogar ordered. "And explain their fates if they ever try to escape!"

Bray got on his hooves and bowed, "As you command, Lord Grogar! You heard him! Get going!"

The goat creatures pulled their chains making the ponies move. Grogar returned to his throne and took his seat. "Bray may be right, even if it is just Celestia ruling Equestria alone, she won't be able to stop me. And even if she does learn of my involvement, I will destroy her and claim my revenge! You don't know it yet, Princess, your days are coming to an end."

Grogar gave off an extremely evil laugh, as his laughter echoed throughout the castle walls. The ponies were thrown into their cells. Bright Macintosh hugged his wife holding her close, as he glared at the donkey.

"So don't get any ideas about escaping from here," Bray told them. "Nopony has ever escaped and lived to tell it!"

Bray laughed at the ponies as he took his leave with the soldiers. Acorn started to cry again as the Apple couple broke the embrace and went to Acorn, as they knew that he was frightened.

"Don't be scared, Acorn," she told him. "It will be alright."

"She's right, son," Bright Macintosh added. "Just have some courage and everything will be okay."

Acorn looked at the older ponies as Acorn buried his face into Pear Butter's bosom and let out his cries.

Time has passed as they got to know Acorn and the other imprisoned ponies. Bright Macintosh and Pear Butter told them about the fued between the Apples and the Pears, which led to their marriage, Grand Pear disowning her, and the birth of their foals. Luckily, Pear Butter had a picture of all three of them.

It didn't take long before, the Apple family found out that Bright Macintosh and Pear Butter are missing. Granny Smith along with some of the Apples went off to search for them. The news even reached Grand Pear as well. He read the paper as he discovered that estranged daughter and her husband had disappeared without a trace. He also found out that he had grandfoals as well. His stubborn pride soon turned to regret that he never found out that he's a grandfather, and they had such beautiful children.

"Pear Butter," Grand Pear said. "I'm sorry. I've been such a fool. I hope that you can forgive me."

The news reached Burnt Oak and Chiffon Swirl (aka Cupcake), as their foalhood friends had vanished. Chiffon broke the news to her fiance Carrot Cake. He was just as shocked about it. Ponies from different places in Equestria lend a hoof to help search for Bright Macintosh and his wife. For what appears to be three frustrating and agonizing months, there was nothing. They were presumed dead. Nopony took the news heavily than Applejack. She cried as her eyes out as she learned of what happened. She missed three months of school. Granny Smith tried to her granddaughter into going to school, but she didn't care. Applejack left Sweet Apple Acres to live in Manehattan to be with her aunt and uncle Orange, only to discover that it was no farm life she was used to. Then an exploding rainbow went across the sky as it was telling her that she belonged in Ponyville. She belonged in Sweet Apple Acres. She ran off as fast as her hooves can carry her and earned her cutie mark.

Unknown to Applejack, five other fillies got theirs right at the exact same time. It was clear that destiny brought those six together.

Years had passed and Applejack helped Twilight Sparkle save Equestria from a different kind of evil as well take part of Twilight's coronation since becoming an alicorn. Also Grand Pear moved back to Ponyville, only for the Siblings to learn that they're half Pear. Grand Pear made amends with his grandfoals and buries the hatchet with Granny Smith to discover that the seeds that Bright Macintosh and Pear Butter had planted spiraled into a tree unlike any other. Apples and pears can endure anything as it turns out.

And there you have it. Now how will Applejack handle the truth about her parents? How will the Mane Six free them and the other ponies imprisoned by Grogar? And how will they get to the Dark Realm to begin with? Further chapters will provide the answers. Just don't go away.


	2. Chapter 2

It was hard to tell the time of the day in Tambelon since that there was no sun, but it didn't stop Pear Butter from sleeping soundly as she dreamed of seeing her foals again. She and Bright Macintosh thought of them everyday since being imprisoned, but she couldn't help but wonder if they would ever be able to recognize her and her husband. And how would Bright Macintosh face his mother again so long. Pear Butter woke up with her husband by her side as usual. She never gave up hope that the family will be reunited and they tried that on some of the other ponies, only a few have already given up hope while the rest kept their chins up. Acorn was among those who didn't give up. Acorn had grown so much since Bray and his forces captured them; Bright Macintosh and Pear Butter became parent figures to Acorn ever since they met years ago. It was lunch time and Bray had delivered them the usual, gruel.

"Well, fancy that," Bright Mac said with sarcasm. "If it ain't Grogar's little donkey. And let me guess, the usual?"

"Don't make any wisecracks at me, pony!" Bray scolded. "This is a dungeon, not a bed and breakfast. You will eat what I bring you!"

"You mean what Grogar tells you to bring," Bright Macintosh reminded him. "Don't y'all get tired of that horned head galoot telling ya what to do?"

"Don't test me!" the donkey snapped back. "Whatever Grogar says, it stands! Don't think that you're ever getting out of here, because you're not! Your little hope spreads didn't go unnoticed!"

"Oh, don't worry, partner! We'll be out of here!" Bright Macintosh said remremaining confident. "And when we do, y'all are gonna be one sorry donkey!"

Bray snorted at Bright Mac's words, "Don't count on it, pony! They only way out of here is death!" Bray looked at Pear Butter, "Maybe I can make an example out of somepony in there."

"IF YA THINK ABOUT TOUCHING MY WIFE SO HELP ME, I'LL BUCK YA SO HARD YOU'LL BE GOING THROUGH TWO WALLS!" the yellow stallion roared.

"Then consider this as a friendly reminder," Bray said before he left the dungeon. The ponies had no choice, but eat the slop presented to them, unknown to any of them, one of the prisoners, a light sliverish earth pony with a white mane and a silver rock cutie mark, was working on a secret tunnel. And it is almost complete.

"Is he gone?" the earth pony asked.

"Eyup, he is," Bright Macintosh answered. "What were ya doing just now?"

"Digging a tunnel," he answered.

Everypony leaned in as they wanted to hear what he had to say.

"You've been working on a secret tunnel for the time that you've been here, Silver Stone?" Acorn asked.

"Yes, but only one of us, will be able to use it," Silver Stone explained. "The next time that Grogar's troops set out to get more ponies to catch, one of us will sneak aboard their wagons and get off as soon as they get to Equestria and head to Canterlot and inform the Princess Celestia about Grogar's ambitions."

"That sounds crazy!" a pegasus mare exclaimed. "Who'll be crazy enough to do it?!"

Everypony talked among themselves while Acorn thought for a moment, he knew that there were ponies were afraid of going out of fear of getting killed, but at the same time they were afraid to stay because they knew that they will die there either way. Acorn had a decision to make and he had to make it now.

"I'll do it!" Acorn finally spoke. "I'll go and get help."

Everypony, especially Bright Macintosh and Pear Butter were surprised by Acorn's sudden burst of courage. Silver Stone nodded with it. "Okay, but we'll set it off tomorrow, because I heard some of the goats say that they're heading back out to capture more ponies."

They all nodded with agreement, they all ate the not so nutritious meal and went over the strategy. On the next day, Acorn and Silver Stone knew that it was time to put their plan into motion. Acorn moved through the secret tunnel quietly and carefully as he didn't want to get caught. He made it to the Tambelon courtyard, he looked around to see if there were anyone around, there was, but he couldn't turn back now, he swiftly headed to the back of one of the wagons without anybody seeing him.

The next thing he had to do was remain quiet so that he doesn't get caught. He knew that it was smooth sailing as the wagon started to move. Back at the cell, Silver Stone destroyed the tunnel so that the guards wouldn't get wise to Acorn's disappearance.

"Why did you destroy the tunnel?" an earth pony mare asked. "We could have used it."

"And risk us all getting butchered by those cretins? No thank you." Silver Stone said. "Besides, we'll be rushing in without a strategy."

Everypony nodded in agreement. "Do you think that the princess will mount a recue?" Pear Butter asked.

"I hope so," Silver Stone said, "we need all the help we can get."

Everypony mumored as Bright Macintosh noticed Pear Butter feeling looking at the ground. "Somethin' wrong, Buttercup?"

"No," Pear Butter replied. Bright Macintosh wasn't gonna buy that.

"C'mon, hun, ya can't fool me," he said. "Ah know y'all are thinking about our youngins, right."

Pear Butter nodded, "Yes, I miss them so much. It feels loke only yesterday that I was holding little Apple Bloom in my hooves. And the same can be said for Big Mac and Applejack."

Tears flowed from Pear Butter's eyes, Bright Mac nuzzled her cheek, making her forget about her worries temporarily. "Ah know, Buttercup. I miss them too. We Apples never give up. Ah guess ya can say that we're stubborn that way. The same can be said for the Pears. And besides, Acorn is going to get help for us. Ah I know that he won't let us down."

Pear Butter smiled with comfort knowing that he was right. Pear Butter had to keep hoping for the best. She never gave up because of their kids.

Acorn peaked outside to see if he made it, and good fortune smiles on him today as he did infact made it. The goats and Bray made off to search for more pony prisoners, and that was the moment he needed. Acorn got off the wagon and dashed off as fast as his hooves can carry him. He had a time seeseeing due to the sun shining so brightly. He looked at the sun, and his right forehoof over his eyes, as this was the first time that's he's seen the sun in years and it was more beautiful than he remembered.

He couldn't dwell too much on the past, he had a job to do. He had to head to Canterlot and inform Princess Celestia about Grogar and the imprisoned ponies.

Meanwhile in Ponyville, Applejack prepared for the lessons she had in store for the class, but she wasn't in high spirits today, due that it was the anniversary of her parents presumed deaths. Even Pinkie Pie's antics weren't enough to cheer her up. She made it to the School of Friendship, however six students happened to noticed the funk that one of their professors was in. An earth pony named Sandbar, a dragon named Smolder, a griffin named Gallus, a changeling named Ocellus, a yak named Yona, and a Hippogriff (also seapony) named Silver Stream.

"What's wrong with her?" Smolder asked.

"Maybe she had some rotten apples today," Gallus said.

"She doesn't look sick," Ocellus commented.

"She's not sick, you guys," Sandbar spoke up.

"Then what wrong with apple pony?" Yona asked.

"She's just depressed that today is the anniversary that her parents disappeared," Sandbar answered.

"What?" Silver Stream questioned. "Ponies can disappear, too?"

"Not naturally, Silver Stream.

"You think that you can fill us in about it?" Gallus asked. "Not that I'm concerned or anything, but just curious."

"Okay," Snadbar said before he took his breath. "I heard this from Mrs. Cake a while back, Applejack's mom and dad went off somewhere and nopony knows where they've gone to, since they didn't come back."

Sandbar's classmates were shocked to hear that Applejack's parents just disappeared without a trace.

"What do you think they were doing?" Ocellus asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," the light green earth pony answered. "But it wasn't long after the news of their disappearance hit all over Ponyville. Nopony knows what happened or how it happened. I heard that the Apple and Pear families searched for the two of them, but just gave up after searching for three months."

Smolder and Gallus did their best to hold back their tears since dragons and griffins aren't real good at emotions, but Ocellus, Yona, and Silver Stream didn't fare so well.

"Yak no like sad stories," Yona said cry.

"Me neither," Silver Stream and Ocellus said at once.

"Well, don't tell anypony that I told you," Sandbar told his friends. "Especially Professor Applejack."

They all promised to keep that info to themselves because they didn't want to rub salt on the wounds. Meanwhile in Twilight's office, she was going over some paperwork, when she noticed that something was wrong with Applejack.

"Good morning, Applejack," Twilight greeted. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Applejack said.

Twilight wasn't buying it, "Applejack, you were supposed to be the Element of Honesty. So tell the truth. Maybe it'll make you feel better."

Applejack sighed as she knew that she would get caught in a lie since she wasn't any good at lying, "Today is the anniversary of mah parent's death."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Applejack," Twilight apologized. "I forgot that today was that day."

"It's alright, Twi," Applejack accepted the apology, "with running the school and everything ya'll can forget even the smallest things."

"I don't think that you teach any classes today," Twilight told her friend, "you should have the day off."

"But Twilight! Ah don't need anyday off, so I-," Applejack snapped.

Twilight raised her hoof, "Applejack, please. The reason for it is you'll be too distracted from your teachings. You know that I'm looking out for you."

"You're right, Twilight," Applejack said. "Ah guess Ah could use the day to get my head straight. And Ah appreciate what y'all are doing for me."

"You're welcome," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya tomorrow, Twilight," Applejack said before she left her office.

Once she left, Twilight sighed to herself, "It's been years, when will she ever let it go?"

Spike came in flying with his newly sprouted wings, "Let what go?"

"Oh, Spike," Twilight said. "I was just talking to Applejack, and I gave her the day off."

"Why would you give her the day off?" Spike asked before he realized what the day was. "Oh right. I forgot that it was today."

"You're not the only one," the alicorn said. "I've been so busy that I didn't realize it sooner."

And suddenly, a light tan earth pony with a magnifying glass cutie mark came into Twilight's office.

"Excuse me," the earth pony said, "Princess Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship?"

"Yes," Twilight answered. "who are you exactly?"

The pony introduced himself, "I am Rocky Beams, Master Detective. And I am looking for an earth pony mare by name of 'Applejack', and I understand that you are friends with her, yes?"

"That's right," Twilight said.

"But you just missed her just a little while ago," Spike added.

"I understand," Rocky said, "there is something that I would to share with her; something absolutely important."

"You can find her in Sweet Apple Acres," Twilight said to him. Twilight gave Rocky the directions to the farm.

"Thank you, your majesty," Rocky said. "Now if you excuse me, I'll be on my way."

Rocky said before he bowed his head in respect. He passed by the Young Six, as Sandbar took notice of him.

"Okay, who is that?" Gallus asked.

"I've never seen him before," Ocellus said.

"I know exactly who that is," Sandbar said. "That was Rocky Beams, Equestria's greatest detective."

"Is he really that great?" Smolder asked.

"I hear that he's several steps ahead of everypony else," Sandbar answered.

"Detective pony must be good," Yona said.

"Well, whatever is happening, it's gotta be huge," Sandbar said.

"Oh this so awesome," Silver Stream said. "We have a celebrity here, this is so exciting!"

The others found it amazing that she got over the depression of Applejack's parents so quickly.

"Okay, don't get carried away, Silver Stream," Sandbar said. "It's almost lunchtime, so what do you say we get a bite to eat."

"Yak very hungry," Yona said.

The six youngsters went off to the cafeteria for lunch, Sandbar still couldn't believe who he saw. But, he was very curious on why he had shown up.

Later at Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was bucking some of the apple trees while Big Mac noticed that her sister was filled by an air of sadness; he knew what was troubling her so much. He decided to head down to Sugar Cube Corner, some time with Sugar Belle will be the distraction to get his mind off the day. But it won't work for long.

Granny Smith and Grand Pear were inside the house playing checkers. Didn't matter to either one of them who was winning, because the day that their children being presumed dead was punishment enough. Grand Pear gave a sorrowful sigh.

"What's with you, ya old goat?" Granny Smith asked.

"You know darn well, what," Grand Pear countered. "Our foals being dead for all these years. If only I have stayed in Ponyville, they would still be here."

The elderly mare understood what he meant, "Ya can't be blaming yourself for what happened. Y'all need to stop dwelling on the past and start focusing on the present. And I know in my heart that they ain't dead!"

"How would you know?" the old stallion questioned.

"A mother knows," she said. "I can't explain how I know it, I just do. It's a feeling that won't go away."

"I wish that I was optimistic as you," Grand Pear said. "Our grandfoals weren't taking this very well."

"You're right about that, Grand Pear," Granny agreed. "Big Mac was depressed, and Apple Bloom was only a baby at the time. I was more worried about Applejack; she took it the heaviest."

Grand Pear sighed, regretting it more since he wasn't there for his granddaughter, "I really messed up big time."

"I said stop it," Granny Smith snapped at him.

"Sorry," Grand Pear apologized.

"I'm not proud of that fued either," she said truthfully. "It didn't matter who was right, because we were both wrong."

"And that is something we both can agree on," Grand Pear said. The elderly ponies continued the game, "King me!"

Granny Smith started grumbling in anger as Grand Pear one-upped her. Later at the schoolhouse, Apple Bloom was eating her lunch with her friends when Sweetie Belle broke the silence.

"Hey Apple Bloom," Sweetie Belle said, "you wanna come over to my house for dinner tonight? My mom is trying that pear recipe she got from your grandpa."

"Ah'd like to, Sweetie Belle," Apple Bloom said, "Applejack wants me to home for dinner tonight, because of what's today."

"You mean what happened to your mom and dad?" Scootaloo asked. Apple Bloom nodded. "I still don't understand why it dosen't bother you as much as her and Big Mac."

"It does, a little," Apple Bloom said, "Ah was a baby when they left. Ah really don't remember them all to well."

"She has a point, Scootaloo," Sweetie Belle said, "she wouldn't have remembered anyway. And after hearing about your parents being married despite being in two rival families, just sounded so romantic."

Scootaloo rolled her eyes at her friend because it sounded like a fairy tale by the way she said it.

"Yeah," Apple Bloom said. "Ah just introduce y'all to them. Ah'm sure that they'll know that Ah have you two for friends."

The unicorn and pegasus fillies smiled as they hugged their friend. Meanwhile in Ponyville, Big Mac was on his way to Sugar Cube Corner when he bumped into Maude Pie and her boyfriend Mudbrair.

"Hey Big Mac," Maude greeted in a deadpan tone.

"Howdy," Big Mac greeted back.

"What're you up to?" Maude asked him.

"Just heading to Sugar Cube Corner to see Sugar Belle," Big Mac simply answered.

"We are just heading to the park for our pets to play," Mudbrair said.

"Something is bothering you though," Maude said. "Something that you wanna share."

"Eyup," Big Mac said. "It's Applejack, she's depressed because it's the anniversary that our parents disappeared."

"That's right," Maude said. "That makes so much sense. Pinkie told me all about it"

"Ah just figured that Ah could use a little distraction to get mah mind off of it," Big Mac said.

"Technically, it's not really a distraction," Mudbrair said. "It's really an excuse. You're just grieving in your own way."

As much that Big Mac wanted to smack him for that remark, but he knew that he was right. "Eyup."

"Good seeing you," Maude said.

"Eyup."

The red stallion said his goodbyes to the couple as he took off to where he needed to go, but he had to make one more pit stop. He picked up some daisies for Sugar Belle. He was happy to know that Sugar Belle moved to Ponyville just to be close to Big Mac. He enetered the bakery catching his marefriend by surprise.

"Oh Big Mac," Sugar Belle said. "you know how to surprise a mare."

"Eyup," Big Mac said.

"And thank you for the flowers," Sugar Belle said. "They're lovely."

As Sugar Belle sniffed the flowers, Big Mac had to take a stab at it.

"Uh, Sugar Belle," Big Mac said. If y'all aren't doing anything tonight, Ah was wondering if ya like to join mah family for dinner."

Sugar Belle smiled at the thought, "I'd love to."

Sugar Belle nuzzled Big Mac, and he nuzzled back. Unaware, Mrs. Cake watched them nuzzling as it takes her back to when Pear Butter and Bright Macintosh were younger.

"I wish that you were still here, Pear Butter." Mrs. Cake said. "You would have loved your son's marefriend if you've met her."

That night, the family sat down for dinner, for it was apple spiced pancakes smeared with pear jam. Big Mac had introduced Sugar Belle to Grand Pear. Grand Pear instantly took a liking to her.

"She's beautiful," Grand Pear said. "It's good to meet you, Sugar Belle"

"Thanks," Sugar Belle blushed. "I've heard good things about you."

They ate their dinner as it lasted for half an hour. A little later, Granny Smith shown some pictures of Big Mac when he was a colt. Sugar Belle even gushed at some of him as a baby. Then there came a knock at the door. Apple Bloom answered the door to see an unfamiliar pony outside.

"Can Ah help ya?" Apple Bloom.

"Is miss Applejack home?" Rocky asked.

Applejack walked to the door, "Ah'm Applejack. How can I help ya?"

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Rocky Beams and I'm looking for somepony."

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter of "What Happened to the Apple Parents?" there a few things I want you to know, first the character "Rocky Beams" is a character was an idea that had for a while and never put to use, also Rocky will have an arch enemy to go with him. You can say it's like Sherlock Holmes and Professor Moriarty. And if there are those of you who are thinking that I'm going to pair Rocky with Applejack, I'm going to say that he's not going paired with Applejack. Now on with the chapter.

Applejack didn't understand what he meant by he's looking for somepony and why he stopped at her house.

"What do y'all mean that you're searching for somepony," Applejack said skeptically.

"I'm searching for a stallion by the name of Silver Stone," Rocky explained. "He's been missing for several months, and I've been investigating his disappearance."

Rocky held up a photo of Silver Stone, taken just before he vanished.

"And what does that to do with anything?" she asked the detective.

"It has to do with a lot of things," Rocky said. "But, I guess I can explain more tomorrow at the Castle of Friendship, say nineish. Oh, and your other friends as well."

As Rocky took his leave, Applejack shut the door. Applejack and Apple Bloom returns to the living room.

"Who was that?" Grand Pear asked.

"To be completely honest," Applejack stated. "Ah have no idea. He was said he was lookin' for somepony named Silver Stone or something."

"Is he somepony you know?" Sugar Belle asked.

"No," everypony except Big Mac said.

"Nope," Big Mac answered.

"He also said he has something he wants to talk about with her and the others at Twilight's castle," Apple Bloom said. "What do ya think it could be?"

"Ah don't know, sugar cube," Applejack answered. "But Ah have a feeling that we're gonna find out."

Meanwhile, somewhere else in Equestria, Tempest Shadow and her companion Grubber, who is eating an apple are seen walking in a forest as they are returning to Canterlot to tell Princess Celestia that the world now knows of the Storm King's demise.

"You know, you didn't have to keep following me, Grubber," Tempest said.

"I know," Grubber said. "But I want to. I mean the Storm King wasn't that good of a boss, but despite that, you were the first real friend I ever had. And let's face it, no amount of cake can top that."

The broken horned unicorn smiled at how his loyalty to her was more important than stuffing his face on a daily basis.

"I appreciate that," Tempest said. You were always there when I needed you."

Grubber took one last bite of the apple, "That's what friends are for. Isn't that what the Princess of Friendship taught you?" Tempest stopped as she suddenly felt something wasn't right. "Why'd ya stop?"

Tempest answered, "Something's following us." Tempest quickly turned and fired lightning from her broken horn. "That's a warning shot. The next one won't be. Show yourself now!"

The figure slowly came out shaking in fear. It turns out to be Acorn, he's been wondering about searching for Canterlot for a few days.

"Don't fry me," Acorn said. "I'm not following you, I swear!"

"If you weren't following us," Grubber said being skeptical, "then where are you going?"

"To Canterlot," Acorn answered. "I've only been back in Equestria for a few days so-"

"That's where we're heading too," Grubber said before Grubber was about to advance on him before Tempest stopped him.

"He wasn't following us," Tempest said. "It's something else."

Before Grubber could ask what it is, the goat creatures attacked. Acorn was scared now. He feared that one of them or Bray might recognize him and have him killed for escaping and Princess Celestia will never know what happened to some of her subjects.

"Look what we have here," one of the goat creatures said. "two more ponies for us to capture.

"And they have an adorable little pet," another said as he chuckled.

"Who are you calling a pet?!" Grubber yelled. Grubber was about to attack them when Tempest stopped him again.

"No, Grubber," she said. "I can handle them."

Grubber nodded, "Go for it."

Tempest looked at Acorn, "Get behind me."

Acorn didn't need to be told twice as he dashed towards Grubber. One of the creatures tried to stop him when she zapped him. The magic blast sent the goat flying.

They were all angry now. They all focused only on her.

"GET HER!"

They all charged at Tempest. Acorn was frightened beyond belief, "She doesn't stand a chance against all of them."

"You don't know what she's capable of, buddy," Grubber gruffed.

"How can you be sure?" he asked him.

"She's handled guys bigger than those billy goats," Grubber explained. "They'll be sorry that they've messed with us when she's finished with them."

The goats continued their charge when Tempest remaing and confident grabbed of the creatures by the horns and tossed him like a ragdoll. Another came at her when she uppercut him by the jaw. She kicked another sending him flying towards the others, knocking them over like bowling pins.

"STRIKE!"

Acorn watched with amazement. He's never seen anything like this before. He watched the broken horned unicorn mop the floor with Grogar's soldiers like it was nothing; he knew that Bright Macintosh is a strong pony, and she could be his sparing partner. His fears were suddenly disappearing.

Bray came to see what the noise was about when his jaw dropped as he watched what he believed to be a unicorn with a broken horn and a scar over her right eye making fools out of Grogar's troops. Bray charged at her, when Tempest zapped the evil donkey. Bray stopped in his tracks totally charred.

"Oh yeah!" Grubber cheered. "Donkey boy got owned!"

"Talk donkey," Tempest demanded. "Why were you following us?"

Bray wheezed, "We were going to capture you. How dare you assault my troops like this!"

Acorn hid behind Grubber as his fear came back.

"Attacking me with my back turned is both foolish and cowardly," Tempest pointed out. "Who do you serve?"

"I serve Grogar," Bray said. "the ruler of Tambelon."

Tempest wasn't buying it. "Don't make me laugh."

"It dosen't matter that you believe me or not," Bray said. "We will retreat, but we will remember this."

Tempest let go of the donkey, but not before she gave him a warning, "So will I. Take your flunkies and go."

Bray did exactly that as he and the goat creatures retreated. Even with their injuries, they still ran pretty fast.

"Yeah you better run!" Grubber taunted. "Next time you'll think twice before getting the drop on us!"

"That's enough," Tempest told him.

"I was finished anyway," Grubber said.

Tempest walked up to Acorn as he stood there amazed.

"You have to worry about," she told Acorn.

"How did you do that?" Acorn finally spoke.

"So who were those guys, anyway?" Grubber asked.

"There were soldiers who serve an evil creature named Grogar," Acorn answered. "He's kept us captive for years and I recently escaped."

Grubber whispered to Tempest, "Who and what is 'Grogar'?"

"Grogar is said to the ruler of a lost kingdom called 'Tambelon', but all that's from a storybook; but you're saying that it's all real."

"Yes," Acorn confirmed. "Tambelon is located in the Dark Realm. Me and several other ponies have been imprisoned in their dungeons for years and I've escaped to inform Princess Celestia about Grogar and his ambitions."

"There are other pony prisoners?!" Tempest gasped. Acorn nodded. "Also how did you escape?"

"It was through a secret tunnel that another pony was working on," Acorn explained. "Silver Stone I believe that was his name."

Acorn told the two of them about how he snuck aboard one of the wagons without anybody seeing him and that he's been wondering in Equestria for the days he's been out.

Tempest and Grubber looked at each other and they both agreed to let him come along since they were on their way toto Canterlot themselves. "Alright, let's go. There's no point of warning the princesses if you're captured again, and we don't want you to get lost."

Acorn smiled, they both had a common goal.

"Thank you," Acorn said.

"Do you have a name or what?" Tempest asked.

"Acorn," he said.

"Fizzlepop Berrytwist," she introduced herself. "And this furry feedbag is Grubber."

To demonstrate her point, Grubber is eating a cupcake. "Yo!"

Acorn looked at him oddly, Tempest said to him, "It's a normal thing with him; you'd get used to it. But you should call me Tempest, I'm not used to being called by my real name."

Acorn nodded as he understood. "Not at all, Tempest."

The trio made their way to Canterlot as they would be safer in numbers, and they knew that Grogar's forces would make an another sneak attack just in case.

On the very next morning, Applejack set out to the Castle of Friendship as she wanted to hear what Rocky had to say to all six of them and not just her. Could it be that he knew all about their exploits since the return of Nightmare Moon right up to the fall of the Storm King? It sounded very likely, but Applejack wasn't too sure. The orange earth pony made it to the castle throne room a little later. And she saw not only Twilight, and the rest, but Rocky as he stood next to her throne.

"Am Ah late?" Applejack asked.

"No Applejack," Twilight said. "You're just in time."

"Good to see you again," Rocky stated.

"Ya too," Applejack said.

Rarity spoke up, "Why did you never tell anypony that you knew the world famous Rocky Beams?"

"Ah only met him yesterday when he shwon up at mah door," Appljack replied honestly. "Ah really don't know all that about him."

Pinkie Pie gasped as she never heard of him, HOW COULD NOT HAVE HEARD OF ROCKY BEAMS?! HE'S ONLY THE GREATEST DETECTIVE IN LIKE EVER! There isn't a single thing that he can't figure out! He fouled a foalnappeing case of an Manehattan heriress a couple years back, and toppled scammers in Van Hoover just six months ago and also-"

Pinkie was cut off by Rainbow Dash's hoof in her mouth. "We all get the idea. Well what's the reason why you called us here? Is it because that we're really awesome?"

Before Rainbow could boast further, Rocky raised his hoof, "Yes and no. I already explained to Princess Twilight of the situation in advance."

"You said that you were searching for a pony named Silver Stone," the alicorn pointed out. "You also said the same thing to Applejack yesterday."

"Yes," Rocky said. "I began my investigation months ago as soon as his wife noticed that he went off to Fillydelphia to visit his relatives, but he never shown up. She hired me a few days after his disappearance. But I looked into it very deeply, I made a very startling discovery..." The Mane Six looked at each other in bewilderment, wondering what it could be. "Silver Stone is only one of the several of hundreds of ponies that has been disappearing in the years."

Everypony gave a shocking gasp as they heard him say that. Fluttershy started to shake in fear, as Rarity gave a brief faint.

"No way," Rainbow Dash said.

"Ya mean that there ponies vanishing from left to right and nopony knows about it?" Applejack asked.

"Yes," Rocky said. "And I fear that it'll get worse by the minute."

Pinkie started to run around the room screaming at the top of her lungs, but not in her playful sense of screaming. Before she could run out the room Starlight placed her back in her seat.

"Calm down, Pinkie," Starlight said, "I'm sure that it's not too big a deal."

Starlight knew that she was getting her hopes up too high.

"It's not a bug deal," Rocky said. "It's a huge deal."

"You don't think that there could some pony traffickers foalnapping everypony in sight?" Rarirty asked.

"That was my thought at first," Rocky said. "But if it was that simple, I wouldn't have come to the six of you. Well, eight counting Starlight Glimmer and the dragon of course."

"If this isn't a simple pony trafficking act, then what do you think it is?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I don't know for say," Rocky said. "But what I can say is there could be dark magic involved."

"D-d-dark magic?" Fluttershy asked frightened.

"Absolutely," Rocky stated. "It's non-Equestrian magic to be exact."

"Oh my," she whispered as she hid her face behind her mane.

"Do you have any other information about the missing ponies?" Twilight asked.

"Right here," Rocky said as he rolled out a scroll containing photos of the known missing ponies. They all stated their names, hometowns, date of births and the date when they were last seen.

"Well Ah'll be," Applejack said.

"So many ponies..." Rainbow Dash gasped.

"... and we didn't know it." Spike said.

Pinkie's mane deflated imagining how sad they must be.

"Princess Celestia should know about this!" Twilight exclaimed.

"No," Rocky simply said.

"What do you mean no?!" Twilight yelled.

"We don't know where to start, and we don't know what we're exactly up against," Rocky explained. "Until we do find out, we'll have to keep this to ourselves for now. And when we do, we'll need a strategy."

"Ya said that it has something to do with dark magic," Applejack pointed out. "But how are supoose to help if we don't know what it is?"

"Your experience dealing with evil is the reason that I require your help," Rocky said. "I intend to ssolve this mystery, but I fear that my deductive skills alone will not be enough to uncover this matter. So who better than the bearers of the Elements of Harmony?"

"So it is because we're awesome," Rainbow Dash boasted.

"You're not the only ones, Rainbow Dash," Rocky told the cyan pegasus. "The six ponies who discovered the Elements of Harmony and used their magic to restore Princess Luna to her old self, and again to trap Discord to stone. And used the magic from the Tree of Harmony to send Tirek back to Tartarus and form this very castle. There's also Spike, the dragon who saved the long lost Crystal Empire from King Sombra by delivering the Crystal Heart to Princess Cadence. And Starlight Glimmer who with the help of the reformed spirit of chaos, Discord, Trixie the boastful show pony, and Thorax the first changeling to experience the magic of friendship and shared love to the rest of the changelings and dethroned Chrysalis and brought harmony to the hive. Everything that you have done for Equestria has not escaped my notice."

The Mane Six nodded in agreement that everything that they've been through since finding the Elements of Harmony in the Castle of the Two Sisters, and everything else, they feel they can take on anything that comes their way.

Meanwhile in Tambelon...

 **"WHAT?!"** Grogar's roar echoes throughout the castle.

Bray explained that the soldiers were dealt with by a unicorn with a broken horn, and Grogar didn't take the news too well. Bray shaked in fear since he knew that Grogar dosen't deal so well with failure.

"You had two ponies in your grasp and you failed to capture them?" Grogar asked in anger. "How can I plan my return to Equestria after a thousand years, if you're so incompetent to do a simple task?!"

"It's not my fault!" Bray said. "That unicorn was stronger than she looks. So..."

 **"ENOUGH!"** Grogar roared. **"IF YOU THINK THAT BROKEN HORNED UNICORN IS TOUGH, WAIT UNTIL I'M DONE WITH YOU!"**

"Please, Lord Grogar," Bray begged. "I won't fail again. When I see her again I will personally bring her to you."

"And why would you risk failure for me again?" Grogar asked unconvinced.

"Only to redeem myself," Bray answered. "And soon all of Equestria will kneel to your hooves."

Grogar thought for a moment before he snorted, "Very well, Bray. You will have your chance restore the faith I had for you. Just don't you dare fail me again!"

"Yes, my liege," Bray bowed as he took his leave. Once Grogar was alone in the throne room, "I knew that incompetent mule's failure was inevitable, and I have no doubt that Princess Celestia probably knows by now. But I have grown stronger after a thousand years, and I can feel my revenge fastly approaching!"

Grogar laughed at his inevitable triumph.

In the Tameblon dungeon, Bright Macintosh and Pear Butter along with the others ponder if Acorn made it to Equestria or if he's been caught and killed. And then...

"Say that again," one of the creatures laughed, "you mean that a single unicorn bested you and Bray? And you said that the unicorn had a broken horn?"

The prisoners heard the laughter echoing.

"A unicorn with a broken horn?" Bright Macintosh thought to himself.

Pear Butter, hearing that about the soldiers having their flanks kicked by just one pony, she wondered if Acorn was alright.

"You wouldn't be laughing if that happened to you!" the second goat exclaimed. "We had two ponies in our sights. That unicorn, some pudgy dog-looking thing, and a brown earth pony!"

Bright Macintosh and Pear Butter both knew exactly who they were talking about.

"Acorn made it!" Pear Butter cheered.

"Ah knew that he would never let us down," Bright Macintosh said.

"What's going on?" one of the ponies asked.

"Acorn made it to Equestria," Bright Macintosh said.

"Really?!" she questioned.

"Yup," one of them guards said that the patrol got their flanks handed to them by a unicorn with a broken horn."

"Broken horn?" she asked skeptical.

"I couldn't believe it either," Pear Butter said. She looked at Silver Stone as he had an air of saddness around him. She went over to Silver Stone as she asked him, "Are you doing alright?"

"I'm just thinking about my wife," Silver Stone said. Pear Butter remembered when Silver Stone talked about his wife and incoming baby along the way.

"I understand," Pear Butter said sympathetically. "It was only a short time after Apple Bloom was just born." Pear Butter sighed.

"I'm sorry," Silver Stone said. "I know how hard it is since you've been here." Silver Stone sighed as he thought about his wife. "Oh Scarlett," he thought to himself, "I won't give up that I'll see you again. I will be in our foal's life one way or the other."

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later, Tempest, Grubber, and Acorn are near Canterlot, but Celestia's sun is setting.

"We'll stop here for the night," Tempest announced.

"Good because my dogs are killing me," Grubber said as he's rubbing his sore feet. "I feel like I have blisters as big as a dragon."

Grubber takes out a bag of marshmallows; before he can chow down, "Grubber, don't be greedy," she scolded him.

Grubber pouts as he handed the bag to Acron, "Aw, you're no fun," he said. "You could have at least say please like that pink one would have."

Grubber took out whatever food he had in his bag, having it for their dinner. As rhe trio ate, Acorn was scarfing down food like it was no big deal. He just ate everything that crossed his path.

"Hey, slow down there! Nobody's gonna take it from you!" Grubber told him.

"Sorry, it's just it's been so long since I've eaten anything like this," Acorn explained.

"What have they been feeding you?" Grubber questioned.

"Just gruel," Acorn said. "It wasn't any good, but it was all they fed us."

Grubber imagined how it would taste, then shook it off as he resumed eating, "I've eaten worse."

"He's not a picky eater," Tempest said. "It's been like this even before I met him."

Acorn asked, "How did you two meet in the first place?"

Tempest winced at the question he asked, so Grubber answered for her, "It was when we started to work for the Storm King."

"Storm King?" Acorn raised a brow.

Before he could answer, the broken horned unicorn answered for him, "He led storm creatures and overtook different kingdoms. Until he had his sights on Equestria. He wanted all it's magic for himself," Tempest paused for a moment, "and I helped him do it."

Acorn looked at the unicorn with shock how a pony like her would serve someone like Grogar, or possibly stronger or a little weaker than Grogar. He looked at her broken horn, he never brought it up because he didn't want to pry into somepony else's business, but he was curious. "There's also something I'm curious about," he stated, "what happened to your horn and your eye?" Tempest stared at Acorn, but Acorn started to regret his question, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked it."

Tempest shook her head, "No, it's alright, I knew that it was coming up. I lost it when I was attacked."

"What attacked you?" Acorn questioned.

Tempest sighed as she knew she was going to talk to him about her dark past. "When I was a filly, I was playing with my friends, tossing a ball around," she started. "We've been so busy playing we accidentally hurled it into a nearby cave. My friends were too scared to go in, because of what's inside the cave. An ursa minor."

"You went into the cave?" Acorn asked.

"Only to get the ball," Tempest nodded. "We really didn't know that there was one in the cave; until it approached me, I tried to zap it with my magic, only to cause it to swing it's paw at me, breaking off my horn and scaring my eye."

Tempest shed some tearstears remembering that day. "What happened after that?" Acorn asked her.

"When I saw my friends again, they didn't want to play with me anymore," Tempest said. "I felt heartbroken and abandoned, so I ran away from home. When I did, my heart became as cold as ice. I promised myself that I would never make another friend again. And that's when I met the Storm King."

"Was that why you worked for him?" Acorn asked.

Tempest nodded, "Yes. He promised that he would help restore my horn in exchange for the magic that the four princesses possessed. But, I only found out that he lied to me. He never intended to fix my horn at all. So, Princess Twilight Sparkle and her five friends helped me even after what I have done. When the Storm King was about to encase Twilight into crystal, I jumped in front of him and we both got encased. He shattered into pieces, but they saved me."

"He was a lousy boss to work for anyway," Grubber said. Tempest glared at him for interrupting her. "I'll shut up now."

"So, when I explained my reason to the princesses, they understood the situation and pardoned me. Grubber and I have been traveling around to the kingdoms he's conquered and announced that he can no longer threaten anyone. We were on our way to Canterlot to tell the princess that the world knows that the Storm King is gone," Tempest concluded.

"And then you saved me from Bray and Grogar's soldiers," Acorn pointed out.

"I assume that 'Bray' is the donkey's name?" Acorn nodded. "One villain gone, and another shows up right under our muzzles." Tempest sighs. "So much for peace and quiet."

"I'll say," Grubber agreed, "we leave for awhile and look what happens. And I was going to stuff my face at all those restaurants, too."

"You are seriously going on a diet," Tempest said. Grubber frowned as he heard his friend say that.

"Spoiled sport," Grubber pouted.

Acorn chuckled at the sight he was seeing, he remembered the times that Bright Macintosh would make Acorn laugh whenever he was down; it would make him forget about his troubles for a little while, but it always felt good to smile every now and then.

That night in the Castle of Friendship, Rocky is given a guest room, but he is wide awake. He goes over detail of the disappearances, trying to figure out what kind of force he could be contending with. Unable to come up with an idea, he took out his harmonica and starts playing it. Rocky developed this habit as the harmonica sound helps him think. He stops playing his harmonica.

"What possible connection can these ponies have?" Rocky said to himself. "Could it be possible that there could be somepony else missing and it get on my radar?" Rocky resumes playing the harmonica. Spike is on is way to bed with hus favorite comic book in hand, when he hears somepony playing music. He followed to it's source. He knocks on the door. The music stops playing. Rocky answers the door.

"Is there something I can help you with, Spike?" Rocky asked.

"Why are you playing music almost late in the night?" Spike asked. "Somepony might be sleeping in the castle, you know."

"I apologize," Rocky said. "I was only playing my harmonica because it helps me think."

"Seriously, it helps you think?" Spike raised a brow.

"We all think in our own way," Rocky explained. Spike entered the guest room. "I've been studying the patterns as carefully as I can, but I can't seem to figure it out."

"But you're a great detective," Spike said. "How is it that you can't figure it out?"

"It's much bigger than you and me, I can tell you that," Rocky said. "There has to be something that I'm missing."

"Reasonable," Spike said. "Good night." Spike was taking his leave. But Rocky had one more thing on his mind.

"Say, Spike," Rocky said.

"Yeah?"

"There isn't somepony that you know that went missing for like years or less, is there?" Rocky asked the dragon.

"Not that I know about," Spike answered. "But I think Applejack might."

"Tell me what you know," Rocky said. Spike looked at Rocky really confused. "I figured that you would know something about somepony since you and Twilight have been here so long."

Spike shrugged his shoulders, "Okay but, don't tell Applejack that I told you. Years ago, her parents disappeared without a trace when they both left Ponyville, but they didn't come back."

"I see," Rocky said. "How long did they say that they'll be gone for?"

"Just a few days," Spike answered. "Nopony took it harder than she did. Everypony is saying that they are dead."

"Were their bodies ever found?" Rocky asked.

"No," Spike said as he shook his head. "But Granny Smith dosen't think that they are." Rocky thought for a moment as he now knew who to turn to next.

"Is there anything else you know? Say like, where they were going?" Rocky questioned the dragon.

"Nope," Spike said simply. "She didn't tell me where they were going and why. And that's pretty much I know."

"Okay, thanks anyway," Rocky said. "That's all I need anyway."

"Goodnight Rocky," Spike said.

"Goodnight," Rocky said back. Rocky climbed into bed thinking about what Spike had told him. Could Applejack's parents have something to do with the disappearances? Can they be dead or are still alive? "Spike, you were more helpful than you think. Perhaps Granny Smith can give tell me what you couldn't," Rocky said to himself before sleep took him. "But, how could have missed this?"

Meanwhile, in the city of Manehattan, inside a building, a dark red unicorn stallion with a black mane and tail wearing a suit, a cape and a monocle is seen looking out the window. He's looking at the ponies coming and going.

"Just look at them," the unicorn thought to himself. "Going about their business without a care in the world. I almost pity them."

The unicorn turned away from the window and took a seat on his office table sipping his tea before heading to bed. Suddenly there came a knock at the door.

"Come in," he instructed. The opens, a pegasus mare walks in with a sealed envelope.

"I have what you've asked for, Mr. Graves," the pegasus said.

The envelope reads "For the eyes of Roland Graves only," Roland usging his magic, a lime green aura, took the envelope and looked at the mare. "Thank you," he said. "You may leave now."

Roland opened the envelope and looked at it's contents. It shows a picture of Rocky heading to the Castle of Friendship. Roland knew that it had to be huge if he's asking for the aid of the Princess of Friendship and her friends.

"Rocky Beams," Roland said. "I wonder what could it be that you discovered that resorted to asking for aid from Princess Twilight? Could it be the missing ponies, I assume? Roland chuckled, "You always did know whom to turn to in cases like this. But your days are cornered more so than you realize." Roland laughs as he crumbles up the photo.

On the next morning, Rocky heads over to Sweet Apple Acres to speak with the Apple Matriarch alone. He saw Applejack bucking apples from left to right, and his time couldn't be any perfect than this. Rocky knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Granny Smith answered the door. "Can Ah help ya, sonny?"

"Yes you can, ma'am," Rocky said. "I have some questions regarding your son and daughter-in-law."

Granny Smith was hesitant for a moment but she obliged him. "Come on in," she told him. Rocky walked into the house. It was exactly how he imagined it would be. Rocky took a seat at the dinner table. "Why would ya'll wanna ask me about mah son, fer anyway?"

Rocky replied, "Well Mrs. Smith, I am investigating the disappearances of some of the missing ponies, and it has come to my attention that he and his wife went off somewhere for a little while, but they never returned home. I believe that whatever information you have may help this investigation, even the most smallest detail."

Granny Smith sighed, "It's not a day I wanna remember," she started. "It was only supposed to be a few days."

"Perhaps you can tell me about the day that you last saw them," Rocky said. "And try to remember as best as you can."

"Oh of course Ah remember," she said. "It was just a short time after mah youngest grandfilly was born. Bright Macintosh and Pear Butter said that they were heading to Van Hoover to talk some sense into Grand Pear."

(Flashback)

"Ya can't be serious!" Granny Smith exclaimed. "Y'all are heading to Van Hoover to talk to Grand Pear after what he did to his own daughter?!"

"Ah know that ya don't like it," Bright Macintosh told his mother, "but Buttercup wants to make Grand Pear to see how happy we are together and he needs to know that his grandchildren exist."

"Ah know, son," she said. "But how do ya even know that he'll want to even see her again after all these years?"

"It's been going on for too long, Ma!" Bright Macintosh said. "Buttercup feels that it was time to put an end to this. And frankly, Ah think so, too!"

She knew that he was right, she may not like it, but there was no way to make her change his mind.

"Ah'll support you in this, Bright Mac," she said. "Ya should side with your wife."

Bright Macintosh hugged his mother knowing that she was with him one hundred percent. Bright Macintosh and Pear Butter looked their kids.

"How long will y'all be gone for, pa?" young Applejack asked.

"It'll just be a few days, AJ," Bright Macintosh told his daughter. "We'll be back before ya know it."

Applejack smiled as she hugged both her parents. Pear Butter went to Apple Bloom riding on Big Mac's back, and kissed the baby on the forehead.

"Be good until we get back, sugar cube," Pear Butter said. Pear Butter then kissed her son on the forehead too. "Watch your little sister until we get back, okay Macy!"

Big Mac nodded, "Okay Ma," Big Mac didn't just say yup or nope in those times.

(Flashback ends)

"But after a week," Granny Smith said, "they've been gone longer than we've expected. We looked for them for three months. Nopony took this harder than Applejack did. She missed some time at school because of what happened."

Rocky sat there as he listened to the story. He figured that the old stallion who owns the pear stand in Ponyville was Grand Pear himself.

"You have a photo of the whole family by any chance?" Rocky questioned. Granny went to the photo album and pulled out a photo of the whole family.

"That was the last picture we took before that terrible day," she said.

The photo shown Bright Macintosh and Pear Butter with all three of their kids. Pear Butter is holding the newborn Apple Bloom in her forehooves in a green and yellow patterned blanket with red apples on the squares.

Rocky looked at the photo and he can clearly see a loving family.

Later, Rocky was going over the case again and again. Trying to figure out what had occurred to the ponies in question. Rocky studied the locations very carefully, and knowing that they happened in random places. To prove his theory he snuck out in the middle of the night to see if he can catch the abductors in action or allow himself to get caught.

Rocky started in the Everfree Forest to see if anypony would try to catch up with him. Fortunately for him, he came fully prepared, because he remembered a trick when dealing with Timberwolves, and a blindfold to wear in case of a cockatrice. He cantered in the woods for many hours and so far no luck. He was beginning to think that it would happen out of random. Rocky decided to call it a night and head back to Ponyville, but he hears a snapping twig. He stopped for a moment to sniff the air if there was a timberwolf following him; but it wasn't. He started to walk hoping to get whatever or whoever was following him. Rocky started figuring that their was more than one following him.

Normally, it would be terrifying to wonder in the Everfree Forest alone, but he kept his poker face on. As the hoofsteps grew louder Rocky figured that he just see what he's dealing with, so that he can observe them, before they catch up. He went to some bushes and climbed up the trees with the tree climbing equipment he had just in case. Using the darkness in his advantage, the pursuers caught up. Three goat creatures looked around for him.

"Where did he go?" one of them asked.

"He was just here a minute ago," said another one.

"Not again," the third one moaned. "Let's just say that we didn't find anything and say that it was a squirrel or something."

"Agreed," the first two said.

Before Rocky could jump them, they just left forgetting about him completely. Got what he needed from those three.

"I knew it," Rocky said in a whisper "they weren't ponies at all. These aren't natural goats. And And what did that one mean by 'again'? This just a whole lot more deeper. Until I have more information, I'm going to keep this a secret."

Once that he sure that he was gone, he carefully climbed down making absolutely sure that nothing else was on the ground too or the goats were still around. He snuck back to the castle as discreetly as he can possibly be and snuck into bed and none the wiser.

The next morning, Rocky is still fast asleep like that nothing happened. Rocky went over went into the castle library and tried to identify the creatures that chased him last night.

"Blast!" Rocky yelled. "It's not any of these books! Maybe they could be in the library at the princess's school."

Rocky got permission from Twilight to search for the information that he needed. The Young Six took notice of Rocky looking over every book regarding goats and non Equestrian magic, but to his dismay, no such luck.

"Darn!" Rocky yelled as he slammed his hoof on the table. The library s all shushed him so as they can study. "Sorry."

Rocky was far from giving up as he kept looking and looking.

"What could he searching for?" Ocellus asked.

"So far he's only looked at all the books on goats and magic not found in Equestria," Smolder pointed out.

"Whhat would goats have something to do with what he's digging into?" Sandbar asked.

"Dunno," Gallus said, "looks like he's just another egghead."

"Or maybe there's something evil about goats that we don't know about!" Silver Stream stated. "Something so scary that it'll pop out in any moment!"

Sandbar laughed, "I'm sure that's not it at all."

"Maybe we ask book reading pony about goats," Yona said. "It will be worth to ask."

They nodded with agreement with Yona's idea. Sandbar approached him from behind. "Excuse me, Mr. Beams."

Rocky turned to see the Young Six. "You didn't have to come from behind, and I could hear you talking a mile away," Rocky explained. They looked at him real confusing so he explained, "Ears like a cat."

"Oh," they all understood.

"We've noticed you around the school a few days ago and," Sandbar started. "well..."

"Say no more," Rocky said. "I'll share something with you, but not now. We'll talk after school."

The Young Six had to agree since they wanted to indulge their curiosity. Later that afternoon, Rocky paced back and forth thinking about his previous encounter, he looks at the six students.

"So, what's could be so big that you couldn't tell anyone else about?" Gallus broke the silence.

"Well, for starters," Rocky said. "You have to swear what you hear you keep to yourselves."

"We swear," they all said.

"Alright. First, I've been searching for a pony named Silver Stone, who has disappeared months ago," Rocky explained.

"And that has to do with something, why?" Gallus asked.

"Last night in the Everfree Forest, I saw what appeared to be his abductors," he said.

"I heard about that," Sandbar said. His friends all looked at him wanting to know what he meant. "It was big news."

"So why did you go into that forest anyway?" Smolder asked.

"I wanted to put my theory to the test," Rocky answered. "So I figured that it only happened out of random, and my hunch was right."

"Could ponies be taking other ponies away?" Yona asked.

Rocky shook his head, "No, because they weren't ponies. They were goat-like creatures."

"Goat-like?" Ocellus asked.

"That explain the books on goats," Silver Stream said before she gasped. "I wonder if goats can use magic like unicorns can?!"

"No they can't," Rocky told the young hippogriff. "And they weren't ordinary goats either. But I figured that there was dark magic involved."

"Yak no like dark magic," Yona said almost scared.

"Whoever is in control of those creatures is responsible for the ponies disappearing, so I enlisted the aid of the princess and her friends to help out since they discovered the Elements of Harmony."

"So that's why you came here," Sandbar said.

"Yes," Rocky replied. "But, you can't reveal a word of this to anypony, it'll just create a panic in the public."

The Young Six all looked at each other with worried expressions on their faces. They figured that they should stay out of this, out of fear of being on the goat creatures list.

Later, in Canterlot, Tempest, Grubber, and Acorn had finally arrived in Canterlot. There were a lot of eyes on the unicorn, since she lead the attack during the Friendship Festival, but she couldn't blame them. Acorn looked at the city with amazement. He couldn't believe that he actually set hoof in Canterlot. He wanted to shout out like a foal, but he had to remain focused on what was truly important.

When they arrived at the castle, Tempest approached the guards, "Tell Princess Celestia that Tempest Shadow has returned with news, and that I have brought one more guest with me."

"Of course," one of the guards said. "Come."

The trio followed the guards inside the palace. Acorn was amazed beyond words, he's seeing the inside of the castle, and he looked at the window murals, and he knew that he's missed a lot since he was captured by Grogar's forces. Once they reached the entrance of the throne room, the group stopped.

"Wait here," the first guard told them. The guards went in first and kneeled to Princess Celestia sitting on her throne going over her paperwork. "Excuse me, Your Majesty, Tempest Shadow has returned, and she said that there is another pony with her."

Celestia was expecting Tempest, but the other pony was news to her, but she had to see what is up. "Send them in."

"Of course," the guard said. They went back to the doorway. "The princess will see you, now."

The trio walked in and the bowed to the princess iin respect.

"Tempest, I'm glad to see that you have returned, despite our misunderstanding," she said.

"I have come to announce that the world now knows that the Storm King is gone for good," Tempest said. "They know that he will no longer be a threat."

"Excellent," she looks at Acorn, "who is this?"

"He said his name is Acorn," Tempest replied. "He said that he something to tell you. Something that you should know about."

"Is that so?" Celestia raised a brow.

"Princess Celestia," Acorn said. "Years ago when I was a colt, I was foalnapped when I was on my way home from Fillydelpheia."

"How unfortunate," Celestia said. "Tell me who was responsible for this."

"An old enemy of yours," Acorn said. Acorn was afraid to say his name, but she had to know about this and now was as good as any. "Grogar."

"GROGAR?! DID YOU SAY GROGAR?!"

Acorn nodded in confirmation. Celestia was really nervous, she never heard anypony mention that name for a millennium.

"My goodness," Celestia sighed. "That's the name I hoped that I would never hear again."

"Is there something that we should know about?" Tempest asked.

"Yes," she answered. "But the other princesses should know this as well. Oh, Luna isn't going to like this."

Princess Celestia took out a quill and a piece of paper and began writing to Twilight and Cadence.

In the School of Friendship, Twilight and Spike were once again going over some paperwork, when Spike belched up a scroll.

"Uh Twilight," Spike said. "This just came for you."

Twilight used her magic to take the scroll and read what was said on the letter

 _My dearest Twilight,_

 _I'm afraid that a terrible event has just come to my attention. It's very important that you and your friends should come down to Canterlot immediately, I can explain more when you arrive. I'm also sending a letter to Princess Cadence and Shining Armor as well. Please come quickly,_

 _Princess Celestia_

As Twilight finished reading the letter, she knew something was definitely wrong.

"Spike," Twilight said. "Go and find the others. And tell them that we're heading to the train station."

"R-right," Spike said before he darted off.

"What could be serious?" she thought to herself. "Well, whatever it is, I know we can handle it. I hope."

To be continued..


	5. Chapter 5

It was a typical day in the Crystal Empire, Shining Armor and Princess Cadence were planning their anniversary dinner, when a guard with a scroll entered the room.

"Pardon the interruption, your highnesses," the guard apologized. "This scroll had just arrived for you."

"Could it be from Twily?" Shining Armor asked. "I figured that she would have something special planned for us."

Cadence answered, "No, it's from Aunt Celestia. It has to be important if she's writing for us."

She unrolled the scroll and read what it was being said.

 _Dear Cadence,_ _I know that you're making plans for your wedding anniversary, but there is a matter that you and Shining Armor should know about. It's urgent that you two come to Canterlot at once. I've already sent a letter to Twilight on this matter. We will speak more when you arrive,_ _Your_

 _Aunt_ _Celestia_

Cadence finished the scroll she had an instant worry on her face. She handed the scroll to her husband so that he could know what was up.

"Oh no," Shining Armor winced.

Cadence turned to the guard, "Go get Sunburst, and tell him that it is absolutely important that he attends with us."

"Yes, your highness," the guard said.

The guard went off to find Sunburst in his house.

The Mane Six, Spike Starlight, and Rocky all headed down to the train station to hear what the princess had to say.

"What do ya think the princess is callung us down for?" Applejack asked.

"To be honest," Twilight said. "I don't have the slightest idea."

"And why is he coming with us?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Rocky answered, "I want to hear what the princess has to say; one must keep an open mind."

Everypony agreed with that last statement. They all boarded the train as it was bound for Canterlot. As soon as they arrived, they made their way to the caslte. At the same time, Shining Armor and Cadence had already dropped Flurry Heart at her grandparents and they went down to castle as well.

It didn't long for them to bump into each other.

"Shining Armor! Cadence!" Twilight beamed.

"Hello Twily," Shining Armor hugged his younger sister.

"Haven't seen you since the Friendship Festival," Cadence said.

"Same here," Twilight said. "I wish that we can catch up, but we can do that after we hear what Celestia wants to say."

"Agreed," Shining Armor said as he took notice of the stallion with the mares, "Uh Twily, who is that?"

Rocky shook Shining Armor's hoof and introduced himself, "Rocky Beams, Master Detective. Very nice to meet you at last Prince Shining Armor."

"Yeah, you too," Shining Armor said.

"Princess Cadence," Rocky bowed in respect and kissed her hoof out of respect. Shining Armor glared at the stallion with a jealous look but before he could beat Rocky to a bloody pulp, Twilight stopped him.

"We should be heading to the castle," Twilight reminded her brother.

"Right," Shining Armor said. He leaned his face towards Rocky's and said, "Kiss my wife's hoof around me again, and I'll zap you into ashes."

"I didn't mean to disrespect you," Rocky said apologetically, "I promise that these lips won't touch her hooves."

The group made it to the castle. They were greeted by Tempest and Grubber.

"Fizzlepop!!" they all said as they group hugged her.

"When did you did get here?" Twilight asked.

"Not too long ago," Tempest answered.

"Do you know why the princess called us here?" Fluttershy asked.

Tempest replied, "You'll have to hear it from her."

"And trust me," Grubber stated, "you're not gonna like what you're going to hear."

Taking the word to heart, they made their way into the throne room. Celestia and Luna are in the throne room as Luna didn't take the news of Grogar too well.

"You not serious are you, sister?!" Luna exclaimed.

"I'm afraid so," Celestia said. "I should have known that he would be doing this after a thousand years."

"But I don't understand how this could happen after so long," Luna said. "We were oblivious to the threat under our noses."

"They need to know what's at stake," Celestia told her younger sister, "and I know that Twilight can handle this."

The doors open as the group walked into the throne room.

"We got here as soon as we got your letters," Cadence said.

"You wouldn't have summoned us here unless it's really important," Twilight added.

"I'm sorry that I had to contact you on such short notice," Celestia apologized. "But this matter cannot be overlooked."

"What exactly are we dealing with here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Could it be Chrysalis has been found," Shining Armor asked. "If so, where is she hiding?"

"I'm afraid that this is far worse than the former queen of the changelings," Luna answered.

"Apparently," Celestia started, "another old enemy of ours has emerged from out of nowhere. An enemy that who's name I had hoped to never again hear."

"Who is it?" Twilight asked wanting to know the name of this evil and what they can do.

"It is the work of..." Celestia paused for a moment. She sighed, "Grogar."

"Grogar?" Rarity raised a brow.

Twilight was skeptical about that, "But Princess Celestia, Grogar is a fictional character from a story book."

"Yeah he can't be real," Starlight agreed.

"I'm afraid not my little ponies," Celestia said. "Grogar and Tambelon are in fact real."

Everypony gasped to what they just heard.

"Oh my..." Fluttershy squeaked.

"Tambelon is real?" Applejack asked.

"Why didn't you ever tell us about this before, Aunt Celestia?" Cadence asked.

The princess sighed, "I said it myself, I had hoped that I never hear Grogar's name again. Even since that you found the Elements of Harmony, I should've known even that was too good to be true."

"How do you know this?" Rarity asked.

"Perhaps somepony who has seen Grogar shall explain," Celestia said before she turned to the right, "You may enter now."

The figure came out from the side and it is revealed to be Acorn who has been listening to the princess's words.

They all looked at the new pony quite oddly, they all had a thousand questions to ask. Starting with "who are you" and "how do you know about Grogar" and so on.

"Allow me to introduce you to Acorn," Celestia said. "He's seen Grogar with his own eyes ever since he was a colt."

Acorn shook with fear as he looked at the ponies and dragon staring at him. Acorn opened his mouth and started to speak.

"H-hello everypony," Acorn said. I'm glad to meet you."

"What in tarnation happened to him?" Applejack asked. "And how is he connected to Grogar?"

"I will answer your question, Applejack," Celestia said. Acorn's ears twitched as he heard the name "Applejack"; Bright Macintosh and Pear Butter's daughter. He remembered the hearing about their kids while growing up in Tameblon. When he looked at the farm mare, he could swear that his heart was fluttering as fast as a hummingbird's wings. But he couldn't be developing those feelings, could he? His face turned red as an apple as he kept staring at her, and she was the most beautiful pony that he had ever seen.

Celestia began the origin of Grogar and his kingdom of Tambelon, "It was a some time after we had imprisoned Discord into stone and restored Equestria to order. Luna and I would visit Tambelon, but by then it was ruled by a kind and passionate king. We both befriended him and Tambelon, bringing our two kingdoms to peace. Over the years, our bonds of friendship was stronger than ever, until it's previous king passed away. And that's when a new ruler came. It was his trustworthy adviser Grogar; he was placed in charge magic matters. As Grogar descended onto the throne he grew power mad and greedy. But he wanted to rule Equestria as well as Tambelon. He came to us and demanded that we are to bow to his whims or else be destroyed; but we refused. That only enraged Grogar as he threatened to go to war with Equestria. To stop him, we remembered a bansihment spell that Starswirl the Bearded taught us before he and the other Pillars went into limbo. We used that spell to banish Grogar and Tambelon into the Dark Realm, hoping that it sealed him up for eternity."

Everypony was utterly shocked and terrified by the fact that they dealt with an enemy that seems to rival even Lord Tirek, Discord or Nightmare Moon. But none of that answers the question of how Acorn is connected to all this.

"I believe that I'll let Acorn tell his part of the story," Celestia finished.

Acorn took his gaze off of Applejack and sighed for a moment before he started, "Grogar has been sending his forces to different parts in Equestria to capture ponies and bring them to Tambelon as his prisoners. I know because I was caught by his soldiers when I was a colt. I was on my home from a summer camp, and then that's when I was caught by Grogar's forces; leading them is a donkey named Bray. He serves Grogar very loyally. I was placed into a wagon along with some other ponies who were caught the same time as I was."

"That's very sad," Fluttershy said feeling sorry for Acorn.

Rocky finally spoke up after hearing what was up, "Acorn, if you were a prisoner of this Grogar, then how may I ask did you escape?"

"It was through a secret tunnel dug up a pony I knew in a cell I was sharing with," Acorn answered. "Silver Stone I think his name is."

"SILVER STONE?!"

Acorn nodded his head in confusion, "Y-yes?"

"I was investigating the disappearance of Silver Stone, and that search led me to Princess Twilight and her friends. And now that we know what we're up against, there's no point in keeping quiet about the disappearances."

"You knew that there were disappearing ponies and said nothing, Twilight?!" Celestia leered at her former student.

Rocky defended Twilight, "Blame me, your majesty. I didn't wish to cause a panic in the masses and convinced her to be silent until we knew more."

"I see," she understood.

"But I believe that there is something else that you're not sharing as well," Luna said.

Everypony looked at Rocky as they wanted to hear what he had to say.

"I had an encounter with Grogar's forces not too long ago," Rocky said.

"What?!" Everypony gasped.

"You saw those ruffians and said nothing?!" Rarity asked.

"I had my reasons," Rocky said. "When I was followed into the Everfree Forest, I thought that I was followed by some Timberwolves at first, but they didn't give off the smell they gave off; so I thought that I would get them to chase me and I climbed up a tree so that I can see them with my own eyes."

"Okay reason enough," Starlight said.

"Also I heard them say that I wasn't the first one that escaped capture," Rocky said as he turned to Acorn.

"As I escaped, I climbed into the back of one their wagons and got off before I set off to Canterlot to warn Princess Celestia about Grogar and that's when I bumped into Tempest and Grubber here," Acorn explained as he pointed to the unicorn and her friend. "When they attempted to get us, Tempest fought them off along with Bray. After they retreated, these two told me they were coming here too, so I tagged along."

"How do they keep getting and in and out whenever they want to?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I don't know," Acorn asked.

Everypony groaned as they are left without a clue on how to get to Tambelon.

"That's not very helpful," Fluttershy said.

"We'll have to figure that out," Twilight said. "If there are ponies taken prisoner by Grogar, than we will take them back."

"Oh yeah!" Rainbow Dash said.

"We're all in this together, so what do you say?" Twilight stated before she pulled out a hoof.

"Of course, darling," Rarity agreed.

"Count me in!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Yee-haw!" Applejack cheered.

"Yay," Fluttershy whispered.

"I know I'm in!" Pinkie Pie beamed.

"You're not leaving me out," Spike said.

"Me neither," Starlight declared.

The seven ponies and one dragon placed their hooves and claw on Twilight's, as they knew that they were all in this together.

Rocky grinned and nodded as he knew that he picked the right ponies for the job.

Later that night, Acorn couldn't sleep. So he got up out of bed and wondered the castle halls thinking about Applejack. It was hard to believe that beautiful mare is the daughter of the two ponies he viewed as parental figures. Acorn couldn't remember his real parents all too well since his days in Tambelon. He didn't look where he was going when he bumped into a certain orange mare.

"Oh I'm sorry," Applejack said. "I didn't see ya there."

"Oh no, it's my fault," Acorn said. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Why are ya'll awake in the middle of the night?" Applejack asked.

"Couldn't sleep," Acorn answered. "I had... a lot on my mind lately."

Applejack looked at the brown stallion, "Same here."

The two ponies walked together. Acorn's face gre redder each time he looked at her. Her blue eyes sparkling like the stars, her blonde mane, beautiful as the sun; and her freckled face, she saw a huge resemblance of Applejack and her mom. Acorn wanted to tell her that he knows her parents, but he didn't know how. How will she react? And how will he face them after she tells him off for not letting her know sooner. Acorn had to do this in the right way.

"Say Applejack," Acorn broke the silence.

"Yeah?"

"You think that you can give me a little detail about why you're up?" Acorn asked her. "It might help to talk about whatever is bothering you."

Applejack nodded, "Ah've been thinking about mah ma and pa a lot lately. I kept having dreams that they were with me, mah brother, mah sister, and mah granny. It's like that they're always with me."

"Well, as long as you keep close to your heart, they'll always be," Acorn said.

"That's what mah granny always told me," Applejack said. "Ah missed them more times than Ah can count. Mah brother was mighty upset about it, and mah little sister was a baby back then."

"What about you?" Acorn asked her.

Applejack answered, "Ah didn't fare so well at all. After they went missing, Ah missed mah share of school. Ah was so upset. Ah was crying mah eyes out like a bunny in an onion field."

"I'm sorry," Acorn said. "I didn't mean to rub salt on those wounds."

"That's alright, sugar cube," Applejack said. "Ah just wanted to let it all out."

"Can you at least tell me the name of your parents?" Acorn asked.

"Bright Macintosh and Buttercup," Applejack answered. "Well her name is really Pear Butter. Ah didn't really know that ma was a Pear until mah grandfather moved back to Ponyville."

"Would that be because of the fued between the Apples and the Pears?" Acorn asked her.

Applejack turned her head in confusion, "Y-y-yes. How do ya know that?"

This was the moment of truth, he had to let it out and tell her the honest truth about her parents.

"I know about the fued because," Acorn paused before he took a deep breath, "I know them."

"WHAT?!"

"Yes," Acorn admitted. "Your parents were there when Grogar's troops captured me and some of the others."

"Are ya saying that mah parents are alive after all these years?!" Applejack asked.

"Yes," Acorn responded. "I figured that I should tell you and only you, since you deserve to know the truth; and I wasn't sure about how you would react to hearing it."

Applejack stood there un complete silence as the new information began to sink in her mind.

"Mah parents are alive..." Applejack whispered. "Are they alright?!"

"Yes," Acorn said. "And they've never stopped thinking about you. They've dreamt that they can see you again."

Applejack's eyes began to overflow with tears knowing that her parents are thinking about them even when imprisoned. She dug into Acorn's chest letting her emotions come out.

"Thank you," Applejack said with her face buried in his chest. She looked at him still crying, "ya have no idea how much this means to me."

Acorn wiped tears away from Applejack's face, "I'm glad that you finally know."

Acorn left to return to his room to sleep; Applejack did the same thing as she finally has closure about her parents.

"Ma, Pa," Applejack said in her thoughts, "Ah promise to get ya back home to us. Ah don't care what happens, Ah will find a way. Me and mah friends. Somehow."

Applejack soon dozed off to sleep dreaming happy dreams about her parents.

The next morning, somewhere in Appleloosa, an earth pony stallion was out in the middle of the desert gathering up some cactus water, when suddenly one of the goat creatures came out of nowhere and attacked him. The stallion ran for his life as the goat creature continued to chase him. He ran as fast as his hooves can carry him, but he trips over a rock sticking out of the ground. He is then tied up and taken to be put into a wagon prepared for him, when suddenly, a group of buffaloes charged at the goat creature.

"You mess with the ponies," the buffalo said. "You mess with us buffaloes."

The goat creature retreated, fearing that more buffaloes will come charging in. They untied the pony and ran back to the town to inform the sheriff.

Things were really serious now. Now that the four alicorn princesses knew about Grogar's pony abductions, only time can tell before how far Grogar will take his plans.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

If you're wondering what happened to Sunburst, he was working on something important and couldn't attend and he will be brought up to speed on what's up. Sorry for the confusion.

On the very next morning, the Mane Six, Spike, Starlight, Tempest, Grubber, Acorn Shining Armor, Cadence, Flurry Heart, and Rocky joined Princess Celestia for breakfast as she prepared pancakes for everypony.

"These are the tastiest pancakes that I have ever eaten," Grubber said.

"Well, thank you, Grubber," Celestia beamed. "It's very kind of you!"

"The faces on the pancakes are just adorable," Fluttershy said. "I'm almost sorry for eating them."

"That's what I said at first," Starlight added.

Starlight recalled the friendship mission that she went on when the map called her to solve the friendship problem Celestia and Luna had awhile back. Starlight had to go with her gut switching their cutie marks. Starlight feared that their unsolved conflict would result in the return of Nightmare Moon or the creation of Daybreaker. Neither of the royal pony sisters could allow that to happen, and the result lead to their apologies to one another and the experience brought them closer together than ever before.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you're enjoying them," Celestia said. Luna walked in looking exhausted from a long night of battling nightmares and bringing pleasant dreams. "Ah, Luna! Glad that you can join us. Care for some pancakes before you head to bed?" Celestia offered her a plate of pancakes topped with pineapple slices and cantaloupe.

Luna smiled at her sister's kind and generous offer, "Of course, sister. I would love some."

Luna took her seat next to Celestia, she began to enjoy the meal with the rest. But Applejack was the only exception, since the information about her parent's imprisonment in Tambelon is still fresh in her mind.

But this has not escaped Twilight's notice. She could tell that something was greatly troubling her friend.

"Are you okay, Applejack?" Twilight asked concerned. "You've been quiet all morning."

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash agreed, "and Fluttershy isn't that quiet."

Starlight, Spike, Rarity Pinkie, and even Fluttershy nodded with agreement.

"Nothing's wrong," Applejack lied. "Nothing at all."

None of the others were buying it. Applejack wasn't too good a liar and they all knew something was up.

"You should let it out, darling," Rarity spoke up, "you know that you can tell us anything."

"Umm... well, if you don't want to talk about it, that's okay, too."

"There's nothing to talk about," the farm pony defended. "Let's just dig in before these get cold." She dug her face into the pancakes, not caring if her face is covered with apple slices, whipped cream, and maple syrup. Her eyes shifted back and forth, and everypony was still looking at her. Even Shining Armor and Cadence were concerned.

She could clearly see that she wasn't fooling anypony. Rarity used her magic to wipe off the mess she made on her face with a napkin.

"Do you recall the incident at Dodge Junction when you refused to tell us the reason you won't return to Ponyville until we've confronted you in the desert?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah," Pinkie Pie said, "Back when you worked on a cherry farm to build up money to fix up town hall because that you didn't win any blue ribbons, while Rarity and I ended up railing our way back to you guys and I asked Rarity which one sounds better, 'chimicherry' or 'cherrycunga' and Rarity uttered something about getting back at Rainbow Dash after I landed on Rarity after accused you of breaking my Pinkie Promise, but you said you were going to explain at breakfast, but you didn't show up, so..."

"ALRIGHT PINKIE! WE GET THE IDEA!" Rainbow Dash yelled. The rainbow maned pegasus sighed at the memory of that experience, when Rarity soon glared at her, having to remember the bad experience in the desert, and a cactus in her mane. "Oh come on, Rarity! I said I was sorry, okay?!"

Acorn stared at the pink earth pony with confusion, he turns to Spike who shrugs his shoulders.

"Don't look at me," Spike simply said. "You'll get used to her antics soon enough."

"Okay," Acorn said.

"We're not going to pressure you, Applejack," Celestia said, "Fluttershy is right about you should share if wish to."

Applejack took the sun princess's words to heart. She looks at Acorn as he nods, suggesting that she should tell her friends.

Applejack sighed, "Acorn and Ah bumped into each other last night."

"Oooohhhh," Pinkie Pie teased. "What you two had to talk about?"

"It's not like that," Applejack defended.

Applejack blushed that her face was getting as red as Big Mac's fur, her friends laughed at her embarrassment. Cadence started to shift between Applejack and Acorn, she can tell that something was going on between those two. She noticed that Acorn was blushing as well. And like an arrow on the bull's eye, she instantly grinned, knowing that love was in the air.

"We only met yesterday," Applejack said. "We don't know each other too well.

"Y-yeah," Acorn added. "Being imprisoned by Grogar can do that."

"Okay," Twilight said, "putting the teasing aside, what exactly did Acorn tell you? I just had a feeling that he wasn't telling us everything."

"Do you want me to tell them or should you?" Acorn asked.

"Ah'll do it," Applejack said. Acorn nodded in agreement.

"First of all, do ya remember that Ah told ya about my parents disappearing without a trace when Ah was just a filly?"

"Yes," everypony said at the same time.

"Well, last night Ah learned that Grogar has them prisoner, too," Applejack said.

Everypony paused for a moment before, 3, 2, 1... " **WHAT?!**

"Is that why you're like this?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah," Applejack answered.

Rainbow Dash looked at Acorn and asked, "And why did you leave out that bit of information?"

Before Acorn could answer Applejack did that for him, "Because he felt that Ah deserved to know the truth; he's right, Ah do."

Everypony looked at Applejack happy that she finall has closure that her parents are alive. But at the same time they felt sympathy for her since they're among the missing.

"Luna and I understand what you're going through, Applejack," Celestia told the orange mare. "We both lost our parents when we were just foals ourselves."

"Despite how strict Starswirl was towards us he still treated us like his own," Luna added. "And we were on our own after he vanished. But we were never really alone, because we had each other; until... you know."

"And don't forget about Spike," Twilight said.

Applejack looked at Twilight.

"She's right," Shining Armor said. "Spike never knew his parents after he hatched and we were his family. And sure there were times that he got into mischief, but we loved him all the same."

Spike blushed as he felt embarrassed about all the things he did as a baby. Spike did some things like, eat the gems that he weren't supposed to and accidentally placing the curtains on fire with his burps and among other things. But Spike was thankful to the unicorn family he raised by for everything.

"And of course there's me," Cadence said. "I don't remember my mother and father all too well, but I've kept them close to my heart." Cadence nuzzled her daughter's cheek and the baby giggled. "Ever since Flurry was born, I wanted her to have what I didn't have when I was little. And I'm thankful for my adoptive aunts for making me into the pony I am today."

Cadence placed her head on Shining Armor's shoulder, and he nuzzled her.

"We all have your back, AJ," Rainbow Dash said.

"Most certainly," Rarity agreed.

"And when we save your parents and everypony else, I'm throwing them a 'Welcome Back to Equestria Party' in curiosity of yours truly," Pinkie Pie said.

"Seeing you happy will make me happy," Fluttershy said.

"You've done so much for me, I won't turn my back on you," Starlight said.

Twilight placed her hoof on Applejack's shoulder, "I promise you, Applejack. I will do everything in my power to reunite you with your parents. You have my word as a friend and as a princess."

"Thanks, Twilight," Applejack said as she started to cry, " Thanks y'all! This means the whole world to me."

The Mane Six hugged each other wanting to help their friend anyway they can.

Later, Acorn is walking the castle halls when he bumps into Cadence, who just happened to be doing the same, taking Flurry on a stroll.

"Hello princess," Acorn greeted. "What brings you here?"

"Just taking Flurry for a stroll," Cadence answered with a smile.

Acorn peeked inside the baby carriage. Acorn smiled at the little baby as she greets him in her baby talk.

"Flurry is such a beautiful baby," Acorn said. "I didn't think that an alicorn baby is possible."

"Neither did I at first," Cadence said. "Be glad that you weren't there when she had an overdrive in her magic."

Acorn winced at the thought, but all the same she as adorable as ever. Flurry reached her hooves for some attention. Acorn obliges the infant by tickling her tummy. Flurry found the tickles to her liking.

"Flurry seems to like you," Cadence said. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Really?" Acorn asked. Cadence nodded her head. "Well, I would love to."

Acorn lifted Flurry from her carriage as he started making funny faces at her. She laughed at the faces as they were so silly.

Acorn imagined himself holding a foal of his own he pictured Applejack as the imaginary baby's mother. Acorn mentally shook his head, not sure why he just thought of that.

Cadence spoke up, "So, Acorn. What do you think of Applejack?"

Acorn blushed as she asked him that. Flurry laughed at red face.

"W-w-well, I think she's very nice," Acorn stammered. "She's very honest. And I think that she is lucky to have such good friends."

"Sounds to me that you have love her," Cadence said slyly.

"No I don't!" Acorn lied. "We've only just met yesterday and I just think we could be friends."

Cadence giggled, "Acorn. You can't hide your feelings of love. I know, I'm the Princess of Love. I can see it a mile away. I noticed it when you were staring at her yesterday."

Acorn placed Flurry back in her baby carriage and sighed, "I guess you're right. I fell in love with Applejack the moment I saw her. When I told her about her folks, she hugged me and thanked me. My heart beated faster than normal when that happened."

"I can understand," the pink alicorn said. "When I first met Shining Armor, he used to stare at me like a deer in a light and just say 'h-h-hello and then run off with his face as red as a tomato. And that was the cutest thing."

Acorn seemed confused that somepony like Shining Armor would do such a silly thing, then again he would done something quite similar if he was in his horseshoes.

"You're not gonna tell anypony, are you?" Acorn asked.

"No," she simply said, "you should tell her. Applejack would know a thing or two about honesty."

Acorn smiled knowing that she was right.

"I guess we just help who we fall in love with, huh?" Acorn stated.

"Love comes in many forms," Cadence said. "Now if you excuse me, Flurry will need some fresh air."

Cadence pushed the stroller, as Acorn took one last look at Flurry. She waved goodbye at him, and he waved back.

Later, Shining Armor and Princess Cadence were heading back to the Crystal Empire for their anniversary. Twilight hugged her brother goodbye.

"I'm sorry that we can't help you rescue anypony, Twily," Shining Armor said.

"But you can help keep your subjects safe," Twilight assured her brother. "Your kingdom will need you."

"With the Crystal Heart it'll be impossible for Grogar to enter it since it's power ccan keep out not only ice and snow, but anyone with evil intent," Cadence said.

"But we can never be too careful," Shining Armor said.

Twilight kissed her niece on the forehead, "I'll see you soon, Flurry," Twilight said.

"Please be careful, Twily," Shining Armor said.

"I will," Twilight assured her brother. "You two, Celestia, and Luna will be the first ponies to know if I find out anything."

Shining Armor nodded, but feared for his sister's safety.

"So Rocky," Pinkie said. "Aren't you coming back to Ponyville with us? I can make some super duper extra yummy cupcakes for you."

"Thanks, but no," Rocky said. "I'm heading to Manehattan to see if there is any other disappearances there. I don't doubt that Grogar is still at work."

"That's a good idea," Starlight said.

"And if I find out anything," Rocky said. "You will know as soon as I do."

Rocky took his leave as he headed for his train for Manehattan. Twilight and her friends were about to take off, Tempest and Grubber came up to them.

"We'll be joining you," Tempest said.

"If we're going to team up, it might as well be a big team," Grubber added.

The Mane Six all nodded in agreement, it'll be like when she saved them from the Storm King.

"You're welcome to come with us," Twilight said.

Tempest smiled knowing that she can help anyway she can to rescue the ponies imprisoned by Grogar. Acorn looked at Applejack still remembering the conversation with Cadence earlier.

Acorn spoke up, "I would like to see Ponyville, too."

"Well, y'all are welcome to come along, sugar cube," Applejack told him. Pinkie and Rainbow Dash snickered to themselves while Rarity and Fluttershy silently squealed at the slowly blooming romance. Applejack glared at the unicorn and pegasus, "It's not like that."

"Oh, we wouldn't suggest that," Fluttershy said innocently.

"Most certainly not," Rarity added.

Applejack didn't buy it. She was still pretty steamed about her friends teasing her this morning, but it was all in fun.

As the Mane Six rode the train home, Acorn was mostly buy himself looking out the window. His thoughts of Applejack and her siblings being reunited with their parents was all that occupied his mind. Then he wondered about his own mother. Will he recognize his mother? How will he recognize her? And how will she react on seeing him again for so long? And will she believe him when he explains where he has been?

The train made it's stop at Ponyville. Acorn felt nervous coming to a new town, and even before he was brought to Grogar's dungeon, his legs started shaking as he slowly stood from his seat. He walked beside Applejack, not wanting to get separated from the group.

As he stepped out of the train, he could see that Ponyville was a little different than he thought it would be. He did still feel nervous, but he felt the atmosphere of the town was welcoming. His nervousness started to slowly fade away as he looked around, they were happy smiles everywhere he looked. Not a look of fear on any of them.

"Hey Acorn," Pinkie called out to the brown stallion. "How about I throw a party for you later? Every new pony gets a 'Welcome to Ponyville Party'; we'll have lots of fun and eat cake and play games!"

"Uh..." Acorn paused. He found it odd that he would be thrown a party just by somepony he didn't know all too well. "I'm not sure if I'm in a party mood."

Pinkie Pie gave her big gasp when he said that. Pinkie grabbed him by the cheeks, "Why in the world would not want a party?! Parties are to bring a smile on your face! It'll turn that frown upside down!"

"It's best that you don't question Pinkie Pie," Fluttershy told the stallion.

"Yeah, Pinkie might bebe weird, but you get used to it," Rainbow Dash said.

Acorn didn't know how to respond to that, but he knew for sure that the two pegasi were right. So he decided to take up the offer of the party.

"On second thought, Pinkie," Acorn said. "I'll take your offer for that party of yours.

Pinkie then started vibrating at an alarming speed as she smiled, then leaped up into the air. Pinkie even pulled out her party cannon even when up in the air (I don't know how she did that) and fired her confetti as it sprinkled down like snow.

Acorn looked at the pink earth pony very oddly, but he was told not to question it.

Meanwhile in Tambelon, Grogar was in his both chambers sitting in his desk when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Grogar instructed.

Bray entered the room and bowed his head.

"Master," Bray said. "We have captured more prisoners for the dungeons."

"Excellent work, Bray," Grogar praised. "It seems that my faith in you is restored. Where are they?"

"In the throne room, my lord," the donkey answered.

Grogar stood up and walked out the room. As he entered the throne room he inspected the newly captured ponies; two earth ponies, three pegasi, and two unicorns. He instructed to lock them up with the others and to tell the consequences of their escape.

Bray and the guards did as they were told and took them away. Grogar watched the prisoners leave, then he heaeded to the back of the room and unfolded the curtains which held a tablet which has an image of Grogar and written in a language that ponies in modern times can understand.

Grogar read over every inch of the tablet very carefully. He remembered the past very well. Thinking about the day of the last king's death.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

(Flashback)

"You what?!" the king roared. "Are you talking about conquering Equestria?! I will no part in this!"

"Oh but, sire," Grogar said, "It's to give strength to Tambelon. Some of the other kingdoms are calling us weak for the fact that we're befriending ponies; but we will show them we're not weak!"

"That's an their own opinion," the king argued, "that is no concern to me!

"I am only looking out for the welfare of the kingdom!" Grogar said.

"And it is appropriated, but that is my burden, not yours!" The king yelled.

"But, your majesty!" Grogar exclaimed.

"Enough!" the king roared. "Equestria has been our strongest supporter for years now; and I will not betray the princesses."

"You can't be serious!" Grogar yelled.

"You will not speak out of turn, Grogar," the king said. "I have spoken! You are dismissed, Grogar."

Grogar growled in rage as he storms out of the throne room. It was clear that through his eyes, the king was soft and weak. He decided to take matters into his own hooves. It was time for Tameblon to have a new king. Grogar slipped in a poison into the king's drink while no one was looking. Grogar was successful in the murder,so Grogar was crowned as the new ruler of Tambelon. His first order of business was to get the royal pony sisters to surrender to his rule.

Grogar entered the throne room with both Celestia and Luna sitting in their thrones. It was no surprise to them that Grogar assumed the throne shortly after his predecessor's death, but they had a grave suspicion that he intends to demand that they submit to his whims; but they knew better than to negotiate with tyrants. They kept their straight faces as he approached the alicorn princesses.

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna," Grogar greeted. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintances at last."

Celestia and Luna weren't buying it, but they had to play along.

"The pleasure is all ours," Celestia said with a fake smile.

"We heard of the passing of your previous king," Luna said. "You have our deepest condolences."

"I thank you both for consideration, your highnesses," Grogar said. "I have only been in your kingdom for a short time, and I will say you have done an excellent job at ruling it."

"Um... thanks?" Luna said unsure.

"My sister and I assume that you have a matter of business you wish to discuss with us," Celestia stated.

"Of course," Grogar said, "and I believe that it will benefit for both of our kingdoms; that is if you are alright with my proposition."

The two sisters shifted their eyes to one another, both silently agreeing that Grogar had malicious intent, but they kept their cool not wanting to alert their visitor.

"Perhaps you should tell us about your proposition," Luna started.

"And you can tell us how it will benefit our two kingdoms," Celestia funished.

"Of course, my dears," Grogar beamed. "I propose..." and that was the moment of truth, "that you surrender Equestria to me!"

 **"WHAT?!"** the two alicorns exclaimed using the royal Canterlot voice.

"It shall benefit Tambelon and Equestria that I rule two kingdoms instead of just one," Grogar said. "Now, do as I say and surrender your kingdom or we shall go to war."

"Never!" Celestia declared.

"We will not submit to tyrants such as yourself, monster!" Luna said.

"If that's how you want it," Grogar growled, "then I'll going to take Equestria by force!"

The goat charged at the alicorns with a ferocious rage and strength. Celestia and Luna dodged with speed on their side. Grogar attempted another frontal assault, but only towards the sun princess, but she fired her magic into Grogar's face making him fall on his side. That only infuriated Grogar further, his roar caused both his horns to give off a dark aura, before he fired at Celestia again. Celestia used her magic again, but this time as a shield. She held on for as long as she could before the shield shattered, striking her in the chest.

"CELESTIA!" Luna cried out. **"YOU FIEND!"**

The night princess charged at Grogar to avenge her sister, but her efforts were in vain as Grogar struck her with the same dark magic. Grogar roared with laughter as he is besting both alicorns at once. But neither one of them wasn't gonna throw in the towel just yet. They slowly stood up, both are injured, but still able to fight.

"Oh come now," Grogar said, "you cannot still be trying. You may have defeated Discord, but he is nothing compared to me!"

Grogar charged again, only to have both Celestia and Luna fire their magic at him right at the same time, but stronger than before. The force of the magic was too much even for Grogar, so it sent him against a wall. Grogar slowly stood up, still hurting from the blast. That did a real number on him.

"You may won this round, Princesses," Grogar stated, "but you will not win the next one."

The guards entered the room hearing the commotion from outside, unicorns charging their horns, while earth ponies and pegasi pointed their spears at him.

Grogar made a break for it towards the wall, "Equestria will be mine!"

Grogar charges back to Tambelon despite his injuries. He eventually makes it back to his kingdom. A soldier approached him with concern on his face.

"What happened to you, sire? " he asked. "Didn't your meeting did not go so well?"

Grogar did not answer, he just ignored him and kept staggering to his castle. What seems to be hours Grogar sits in his new throne, enraged over his failed attempts to take Equestria. But he was far from giving up the prize, but then... A guard comes barging in and kneels to Grogar.

"Lord Grogar!" the guard called out, "the Princesses of Equestria have come barging into Tambelon!"

"Is that so?" Grogar responded unsurprised. "Let them come here."

After a few minutes, the princess alicorn sisters burst their way in.

"So you've come," Grogar said.

"Grogar," Celestia started, "we are going to give you a chance to abandon your desire to conquer Equestria and we will leave peacefully."

"I will not," Grogar refused. "I told you that Equestria will be mine and I will do what it takes to have it!"

Celestia sighed, "Then it is clear that you have made your choice. So be it."

Celestia and Luna's horns began glowing, wind began blowing around them. Grogar didn't understand what they were doing, but he began to fear that it wasn't to be good for him.

"What are you doing?!" Grogar roared. " **STOP!"**

The royal pony sisters didn't listen to a word he said and cast the spell around the castle. A purple void began opening up and it slowly began consuming everything around it.

" **WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"** Grogar demanded.

"We have cast a banishing spell," Luna explained.

"Starswirl the Bearded has taught us this spell," Celestia added. "You and Tambelon will never be a threat to us again, so we are banishing you to the Dark Realm. Now you have no way of getting out."

" **NOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Grogar fired his dark magic at the void in an attempt to stop it, but it was in vain as the void began growing bigger faster. Celestia and Luna teleported out of Tambelon before the void can swallow them up as well. Soon all of Tambelon was engulfed and sent into the Dark Realm.

Grogar roared with raged as he began ramming into everything in sight. Bray, his most faithful servant came into the throne room.

"Lord Grogar!" Bray called out. "Tambelon is in peril!"

"I know, you fool!" Grogar yelled. "We have been banished into the Dark Realm!"

"What will we do?!" Bray asked.

Grogar didn't answer the donkey, but fortune did provide him with the answer. A tablet from the early days of Tambelon. Grogar looked at the tablet very carefully and smiled.

"Why are so happy all of a sudden?" Bray asked not understanding.

"Because I have found the solution to the problem," Grogar said. "It contains a spell that we can use to get in and out whenever we wish. But I won't be able toto get out since I cast the spell, but that isn't going to be a problem. Now leave me! I need to work."

"Of course," Bray said as he left the throne room.

(Back to the present)

"If I can't have Equestria for myself," Grogar said to himself, "then I'll have your subjects as my own."

Meanwhile, in the Tambelon dungeons, the imprisoned ponies hear of the news that came from Equestria, stating that there are now four rulers of Equestria.

This surprised Bright Macintosh and Pear Butter, stating that they HAVE been gone too long.

It didn't take long until Bray came in with the daily gruel and delivered it to the prisoners.

"Alright ponies," Bray stated, "your daily gruel is brought to you. DonDon't like it; not my concern."

The donkey cackles cruelly just he us about to take his leave, but he quickly notices something was amiss. He quickly turned back and went over to the cell and he looked inside.

"Is there something you want to rub in oir faces already?" Bright Macintosh questioned.

"Quiet you!" Bray demanded. He looked around and noticed that there is one pony missing from this cell. "THERE'S A PRISONER MISSING!"

Bray gasped as he knew that his master will be very displeased with this new bit of information, so he went to inform him.

Bray thought out loud," I just have to tell him easy, there's no telling how he will take it. But I know that he'll never take this too lightly; he will surely blame me for this, it's always MY fault. Okay, Bray, calm down. You're probably overreacting. It probably won't be as bad as you think it is."

The donkey swallowed a lump as he entered the castle, shaking like a rattle.

After a few seconds, we see a shot of the castle, **WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT ONE OF THE PRISONERS HAS ESCAPED?! WHY DIDN'T YOU INFORM ME OF THIS BIT OF INFORMATION TO ME SOONER, YOU IDIOT?!"**

I-I-I-I-I j-just found out, my liege?" Bray smiled nervously, Grogar looked at him angered by Bray's obliviousness of the escape. The good news is that he took better than he expected.

"Just when I was beginning to have faith in you, you throw it out the window in an instant!" Grogar yelled.

Bray was now paralyzed with fear. He couldn't believe this happened right under his nose. He didn't understand how he did it. There was way he could have gotten out, unless he had help. Then he remembered his encounter with Tempest and the brown stallion. He should have realized it sooner. Acorn escaped and Bray saw him.

"Ooh, why didn't I recognize him sooner?" Bray whined.

"Recognize who?" Grogar demanded.

"I think that broken horned unicorn I told you about may something to do with this," Bray reasoned. "I suspect that she used her magic to teleport him out."

Grogar looked at the donkey shaking his head at the ridiculous theory, "My dear Bray. If that broken horned has broken him out... **THEN EXPLAIN HOW SHE ENTERED INTO THE DARK REALM WITH THAT BROKEN HORN OF HERS?!"** Bray was really in a sling now. He didn't know how to answer that. Before he could come up with an idea Grogar stomped his hooves on the ground to silence him.

"I will not hear your poor excuse," Grogar said. "I should never have cast that immortality spell onto you."

But, Lord Grogar," Bray pleaded. "Please! Give me another chance to redeem myself again. I'll find this unicorn and bring her to you."

"Very well," Grogar said. "But keep in mind that this is your last chance. I gave you your immorality, but I can still kill you with a single stomp."

"Y-Y-yes," Bray said before he took off for Equestria, but he is stopped by Grogar one more time.

"And one more thing," Grogar said gaining the donkey's attention, "you will do this alone."

Bray didn't like where this going, but he accepted that term and took off. He opened the portal so that Bray can enter Equestria. Grogar didn't expect for the donkey to succeed, but he had to focus at the task at hand. First up, was doubling the guards so that nopony would get any ideas about escaping again.

With the guards doubled, Bright Macintosh and Pear Butter knew that Grogar has learned the news. They grew increasingly worried about Acorn.

Bright Macintosh held his wife close to him.

"Do you think that the princesses knows about us by now?" Pear Butter asked.

"I hope so," they all turned to Silver Stone who spoke up. "I know that they're already working on a plan to free us right now. Equestria has been through some dangers before, but I know that they can overcome this one."

Bright Macintosh and Pear Butter nodded with agreement. Pear Butter smiled knowing that she'll see her kids again and soon.

Meanwhile, in the Crystal Empire, Sunburst was looking over some ancient spells that he had uncovered, even before Starswirl's time. A knock came at the door, so Sunburst answered the door and found Princess Cadence standing outside.

"Princess Cadence," Sunburst said. "I'm sorry that I couldn't attend Canterlot with you; I have discovered ancient spells and I couldn't just walk away from it."

"That's not why I came here, Sunburst," Cadence said to him. "I came over to tell you something absolutely important."

Cadence explained to the unicorn stallion about Grogar and Tambelon, and about ponies disappearing without a trace. She told him that it was because of a pony named Acorn had escaped and informed her aunts and Twilight about this. Sunburst couldn't believe what he heard, but he was determined to help anyway he can.

"I'll head down to Ponyville and assist Princess Twilight on how we can to the Dark Realm. In my experience it may take years, but knowing her she'll have this figured out in less than that," Sunburst said.

"I knew I can count on you," Cadence beamed with confidence.

Shortly after Cadence left, Sunburst started to pack all the books and research materials he needed, hoping that one of them might provide a clue. Once he had everything he needed, he headed out to the train station to catch his train.

"If Tambelon is at work here," Sunburst thought to himself, "Equestria may have been in trouble far longer than as I thought it was before."

Sunburst boarded his train. As he rode the train he read over some of the books, hoping that he can have a clue he can deliver to the lavender alicorn before he got there and at the same time, ignoring the looks of some of the other passengers.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Acorn ended up making himself at home in Sweet Apple Acres. He was introduced to Big Mac, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith.

Acorn was nervous about meeting the family, but even when Bright Macintosh and Pear Butter had told them about their kids.

Acorn had only seen them in a photo, and he knew that it was a close family. Acorn had only told Applejack about her parents, but how will her brother and sister take it? And how will her grandmother? Or maybe her grandfather from her mother's side? A thousand scenarios ran through his mind, but he shook it off and decided not to think about it.

"Acorn!" Applejack called up. "Dinner!"

Luckily dinnertime was the distraction he needed to get his mind off of the worries and troubles he was carrying.

Acorn ate everything on his plate. As he ate, his mouth felt like that there was a party going on in his mouth and everybody was invited. After dinner, Granny Smith shown Acorn some of the family photos, Acorn was impressed with how many photos were inside. Apart of which included a photo of Applejack as a baby; Acorn's heart just melted when he saw that one. He knew that she was so adorable as a baby.

There were even some with the while family, some of which Pear Butter was pregnant with Apple Bloom. Acorn can only smile at the happy moment they all shared.

Meanwhile, in the School of Friendship, Twilight was going over on how to get to the Dark Realm and rescue everypony in Grogar's clutches. She went through every book she had in both the castle and school libraries about dark magic and transportation to other worlds, but there was no such luck. Even Spike was having problems trying to figure it out. So he ended flipping the pages back and forth from time to time or fluttering with his newly sprouted wings.

Twilight decided to head back to the castle to try again, wanting to make sure that she didn't miss any books. When she got there, she was greeted by Starlight.

"Twilight!" Starlight exclaimed. "I was on my way to get you!"

"Why? What's up?" Twilight asked.

"Sunburst got her a little while ago and he said that something in the library that you should see."

Twilight dashed off to the castle library as fast as a falcon to see what the unicorn had discovered. Sunburst is seen going over the discoveries he made during the train ride over.

"Sunburst!" Twilight said. "What did you want show me?"

"Well," Sunburst simply said. "I did some reading on the train ride over and I have discovered something extraordinary."

"What?" Twilight asked.

"See for yourself," Sunburst said as he passed the book he was reading over to her. Twilight grabbed the book with her magic and looked at the page he is currently on. The page had words wriwritten in a language that she could not understand.

"I don't understand any of this," Twilight said looking confused.

"Neither do I," Sunburst admitted. "It was written in an ancient language even before Starswirl the Bearded's time. And I doubt that even he would understand."

"Do you think that it has something to do with Tambelon and the Dark Realm?" Twilight assumed.

"I don't know," Sunburst answered. "But I think we should look into this just in case.

"Right," Twilight agreed.

Twilight and Sunburst looked over the ancient language hoping that they would understand it, but it would take some time to do it properly they both knew. But it wouldn't have stopped Twilight from figuring it out.

Later that night, Acorn is laying in bed trying his best to sleep, but the kept thinking about his time in Grogar's dungeon along with Applejack's parents and the rest.

"Bright Mac, Pear Butter," Acorn whispered to himself. "I want you to be with your kids again. I don't want to go back there, but I don't want to leave you there, either. I wish I knew what to do."

Acorn finally went to sleep. As slept he dreaming about seeing his own mother again, she's a white earth pony mare with a blonde mane and tail with a pink heart cutie mark surrounded by 2 music notes.

"Mom!" Acorn called out. He ran as fast as his hooves could carry him, tears of joy fills his eyes as he ran closer to his mother. Just as he was about to hug her, she vanishes with a blink of an eye. Acorn frantically looks around trying to find his mom. "Mom? Mom where are you?! MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She didn't answer his calls, but what he saw truly terrified him, it was Grogar and his army, Equestria was in ruins and all the ponies were captured as slaves. Acorn felt helpless, as the goat creatures were making their way towards Acorn. Acorn began running for his life. Everywhere he looked he saw fear and sadness on all their faces as they are bound with chains. Even Applejack and her family didn't fare so well.

The goat creatures quickly surrounded him. He knew that he's failed to save everypony he cared about, and especially Applejack. He failed to save her and it was the cause for the downfall of Equestria, and now Grogar rules it forever.

Then all of a sudden, Everyone just vanished. Acorn looked around to see the suddenly empty dream.

"You have nothing left to fear," a familiar voice calls to him, "I have banished these nightmares."

"Princess Luna?" Acorn asked. "Where are you?"

Acorn did receive his answer as she descended from the moon. She landed right in front of him.

"It really is you," Acorn said. "But why are you here? And how did you?"

Luna answered his question, "Quite simple, Acorn. I am the Princess of the Night; and as such it is my obligation to enter the dreams of my subjects and banish the nightmares."

Well, I'm glad that you did, your highness," Acorn smiled gratefully. "I just believed that this was the real thing."

"Yes and no," Luna said causing Acorn to frown, "because the feelings of the nightmares are real."

"What do you mean?" Acorn questioned.

"It was your fear that is the catalist your nightmare," Luna told him. "You fear that you will let everypony down, yes?"

Acorn nodded to confirm the lunar princess's answer. "Yes."

"But the one you fear that you will let down is Applejack and her parents," Luna added.

"Yes," Acorn said. "I'm just worried that I will let her down and something terrible will happen to her parents. That I'll let them down after they've been so good to me. I loved them both as my own parents. And my real mother has probably been worrying about me everyday since then."

Luna places her hoof on Acorn's cheek, "I can understand that you are afraid. Fear is perfectly natural, but we mustn't allow it to run our lives. I know that from experience. After I was changed back from being Nightmare Moon, I feared that nopony will accept me after my attempt to make the night eternal, especially my sister."

"But everypony did forgive you, right?" Acorn asked.

"Indeed," she answered.

"What should I do?" Acorn asked wanting to know.

"You must face your fears; conquer your doubts and reveal your feelings for Applejack. But, if you don't then your nightmares will continue to haunt you."

Acorn nodded as he understood what he had to, Luna began ascending back to the moon, but not before she said last thing, "Face your fears."

Acorn opened his eyes, and looked out the window to see that it was morning. Everything was just it is. He was glad that it was a dream and not real, but it felt pretty real. He immediately remembered the talk he had with Princess Luna, stating that he had to face his fears. But he just wish he knew how to do it. Acorn stepped out of his room and he spotted Applejack closing her bedroom door.

"Morning Acorn," she greeted. "Hope y'all slept well."

"Yeah," Acorn said. "I had a hard time sleeping last night, but I ended up sleeping like a baby after awhile."

Applejack smiled when she heard that, "That's good to know. Come on, let's head downstairs for breakfast before it gets cold."

Acorn nodded and headed downstairs with her. Acorn enjoyed the apple spiced pancakes he was presented to him. Applejack even gave him more just to fill him up more. Big Mac and Apple Bloom smirked at the two of them, it was like that they were a married couple. They both looked at each other and nodded in agreement that something was going on between those two. Even Granny Smith was quick to notice. It wasn't everyday that another one of her grandfoals would find a special somepony of their own. She knew for sure that Bright Macintosh and Pear Butter would approve of those two.

Later, Applejack gave Acorn a tour of Ponyville; even though that he didn't see much of it, he was amazed how friendly a place it was. First stop was at Sugar Cube Corner. Working there was both the Cakes, Pinkie Pie and Sugar Belle. As soo as the two of them walked in, Acorn's nostrils were greeted by the aroma of the pastries in the bakery. Cakes, pies, muffins, cookies, etc.

"Hello there, Applejack," Mr. Cake greeted. "I trust that you having a good day."

"Just as dandy, Mr. Cake," Applejack said.

"That's wonderful, dearie," Mrs. Cake said. She took notice of the stallion next to her and wondered if she got herself a new coltfriend. "And who is he?"

Before Applejack could answer Pinkie Pie did that for her, "That will be Acorn, we met him in Canterlot yesterday and he is a very, very, nice guy. We're even planning a party for him later, so that he'll feel right at home," Pinkie finished with a squee.

"What she said," Applejack deadpanned. "Ah should introduce ya, that will be Mr. and Mrs. Cake; the owners of Sugar Cube Corner."

"It's very nice to meet you," Acorn said when shook their hooves.

"We can say the same for you, Acorn," Mr. Cake said.

"And you're welcome here anytime," Mrs. Cake added.

Applejack pointed to Sugar Belle," And this is Sugar Belle, she's Big Mac's marefriend."

"Nice to meet you," Acorn said.

"You too, Acorn," Sugar Belle said.

"Just how did you too meet in the first place?" Acorn asked.

Sugar Belle explained that Big Mac used to make some deliveries to the village she used to live in for quite some time. And that Big Mac did some romantic gestures from fairy tales cooked up by Cutie Mark Crusaders. And there was a stallion named Feather Bangs who also had his eye on the young baker. The song they sang for her resulted in the destruction of her display case and turned them both down. But the big red stallion built her a new display case, but bigger, and they've been a couple ever since.

Acorn could only laugh at the story as he remembered Cadence telling him the story of how she and Shining Armor first met.

"I never would have imagined somepony like Big Mac to do something silly like that," Acorn chuckled.

"Big Mac may be the strong silent type, but he does have a silly side from time to time," Applejack said.

Acorn and Applejack ordered some muffins and sat atat the table and talked about some of the silly things Big Mac did when he was a colt. Mrs. Cake watched as they laughed at the memories. She remembered her younger days, when her best friend was seeing the son of her father's rival behind his back. She knew that a blooming romance between them. First Big Mac and now Applejack. It was only a matter of time before Apple Bloom finds love when she grows older.

After they left the bakery, Applejack continued the tour, showing him some of the spots she and her friends would hang out. They even stopped by Carousel Boutique. When they entered, Acorn was impressed with how many dresses on the mannequins in the shop.

"Rarity made all these?" Acorn asked.

"Sure did," she answered. "Rarity has a passion for fashion. Ah'm not really into that kind of stuff."

"Me neither really," Acorn said. "I never really understood it when I was a colt."

Rarity was placing her latest works on the mannequins in the shop when she spotted Applejack and Acorn in her shop.

"Oh hello, Applejack," Rarity greeted. "I see that you're showing your gentlecolt caller around town?"

Applejack's face blushed into a blazing shade of red when she teased him, "Ah keep telling ya it ain't like that."

"I'm only teasing, darling," Rarity apologized, "what Pinkie Pie would say that it was all in good fun."

"Sure it is," Applejack said.

Rarity took out measuring tape and a pad of paper and a quill, "But, I should take his measurements."

"W-what?" Acorn stammered before she took down the earth pony's weight and height. "What are you doing exactly?"

"I do apologize, darling," the white unicorn said. I was just measuring you for the suit I'm going to make for you."

"You're making me a suit?" Acorn asked. Rarity nodded in confirmation. "But I don't have the money to pay for it."

"Not to worry, Acorn," Rarity assured the stallion, "first time customers are always for free. And I'll have it done within two weeks tops."

Acorn smiled at the generous offer, " I don't know what to say, except thanks."

"Anything for a friend," Rarity said.

The two earth ponies left the boutique unaware of Rarity's giddiness building up. As soon as they were out of sight, she started squealing like a schoolfilly.

Applejack even shown Acorn the market district. Acorn looked around and looked at the many stands. They started to walk towards a stand with what appears to be a giant pear on the roof. Grand Pear was selling his pear jam to the ponies when he spotted his granddaughter with a stallion.

"Howdy there, Grand Pear," Applejack greeted her grandfather.

"Applejack, it's good to see you," Grand Pear said smiling.

Acorn looked at the elderly stallion and he didn't look as mean and resentful as he thought he'd be. He didn't even know how to tell him about his daughter being alive.

"Aren't you gonna introduce me to your friend?" Grand Pear asked.

"Grand Pear, this is Acorn," Applejack introduced, "Acorn, meet mah grandpappy, Grand Pear."

Acorn was skeptical about shaking his hoof after hearing about how he disowned his daughter, but he didn't want to be rude so he shook his hoof.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," Acorn said.

"Same here, sonny," Grand Pear said. "How are you two getting along?"

"We're good friends," Applejack answered. "Ah'm just giving him a tour around Ponyville."

"Is that so?" Grand Pear definitely liked where this was going. He only wished that his daughter was here to see this. "Would you like a free sample, Acorn?"

Grand Pear took out a biscuit and smothered it with the pear jam. Acorn took the biscuit and took a bite. He found it delicious.

"Wow," Acorn said. "This is good. I never had anything like this before."

The old stallion chuckled, "I'm glad that you like it."

Acorn was glad to see that Grand Pear is actually nice. Grand Pear would drone on and on about the many ways to prepare a pear. Applejack and Acorn took their leave as they concluded the tour. Grand Pear started to tear up thinking about Pear Butter.

"Pear Butter," he said in his thoughts, "I was a fool to disown you from that night. If I had a second chance to set things right, I wouldn't waste anytime."

Meanwhile in Manehattan, Rocky is going over to the train to Appleloosa as he heard news that there was an attempted abduction. As soon as he heard he knew that he had to make the first train.

Rocky said in his thoughts, " It has to be Grogar's handy work. There's no other explanation. But I am curious about how they're getting in and out of Equestria. I just hope that Princess Twilight is having better luck than I am." Rocky hopped on the train bound for Appleloosa. He wondered if there were any other disappearances. Several hours later, Rocky arrived at the scene and he spotted an earth pony stallion wearing a black Stetson hat and a silver star badge on his vest.

"Sheriff Silverstar?" Rocky assumed.

"That's me," the sheriff answered. "Are ya here because of the varmints that shown up?"

"I am," Rocky answered. "Where is the victim now?"

"In his home," Silverstar answered.

"Can you take me there?" Rocky asked.

"Sure," the sheriff said.

A little while later, Silverstar knocked on the door and the victim of the goat creatures answered the door.

"Sir," Rocky said, "my name is Rocky Beams. I was brought here because of the attempt that was made on you by some strange creatures, right?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Can you tell me what happened exactly?" Rocky asked.

"Well, I was out in the desert gathering up some cactus water, not bothering anypony, when suddenly, some goat-looking critter shown up and attacked me."

Rocky's suspicions were confirmed, it was one of Grogar's soldiers at work.

"What did happen after that?" Rocky asked. He needed more information on why would they pop up in random locations and how.

"I ran of course," he said. "I ran so fast, I hoped that I would lose him, but I tripped over a rock and he nabbed me. And tied meup"

"How did you escape?" Rocky asked.

"I didn't," he said. "I was saved by a bunch of buffalo in the area. They charge into that critter saving me. Then he ran off like a jackrabbit from a coyote. They untied me and we went off to see the sheriff."

Rocky placed his hoof on his chin as he found it odd that a creature like Grogar would run from buffalo. Rocky figured that someone like Grogar wouldn't be afraid of buffalo or even dragons. Rocky then figured that the goat creature that struck must have been a coward and he doubted that Grogar would take it so well.

"Did this creature say where he was taking you?" Rocky asked.

"No," the victim answered. "Nothing at all. Why?"

"No reason," Rocky simply answered. "And thank you for your time."

Rocky and the sheriff took their leave. Rocky decided to head to the buffalo village to speak with one of the buffalo that saved the pony from Grogar's soldier. Rocky arrived to the buffalo village and spoke with Chief Thunderhooves. Rocky explained to the chief about an attempt to abduct a pony from Appleloosa and about the creature who made the attempt. There were some who knew what he was talking about. So he explained.

"My buds and I were out in the desert grazing about, when we spotted a weird looking goat with a tied up pony," the buffalo explained. "We didn't like what were seeing so we rushed him. When we charged into him, we told him that he was messing with us, he's messing with ponies so the big coward just ran off."

"Can you give me anymore details about the goat you saw?" Rocky asked.

"Nope," the buffalo said. "That's pretty much all I know."

That was all he needed anyway, so went back to the train station, not to Manehattan, but to Ponyville. He knew that Twilight should hear this bit of news. The information may be small, but it was better than nothing.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Rocky departed the train and headed to the Castle of Friendship to inform Twilight of what an attempted abduction and hoped that she found something out about Grogar and Tambelon. Rocky reached the castle and knocked on the castle door in a frantic manner.

Spike opened the castle door and sees Rocky standing outside.

"Rocky!" Spike exclaimed. "Did you find out anything?"

"I found out a few things," Rocky answered the dragon. "I just came from Appleloosa after an attempt was made on a stallion just recently."

"He got away?" Spike questioned.

"A group of buffalo saved him," Rocky said. "The one who made the attempt was obviously a coward since Grogar wouldn't be afraid of anything like a dragon or maybe a roc.

Spike nodded in agreement about that, "I guess that's right." Spike remembered the run-in he had with a roc when he was going through his molt. He had no idea that's how dragons got their wings. He and Twilight worked together to save Rarity and Zecora from the hungry giant bird and flew off burned to a crisp.

Rocky made his way to the castle's library and spotted Twilight and Sunburst surrounded by opened books and pads.

"I figured that it wouldn't have taken you too long," Rocky said.

"Rocky!" Twilight exclaimed. "Did you find something out?"

"In fact yes," Rocky answered. "There were some disappearances, but not many were reported. And I just came here from Appleloosa to inform you that there was an attempt made."

"Um... Princess," Sunburst said. "Who is that?"

"Right, you two haven't been introduced," Twilight realized. "Sunburst meet Rocky Beams a world class detective. Rocky meet Sunburst, he's my niece's crystaller."

"A pleasure to meet you," Rocky said shaking Sunburt's hoof.

"The pleasure is all mine," Sunburst said.

"So Princess," Rocky averted his attention to Twilight. "What did you discover?"

"Just this," Twilight said as she shows the detective the book. As Rocky looked the book, his curiosity started to grow.

"Hmmm... interesting," Rocky said. "Judging by the date, I would say that nopony has spoken this particular language for many ages. I would say even before Equestria."

"That's what we figured too," Twilight said.

"We can't ask the other princesses about this language since they won't be able to understand it," Sunburst said. "And Starswirl won't get it either."

"But we should report this discovery to them just a precaution," Rocky said.

"Right," they both said in agreement.

"Spike," Twilight called out to Spike.

"Way ahead of you," Spike said when took out paper and a quill.

After Spike was finished writing the letter, Rocky looked at Spike as he sent it by fire bearth.

"Hmmm, mail by fire breath," Rocky thought. "That must be how Princess Celestia gets the letters."

Meanwhile elsewhere, the goat creature from before was feeling down that he failed.

"How could have I run away like that?" he asked himself. "I'm a soldier for Lord Grogar so how could I run off from a few buffalo even though I could have easily taken them on?"

The goat creatures sighed. "Okay, I'm gonna just get back on my hooves and try again."

The creature started to dart off as fast as a whip ready to redeem himself, unaware that he was being watched. Roland grinned knowing exactly what he was looking at. A goat like creature similar to Grogar from the story book.

"So there are real," Roland thought. "And I don't have a doubt in my mind that you have at least seen one of these creatures, Rocky. But to further my curiosity, I will allow myself to be captured."

Roland started to precede his ruse, walking like there was nothing going on what so ever. He whistled a happy tune to make himself known. Luckily for him, the goat creature was still close by so he heard the whistling. He approached the red unicorn from behind, but with caution this time; he wanted to make sure that there was no other creature to try to stop him. Knowing that he's a unicorn, he had to be absolutely careful not to get hit with his magic.

Roland was hoping that he was being followed, so make it look less staged he started to walk faster to goad the creature to chase him. He could hear the hoofsteps behind him going louder with each step, so Roland started to run like the wind. Roland then started to run like that he was running for his life; he could keep it up all day, but the goat creature eventually caught up with him as he was tackled to the ground.

"Gotcha pony!" the goat creature cheered.

"Oh please," Roland pleaded while faking fear. "Don't hurt me!"

The goat creature tied Roland up and started to carry him to towards the others. He made it to the others with hauls of their own.

When Roland was tossed in the wagon, he looked around to see some of the ponies already captured. All what Roland could do is smile as this was turning out better than he expected. The goat creatures made it to the dark void and entered it. When the wagons entered their destination, Roland looked around to see Tambelon with his own eyes.

"So Tambelon is real," Roland thought. "I wonder if there could be more than I think."

The soldiers made it to the throne room with Grogar sitting on his throne. He inspected the ponies, but the one who caught his attention was Roland.

"Take them to the dungeons with the others," Grogar instructed. "Except for this one."

"Of course, master," one of the goat creature said before they left.

Grogar looked at Roland with both suspicion and interest; Roland did the same thing with Grogar. Grogar circled Roland around for a bit.

"Grogar, I presume?" Roland finally spoke.

"I am," Grogar answered. "Why would you allow yourself to be captured with ease?"

"I don't know what you mean," Roland said feigning ignorance.

"You know exactly what I am talking about," Grogar pointed out. "You allowed yourself to be captured, knowing that you could've escaped, especially with your magic."

Roland grinned knowing that Grogar was right, "So you can ponies? Impressive."

"For a unicorn at your age you show magical potential," Grogar stated. "Why didn't you use it to escape?"

"I thank you for the complement," Roland said. "I only did so only to learn of the disappearances; but after meeting you, I know now. And I can say that you're no slouch yourself. But there is one thing that puzzles me; you look like that you have a vast knowledge in the field of dark magic, but you could not leave here. Why is that?"

"That is no concern of yours, pony," Grogar growled. "I doubt that an ignorant equine like you can understand."

"You're probably right," Roland agreed. "But you could explain so that I can."

Grogar used his magic to remove the unicorn's restraints, but adds a finishing spell on Roland.

"What did you do?" Roland questioned.

"I only casted a spell onto you," Grogar said. "I am not taking any chances of you using your magic against me."

"Caution is wise," Roland said.

"But even if you do escape, you don't have anywhere to go in the Dark Realm," Grogar said.

Roland nodded, "I have no intention of escaping."

"Good," Grogar said. "Because if you try to escape, then you will die. Now to answer your question, I cannot leave Tambelon nor the Dark Realm because of a spell I have casted to enter Equestria at will. I used this precise spell for many centuries. However I cannot pinpoint the exact location, so it only happens in random places."

"I see," Roland understood.

"I learned that spell time after Princess Celestia and Princess Luna banished me and my kingdom here. I've done so with an ancient tablet that I had accidentally discovered," Grogar explained.

"May I see this tablet of yours?" Roland questioned.

Grogar stomped his hooves making a thunderous sound, "That is not for your eyes!"

"Forgive me," Roland apologized. "I didn't mean to disrespect you. I only wished to see it to satisfy my curiosity."

"You will not find satisfaction here," Grogar said. "Guards!"

Two of the guards entered the throne room wanting to know what he wanted them to do.

"You summoned us, Lord Grogar?" one of the guards asked.

"Take him to the dungeon with the others," Grogar instructed. "And make sure that he stays there!"

"Yes my lord," the other guard said as he and the other saluted him. "Come on, you!"

"Wait!" Roland explained. "Celestia and Luna aren't the only alicorns in Equestria! There are two more!"

Grogar was not buying it, "Do you take me for a fool?!" Grogar roared. "There are no other alicorns in that world!"

"I swear," Roland said. "What I'm telling you is the truth! I can give you all four of them!"

"You have nothing that interests me, pony," Grogar said. "I gave you an order to get him out of my sight!"

The guards did as they were instructed, dragging Roland to the cells of the dungeons, but he remained confident that his plan worked to perfection.

In the dungeon, all the ponies in the cells all looks at the new pony in the bunch, most of them are saddened at the sight of another pony separated from his loved ones. But Bright Macintosh just looks at him, he wasn't entirely sure, but he could have sworn that he saw him grinning.

The dark red unicorn is locked in the cell across from Bright Macintosh, Pear Butter and the rest. As soon as the guards leave, this was the perfect chance to hear his story.

"Hey new pony," one of the prisoners called out. Roland looked at the ponies across from him. "What's your story?"

"The same as yours I can say," Roland replied.

Bright Macintosh looked at him suspiciously, "Then how come y'all were smiling?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Roland lied.

"Don't play dumb," the farm stallion snapped at him, "ya were grinning about something!"

Roland huffed, "I don't need to explain myself to you. I have my reasons."

"Now you jus-" Bright Mac said before he raised his voice; he stopped when Pear Butter placed her hoof on his shoulder.

"Let it go, hun," she said to her husband. "He's not worth it."

Bright Macintosh nodded not wanting any trouble than they already had, "Yer right, Buttercup. Let's just hope that Princess Celestia knows what's going on."

"Oh, I can assure you that she does," Roland said grabbing their attention.

"How do you know that?" Pear Butter a asked.

"I have," Roland paused for a moment to think of a word to describe Rocky, "an acquaintance who has been looking into your disappearing act for quite some time now. He and the princesses are working on a plan on to set us all free."

"You don't know anypony named Acorn do you?" Pear Butter asked concerned.

"I am not familiar with this 'Acorn' whom you're talking about," Roland said with interest. "Perhaps you can tell about him."

Both Bright Macintosh and Pear Butter explained about sending Acorn out to Equestria to get help from Princess Celestia in Canterlot. And about how Silver Stone dug a tunnel leading at the courtyard in Tambelon, and that's all they knew until they heard about Grogar's soldiers being beaten by a unicorn with a broken horn.

"A unicorn with a broken horn, you say," Roland said when he stroked his chin. He did remember hearing about a unicorn fitting that description attacking Canterlot when the forces of the Storm King invaded.

Back in the throne room, Grogar thought about what Roland told him. Grogar was not one to take any risks. So he called forth some soldiers.

"You called for us, Lord Grogar?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Yes," Grogar answered. "I have been informed of other alicorn princesses in Equestria."

"Other alicorns, my liege," another asked not understanding.

"Yes," Grogar answered. "This bit of information was brought to my attention, but I suspect that the pony who provided it may be trying to save himself. I need you to travel to Equestria and see if this is in fact true. And if there **ARE** other alicorns existing in Equestria, then bring her to me at once! So don't come back until you do!"

"Yes Lord Grogar," the first soldier said as he saluted. The soldiers took their leave Grogar was still unconvinced that there are other alicorns. But if there were, then he won't have a problem with destroying her himself.

"All threats against me must be destroyed," Grogar said to himself. "Celestia and Luna are no exceptions!"

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Over a week later, Acorn made himself feel like home in Ponyville. He accompanied Applejack to her lectures at the School of Friendship. He was impressed that she was a good teacher. During lunch, Acorn was eating the lunch that Applejack had made for him. As he ate, he enjoyed every bit of his apple treats. The Young Six were observing the brown earth pony hearing rumors about him and Applejack being sweet with each other.

"Hasn't any creature noticed to two being really close with each other?" Sandbar asked.

"I've noticed," Silver Stream giggled.

"Me too!" Ocellus added.

The hippogriff and changeling giggled like a couple of school fillies, while Gallus rolled his eyes and Smolder gags.

"Oh brother," Gallus said.

"Yona think that brown pony and apple pony good together," Yona stated. "They like each other very much."

"It has been pretty obvious," Sandbar noted. "It's been like that ever since the head-mare and the professors got back from Canterlot."

"Also we haven't seen much of the head-mare since then either," Smolder pointed out.

"You don't think that something bad is going on do you?" Silver Stream asked her friends.

"How bad?" Ocellus asked.

"Well, I'm talking about something so bad, it could be like when the Storm King came to Mount Aris and tried to take our magic for himself," Silver Stream answered.

"Hopefully it's not that serious," Sandbar said. "It's not my favorite thing to remember."

The rest of the Young Six nodded with agreement hoping that he was right. Elsewhere, Bray has blundered his way into the Dragonlands, unaware of the danger he put himself in.

He was quickly surrounded by teenage dragons. One of them a red dragon with a goldish underbelly and light amber wings picked Bray up by the tail.

"So what kind of pony do you think it is?" the red dragon asked.

"A funny looking one," a fat brown dragon said before he chuckled.

"I'm not a pony!" Bray yelled. "I'm a donkey! Now put me down!"

"Whatever you say," the dragon said before tossing him like a sock.

The red dragon tossed Bray to the white dragon with a pink underbelly. The white dragon tossed Bray to a purple dragon with blonde hair.

"Hey stop it!" Bray yelled.

"Sorry," fhe red dragon said, "can't hear you!"

The dragons kept tossing him around like a beach ball, until they turned to hear the stomping the ground.

The new dragon was a female blue dragon with a light turquoise underbelly.

"WHAT ARE YOU SCALEHEADS THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" the female dragon roared.

"Dragonlord Ember," the dragons said in fear as they stopped what they were doing.

Ember looked at the red dragon, who smiled very nervously as he tried to hide his fears knowing what will happen to him.

"Garble," she called out, "why were you tossing that donkey around?"

"Uh, we were just having fun with him," the dragon called Garble said. "Who dosen't like to be tossed around from time to time?"

"I don't!" Bray exclaimed.

"Shut up," Garble whispered.

"Put the donkey down!" Ember ordered. Garble did as he told, Garble grumbled for a bit, but as soon as the donkey ran towards Ember, the young Dragonlord took one last glare at the dragons. "I'll decide what to do with you geckos later!"

Bray was just confused with what just happened, a dragon just defended a donkey from other dragons. He feared what she could do to him. Could it be possible that she could want him for herself so that she could eat him. Ember looked at the terrified donkey.

"Sorry about those bozos," Ember apologized, "I told them not to mess with ponies, but I should have told them not to mess with donkeys. But why are you here anyway?"

"Oh," Bray stammered as he searched for something to get the dragon to let him go, then he came up with one. "I was just on my way to Equestria, but funny thing is I kinda got lost on the way, so since you helped me out, I thought that you could know a way out of here."

"You should go that way," Ember pointed to one direction. "You should visit Ponyville; I've been there a few times. And before to visit Twilight in her castle when you have the time."

"Who?" Bray raised a brow.

"Twilight Sparkle," Ember answered. "The Princess of Friendship. An alicorn."

Bray couldn't believe what he heard: another alicorn actually exists in Equestria. Bray knew that Grogar would want this new bit of information as soon as possible, but he had to remain on task to bring in a unicorn with a broken horn, or the princess may know her.

"Does Princess Twilight happen to know anything about a unicorn with something like, per say, a broken horn?" Bray asked.

Ember looked at Bray confused. "Not that I would know. Why?"

"Just for an unrelated matter," Bray lied. "And thank you for the help. And I thought dragons don't do helping. After meeting you, makes me glad that I thought wrong. Good day."

Bray took off in the direction that Ember pointed to. Ember shrugged off the thought about a broken horn and flew off to deal with Garble and his chums.

As Bray races out of the Dragonlands, he began laughing, another alicorn princess in Equestria.

"Not only I'm going to get my payback from that unicorn, but another alicorn too!" Bray laughed again. "Lord Grogar is going to be very pleased with me!"

The donkey chuckled before he bumped into a tree. Bray groaned in pain when he started to regret not looking where he was going.

Meanwhile, in the castle of Friendship, the alicorn, unicorns, earth pony, baby dragon, and pug faced hedgehog were going over every book in the library to find the ancient language of the world of old, and so far nothing. They were far from giving up from the search. Spike was skimming the pages when he found what they were looking for.

"Twilight!" Spike called when he flew to her. "I think I found it!"

"Let me see that!" Twilight said as grabbed the book with her magic. Twilight looked at the pages very carefully getting every inch of down. "This is it! We've got to get the others in here! They need to know about this!"

Nearly two hours later, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Celestia, Luna, Shining Armor, and Cadence all came as soon as they received the news of their discovery.

"What did you find out?" Fluttershy asked.

"As you all know, we have been doing research on the ancient language," Twilight answered.

They all looked at the markings, and not one of them could make out what it means; even Celestia and Luna were stumped.

"This is incredible," Celestia said. "Star Swirl the Bearded never taught us this."

"Indeed," Luna agreed. "I never seen anything like this before."

"I don't think anypony has," Celestia stated.

"I discovered this when I was on my way to Ponyville," Sunburst said. "It was the most amazing thing that I had ever discovered!"

Sunburst clapped his hooves and gave a bug toothy grin.

"Do you think that it is connected to Grogar and Tambelon in some way?" Celestia questioned.

Twilight was about to speak when Rocky spoke for her, "I would say it's most likely."

They all looked at the detective with confusion.

"And how do you think that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"If I have to guess, Grogar probably has one probably quite so similar," Rocky answered. "As Princess Celestia had already told us, Grogar's specialty is dark magic, so it would take any creature like a unicorn or possibly a changeling like Chrysalis to master such a spell. I believe that it could be a spell of some sort."

Everypony looked at Rocky at worried awe asas they wondered if that's how the disappearances were occurring in the first place.

"Did you know about this, Acorn?" Shining Armor asked.

Acorn shook his head, "No, to tell the truth. I only know that I was caught and brought to Tambelon against my will. And if that's how Grogar's forces kept getting in, then nopony is safe."

"We will have to send an alert to all over Equestria," the solar princess stated.

"Are you sure that's wise, sister?" Luna asked.

"We could have ourselves a panic in our midst," Cadence added. "Also nopony will believe that Grogar is behind this at all."

"We don't have any other choice," Celestia said. "Grogar will not be mentioned, but everypony will have to be vigilant when going alone orbin groups."

Applejack looked at Acorn, worried that her parents are trapped and they have no way to get out. She honestly didn't know what to do. Her best judgment is to let Twilight and the others do what they can to get to Tambelon and back.

In another room, Grubber was busy playing with Flurry Heart, keeping her entertained. Turns out that it wasn't so hard on him since she took a liking to Grubber. Cadence and Tempest came in and saw the fun they were having together.

"It looks like that Flurry likes you, Grubber," Cadence cooed.

Flurry proved her point by giving him a heartfelt hug. Grubber smiled at the alicorn baby as he felt his heart melt.

"I think that he likes the baby too," Tempest pointed out.

Cadence used her magic to grab Flurry and place her in her baby carriage. Grubber went over to the carriage and gave Flurry a tickle on the chin.

"Hope that I get to see you again, kiddo," Grubber said.

Shining Armor and his family left for the Crystal Empire to protect their subjects, as well as the royal pony sisters returned to Canterlot to do the same.

Not too long after, word started to spread out about ponies disappearing without any other explanation and they should be very vigilant at all times; that meant that a curfew is in effect, so nopony is to be out after dark. But, that did not ststop everypony from living their lives like nothing happened.

A few days later, Bray is venturing through the Everfree Forest, and he felt scared since he knew that there are creatures just as scary as dragdragons living there. He felt his spine tingle as he heard a snapping sound nearby.

He slowly turned around, but he saw nothing. He continued his pace but he increased his speed but suddenly he heared breathing behind him. Bray turned again, only to see a manticore right behind him.

"Yikes!" Bray yelled. "A manticore!"

He started to run for his life then the manticore started to chase him. He ran as fast as he could, then he found a pond as he dived in hoping that the scorpion-tailed lion would lose his scent. The manticore looked around and started to sniff only to lose the donkey's smell.

Bray sighed with relief that his troubles were over; but not for long as he felt a rise beneath him, he looked down to see what appears to be a giant crocodile made of stone.

"A cragadile!" Bray yelled as he leaped off before it could snap him up.

Bray started running as fast as he could not wanting to end up behind some creatures dinner. He eventually made it outside of the forest panting so hard tired from the running he made.

"That forest is no place for a donkey, like me," Bray said while he was still panting. "I have to find that unicorn and the alicorn princess and get back to Tambelon."

Bray got up headed into Ponyville. By the next morning, Bray was wondering around Ponyville, looking around the town and amazed to see how much has changed since Tambelon's banishment into the Dark Realm. He knew that we would taken notice if he weren't busy abducting ponies from left and right.

He started to ask around town, hoping that somepony would point him directions to the Castle of Friendship. Luckily he got his answer when he saw the castle, and also what looks like a school of some kind. Curious, Bray entered the schoolgrounschool grounds and he saw not only ponies, but also a dragon, a griffin and a yak reading some books.

"Um.. excuse me," a voice called from behind. He screamed as he jumped into the air. He turned to see Fluttershy right behind him. "Oh, I'm sorry to startle you. You forgive me, right? Please forgive me."

"N-n-notthing to worry about," Bray said. "I just got curious and I wondered in here. I was wondering if I could see Princess Twilight Sparkle, if that's not too much trouble."

"She's in her castle," Fluttershy said. "But she's terribly busy right now."

"With what?" Bray asked the yellow pegasus.

"There have been ponies disappearing without any reason," Fluttershy answered. "So she's looking into a way for us to find and rescue them."

"Rescue them?! That's just ridi-" Bray paused when he realized what he almost blurted out, "I mean, is that right?"

"Oh yes," Fluttershy said. "You shouldn't be out after dark; we don't want anything to happen to you."

"Oh of course not," Bray said. "I'll just head on out and be out of your mane. Ta-ta."

As quick as a whip, Bray darted towards the school gates. Fluttershy just shrugged when she headed to her classroom to set up for her next lesson. Bray didn't waste anytime when he approached the castle doors. Not wanting to make a sound, he slowly opened the door and snuck inside.

Half an hour later, Bray ended up getting lost in the castle as he kept finding one room after another.

"It looked a lot smaller on the outside," Bray said to himself. "I just wanna find those two and get out of here."

Meanwhile in the throne room, Twilight, Starlight, Sunburst, Tempest, Rocky, Spike, Grubber, and Acorn took a break after translating some of the ancient language.

"This is a lot harder than any of us thought it would be," Sunburst said.

"We all knew that wouldn't be easy," Rocky said.

"And of course it's never going to be easy," Spike groaned.

Tempest and I never had it easier back when we were with the Storm King," Grubber said when he was eating a bag of peanuts. Grubber flinched when he saw Tempest glaring at him. "I'll shut up, now."

"We're not going to give up," Twilight said. "If Grogar is anything like Tirek or Chrysalis, we will have each other to help each other out."

The unicorns, earth ponies, dragon, and hedgehog nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile in the hallway, Bray was trying his best to find Twilight, he heard some talking from one of the rooms. It grew louder when he approached one of the many rooms. He saw that the door was slightly open, so it was easy for him to look inside.

His eyes widened when he saw exactly who he was looking for. "It's them!" Bray thought to himself, "the unicorn with the broken horn, and an alicorn! Good fortune smiles on me today!"

So he thought when he tripped over his hooves causing him open the door completely, and expose himself. They all took a look at the newcomer, but only Acorn, Tempest, and Grubber recognized him.

"Oh no," Acorn said in fear," it's Bray!"

"You mean the donkey who works for Grogar that's been keeping you and several other ponies against their will?"

Acorn nodded very slowly, "Yes."

"Looks like this time, he's alone," Tempest pointed out.

"I should have recognized you from before," Bray said as he pointed to Acorn, he set his sights on Tempest, "and I told you that I'll remember what you did to me!"

"Not if we have any say on the matter," Starlight declared. She fired her magic at the intruding donkey, while he ducked out of the way. Bray was really in trouble now, so he began running. Everypony went after him while Acorn, Spike, and Grubber stayed behind.

They chased him all over the place; Bray threw some books at his pursuers hoping that it would slow them down, but Twilight blocked everyone of them and placed them neatly back in the bookshelf. The pursuit continued on, when Pinkie entered the castle, she heard the commotion going on and decided to look into it.

"Is that a game your playing?!" The hyperactive earth pony asked. "I wanna play too!"

Pinkie started to join in on the fun. Not too long, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy entered the castle also hearing the noises throughout the castle.

"What in the world is that?!" Rarity asked.

"Ah don't know," Applejack answered, "but it dosen't sound good."

The unicorn and pegasi agreed with the earth pony and went off to see what the ruckus was about.

Meanwhile, Bray is still running for his life as the group chased him in the castle. Pinkie Pie just pounced on top of the donkey, knocking him on his back.

"Hi I'm Pinkie Pie," she introduced herself, "are you new in Ponyville, huh, huh, huh?"

"Please get off of me," Bray said. "You're hurting me."

Pinkie was about to when Twilight called to her, "No, stay where you are!"

"Why?" Pinkie asked. "He said please to me; so I should get off him."

"I recognize that donkey," Tempest said. "This is Bray."

Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity all came in as Tempest explained to her that she met him when they attempted to capture her and Grubber.

"Oh," Pinkie finally realized. She leered at the donkey growling like a wolf. "You're that donkey who works for that big horned meanie-pants."

Everpony was shocked to hear that, and especially Applejack; the farm mare figured that Bray would know a way to get into the Dark Realm and into Tambelon. As soon as Pinkie Pie got off him, Applejack lassoed his hooves together just so as he won't escape. She glared at the donkey with fury in her eyes. She wanted him to pay for the role he played for the capture of her parents and for Acorn.

"Y'all have nowhere to run," Applejack scowled, "and ya aren't going to give us any trouble neither!"

"We should report this to Princess Celestia right away," Sunburst said.

"I was just about to suggest that anyway," Twilight agreed.

Bray looked around and knew of the dilemma he was in; if being tossed around by dragons was one thing, then captured by the ponies he was sent for was another, but they did not compare to the wrath he will suffer from Grogar of his failure.

"Uh-oh," Bray said, "I'm REALLY in for it now."

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Not too long after Bray had been captured, Princess Celestia was informed of this. She for one was surprised that he could be alive after a millennium; she figured that Grogar had to grant an immorality spell on him.

Bray still being tied up, was brought into the castle's library used as an interrogation room. Rocky being the good cop and Pinkie Pie being the bad cop.

A spotlight shines on Bray, temporarily blinding him. Bray shifted his eyes left and right, seeing Pinkie Pie pouring herself a cup of coffee, giving her an angry glare, while Rocky sat in his chair in a calm manner.

"Comfy?" Rocky asked, Bray didn't answer his question and just stared at the two ponies in front of him. "Can I get you anything? Juice? Tea? Or maybe some coffee, is she didn't already drink most of it."

Pinkie proved his point by refilling her cup after every sip.

"I would like that tea," Bray finally answered. That caused the pink earth pony pull the donkey close to her face.

"And how do you like it?! Do you like it black like your heart?!" Pinkie said in a really stern tone. Then returns to her usual bubbly self. "And would like some sugar in it? I mean, I like mine with lots and lots of sugar in it."

Rocky just stared at Pinkie with a face that is telling her to be serious, so she returned to her angry looking face, not going to be distracted again.

"Try all you want, ponies," Bray said, "nothing you say is going to break me."

"We only want you to tell us what you onow," Rocky said.

Pinkie slammed her hoof on the table, "Tell us about Tambelon! How do we get there?!"

"You better tell us," Rocky said, "I can't control my friend when she gets like this."

"Is this about all those ponies we took, right?" Bray admitted. The donkey chuckled as they knew that he hit the nail on the head on that one. "You're probably thinking that I'm going to help you get into Tambelon and betray Lord Grogar so that you can rescue them from his imprisonment."

Bray laughed right in their faces. Applejack glared at the donkey with anger. She wanted to beat Bray up for what he did so badly; she tried to keep her cool, but she couldn't stop thinking about her parents, knowing how miserable they must be.

Rocky pulled out a picture of Silver Stone and placed it on the table. "You recognize this pony here?" Rocky asked, Bray looked at the picture. "This pony has vanished months ago."

"And why would that phase me?" Bray questioned not caring.

"Because, his wife is pregnant," Rocky answered, "And by the time that his foal is born, it'll grow up not knowing who it's father is."

"And that is something that a hooded donkey meanie head can do!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, grabbing him.

"How are you getting into Equestria?" Rocky asked.

"It was through a spell," Bray answered.

"What is that spell?" Rocky asked.

Bray chuckled, "Grogar and his soldiers are the ones who can the spell to get in and out. I was only sent to retrieve the broken horned unicorn, but after learning of another alicorn princess, I thought that I would get double the kudos. And after I escape, I will bring them to my master and regain his favor."

Rocky and Pinkie looked at each other and left the library.

"This just got even more difficult than ever," Rocky said.

"Can't ya just make him tell us the spell to get us to Tambelon?" Applejack asked.

"Even if we did, it probably won't do any good since we don't know what spell Grogar used to get out in the first place," Rocky stated.

"If anypony can figure it out, Twilight can," Applejack pointed out, "she can figure it out before ya can say 'lickety split!'"

"She's right," Pinkie added, "she can!"

"I understand that you want to see your parents again, Applejack," Rocky stated, "but, you can't let your emotions cloud your judgment. But we're going to need a miracle if we're get what we need."

"I have got it!" Twilight exclaimed from another room. "Everypony meet me in the throne room!"

Everyone met with Twilight in the throne room, and everypony wanted to hear what Twilight had found out.

"What did you find out?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Please let it be good news."

Twilight answered, "I managed to translate some of the ancient Equestrian launguage from the page that Spike found."

"Alright!" Pinkie Pie cheered, "Does that mean that we can finally go to Tambelon?"

"It should," Twilight said.

"What does it say?" Fluttershy asked.

Twilight began reading, " _The earth ponies, pegasi, and unicorns are at each other's throats. The windigos will soons come feed on their hatred and distrust for one another, unless they put their differences aside then this land will be forever be blanketed with ice and snow. That cannot be allowed to happen_!"

Everypony all knew what that was, it was when the three pony tribes all despised each other and before they set off to find Equestria.

"That was only an entry that somepony wrote down," Twilight explained, "it doesn't say who wrote it or which tribe wrote it. But, whoever wrote this definitely was right about the windigos."

"Is there anything else on how to get to the Dark Realm, Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Twilight shook her head, "I still haven't gotten that far. But I'm far from giving up."

Everypony sighed as their search will take a little longer than expected, but, they had to have faith in their friend.

Meanwhile in Tambelon, Grogar sent a guard to fetch Roland from the cell is was currently in. As soon as the guard returned, he placed the unicorn before Tambelon's ruler.

"Good work," Grogar praised, "you may leave now."

The guard bowed as he returned to his post, leaving the two of them alone. Roland and Grogar looked at each other, then Grogar removed Roland's restraints.

"You have been giving this some thought, I trust?" Roland questioned.

"Tell me what you know about the alicorns other than Celestia and her sister," Grogar demanded.

"Of course," Roland said respectfully, "First their is Princess Cadence, the Princess of Love, she spreads love throughout Equestria. And their is Princess Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship."

Grogar's suspension was proven true afterall. He had sent his forces to search the land as a precaution, but as his patience grew short, he had to consider his word.

Roland spoke again, "But there is a fifth alicorn in Equestria as well."

"What?!" Grogar exclaimed. "What is her title?"

"She doesn't have one, because she is only an infant. A natural born alicorn."

"Impossible!" Grogar roared. "An alicorn cannot be just born! Explain how is it possible!"

"Alas, I'm afraid that I do not have the answers that you seek," Roland explained, "even Celestia and Luna don't have the answers for it as well."

Grogar was dumbfounded at this new bit of information, but he still wasn't willing to take any risks.

"You said that you can give them to me, correct?" Grogar questioned.

Roland nodded, "Yes. I can begin with the Princess of Friendship and her friends as an added bonus. In her possession is a map table that is connected to every part of Equestria."

"A map table, you say?" Grogar asked with curiosity.

"Of course," Roland answered, "the princesses and the table will be yours."

"And how do you plan to that?" Grogar questioned.

"Why, I will provide a spell that shall release you and your minions from this prison," the unicorn said. "I have in my possession a very peculiar spellbook; the only one of it's kind in existence. It shall have the necessary spell to release you, but I need to gain access to it to guarantee your freedom."

Grogar paused as he looked at Roland very cautiously, not trusting him for a second; but he had to consider that he was telling the truth, or the possibility that he is only saying this so that he could escape.

"Very well," Grogar said, "I will allow you to return to Equestria to read your little spellbook, but I will send one of my soldiers to accompany you."

"Not one for taking chances are you?" Roland asked.

"I am not," Tambelon's ruler admitted, "if you are lying, then you will die for your deception."

"I accept your terms, Lord Grogar," Roland said as he bowed his head.

Grogar called for one of his soldiers, and it happens to be the one that Roland manipulated into catching him. "You shall go with him to Equestria. And you will watch him closely as well."

"Of course, my lord," the soldier said bowing.

Grogar used his dark magic to open the gate to Equestria and the two of them entered through. Once in Equestria, Roland used his magic to teleport them back to Manehattan to prove himself to Grogar. Little did he knew, Roland had a plan of his own.

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

A short time ago, Bright Macintosh and Pear Butter were sitting in their cell when a guard came across the cell that Roland was occupying.

"Lord Grogar would a word with you," the guard said as he opened the cell door.

"I wonder what he wants," Roland said. Bright Macintosh watched the guard leave with his prisoner, but he couldn't help but notice that the unicorn was smiling.

"What could he be grinning about?" Bright Macintosh asked out loud.

Several days later, Applejack was bucking trees as Acorn watched. Not only beautiful but strong as well. Acorn needed to tell her how he felt about her, but he wondered about how she could react; probably turn in him. He had to tell her soon.

Applejack took a break from apple bucking for a while, so Acorn saw it as an opportunity to speak with her.

"Hi there, AJ," Acorn greeted.

"Howdy Acorn," she greeted back. "What's up?"

Acorn answered, "I thought that we could talk for a bit, if you don't mind."

Applejack shook her head, "Ah don't mind. Ya can sit down if ya want."

Acorn sat down next to her and looked right at her. He started to sweat like he was lost in the middle of the desert, feeling nervous.

Applejack looked back at him and noticed right away.

"Are ya okay, Acorn?" Applejack asked concerned. "You're sweating more than a pig in a heatwave."

"Really?" Acorn questioned, "I haven't noticed." Applejack raised a brow at that statement.

"Do ya need something to wipe off that sweat?" Applejack asked as she handed the brown stallion a rag.

"Sure," he answered, "thanks."

Acorn took the rag from her hoof; he blushed when he touched her hoof, and Applejack blushed as well.

Acorn quickly wiped off the sweat, he tossed it into the nearby bucket.

"Ya should have yourself a break since ya been bucking apples all day," Applejack suggested.

"I guess," Acorn said. "Do you think that there's any luck at the castle?"

"If Ah know Twi she'll have that spell to get us to Tambelon," she said.

"And reunite you with your parents," Acorn said.

"Yeah," Applejack said with tears flowing from her eyes.

Acorn knew all too well that she and her siblings will stoked at seeing her parents again after all these years. Acorn smiled as he's picturing the family hugging each other for the first time in years. Acorn had to let her know his feelings.

"Say, Applejack," Acorn said.

Applejack turned to face him, "Yeah?"

"Do you think that-," Acorn paused. "Um..."

Applejack looked at him with a confused expression.

"What?" she asked.

"What I am trying to say is," Acorn said. "Well, ever since that we met back at Canterlot, I've comfortable around you."

"Well, to be honest," she retorted, " Ah feel the same way."

Acorn looked her equally confused.

"Really?" he questioned.

"Ah don't know why," she said, "for some reason you're the only one Ah can talk to about mah ma and pa."

"They have treated me kindly since I met them as a colt," Acorn stated. "They are the best ponies I have ever met."

"And Ah'm glad that you've met them," Applejack added.

"And I'm glad that I met you, your friends and your family," Acorn said.

The two earth ponies were silent for a moment trying to think what to say next; they both blurted it out all at once.

"I/Ah love you!"

They both winced as they said right at the same time.

"What was it that ya said, Acorn?" Applejack asked.

Acorn had to honest not only to his feelings and to himself, but to her as well.

"I love you, Applejack," Acorn admitted. "I've been in love with you since we met at Canterlot. You have been so very kind to me, like your parents. You're the most beautiful pony that I ever known. I had fears that you didn't feel the same way, but I'm telling you now because I want you to know."

Applejack was deeply touched with that sudden burst of honesty. Her muzzle has a tinge of pink as she blushed. Now she had to return the favor.

"Ah love ya too, Acorn," Applejack admitted. "Ah'm kinda embarrassed, but Ah have the same feelings for ya as well. Ah wasn't sure that ya loved me though. But, Ah'm glad that Ah got to hear those words from y'all."

Applejack and Acorn smiled as the gazed into each other's eyes before they ended up giving each other a very passionate kiss. Acorn wrapped his hooves around her shoulders as she wrapped hers around his neck. They continued their kiss, not caring if anypony saw them. Their moment was interrupted with a sudden sigh.

"Aw," the voices called out.

They stopped kissing as they turned to see her sister and her friends staring at them all googoo eyed.

"Ah told ya that mah sister had a crush," Apple Bloom said.

"Apple Bloom," her sister scolded.

"Ah'm sorry, sis," Apple Bloom apologized, "we just wanted to see ya kiss."

"But we kept our distance and didn't use any fairy tail ideas like with Big Mac," Scootaloo added.

Applejack was about to scold them further when Acorn stepped in.

"Don't be hard on them," Acorn said. "They didn't mean any harm."

"He's right," Sweetie Belle said. "We're sorry that we spied on you."

"Just don't ever do that again, alright?" Applejack stated.

"We promise," the Crusaders said before they took off.

There was just one more thing that she wanted to make sure of, "Is there anypony else spying on us right now? Is there is skedaddle right now!"

It didn't take long before Pinkie Pie, Sandbar, Yona, Smolder, Gallus, Silver Stream, Ocellus, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Pipsqueak, Snips, Snails, Cozy Glow, Toola Roola, Coconut Cream, First Base, Dinky Doo, Featherweight, Tootsie Flute, Rumble, and along with some other foals, and even Grubber helping himself to some of the apples in the orchard took off.

"Grubber!" Applejack called out. "Ya bring them apples back here now!"

Acorn chuckled as he hugged her from behind as he longer cared who sees them.

"You're really beautiful when you're like this," he complimented her.

Applejack blushed not only from the complement, but she knew that the others will have a field day since Pinkie Pie spied on the two of them.

On the next day, the Young Six along with Cozy Glow and several of the students we're taught a lesson about spying on others and how it's wrong. That helped only a little when the others found out the truth.

"We're so happy for you, Applejack," Fluttershy said.

"I'm going to throw the biggest party that you ever had!" Pinkie exclaimed. She took out her party cannon and it fired it's confetti; and a banner that read "Applejack and Acorn Are Together" with two hearts with their cutie marks in the center.

"I knew that you two were right for each other," Rainbow Dash stated. "It's been obvious from the start."

"Absolutely," Rarity said as she swooned at the thought.

"Alright, nopony get carried away," Applejack stated. "Ah will admit that Acorn and Ah are together now; but we have to focus on getting to Tambelon and getting mah parents back home."

"Applejack is right," Twilight stated with Starlight, Tempest, Sunburst, and Rocky entering the room. "With Grogar planning to conquer Equestria at any moment we can't afford to let our guard down."

"Ever since we first heard about it, we've been working on a way to get there," Rainbow Dash said.

"And we just had a breakthrough," Sunburst said.

"Really?!" Applejack exclaimed.

"Yes," Rocky answered. "But there's only one catch."

Everypony looked at the detective confused.

"What?" Rarity asked.

Rocky finished, "The spell can only be done in only one specific place. And that would be where Tambelon once stood before Princess Celestia and Princess Luna banished Grogar and his kingdom to the Dark Realm. And there's somepony who knows where it is located."

"So who is it?" Pinkie asked popping out from behind Rocky somehow.

"Well, Ms. Pie," Rocky said, "I meant to say, to be technically accurate, some donkey."

"Of course, Bray!" Spike exclaimed. "He's been there, and he's the only one who knows where it is!"

"Are ya sure that this is a good idea, Rocky?" Applejack raised a brow. "He could lead us into a trap."

"I know," Rocky admitted, "it's not like we have a choice in the matter. Even when it comes to protecting your lover."

Applejack blushed as red as an apple, while Rainbow Dash and Pinkie chuckled at her embarrassment. Just as everything was just being put into motion, Starlight spoke up.

"Wait a minute," Starlight said, "whose going to keep an eye on the school while we're gone?"

Twilight spoke up, "I was thinking of you, Starlight. Somepony has to keep tabs on the school until we get back."

"Wouldn't you need me help with the spell?" Starlight asked.

"I had thought ahead on that," Twilight told Starlight. "I got Shining Armor and Cadence to help out. I wouldn't ask you to do that if you weren't up for it."

Starlight smiled and nodded in agreement, "You're right, Twilight. If you have faith in me that much, then I won't let you down."

Meanwhile in Manehattan, Roland and the goat soldier are currently in his private library reading the book that caught his eye. Not too long after returning from Tambelon, he searched for the appropriate book to keep his end of the deal. Unknown to the soldier, Roland would cast a spell of his own, which will allow him to become even stronger than Grogar; than even Celestia and he can rule all of Equestria, no the world if he wanted to.

Roland grinned ever so evilly that his plan is being set into motion.

"I have found something, my friend," Roland announced.

"What did you find?" the soldier questioned.

"I have found the one spell that should bring Tambelon back from the Dark Realm," Roland explained. "This dated back before earth ponies, pegasi, and unicorns set aside their differences to form Equestria; this language is rather strange, but interesting. I doubt that even Starswirl the Bearded would have ever thought of this."

"This is good news," the soldier said. "But you better not be trying anything to weasle out of your arrangement with Lord Grogar."

Roland lied, "Of course not. Infact, the only place that the spell can be performed is where Tambelon once stood. Come! We have to do, and little time to do it."

Back at the Castle of Friendship, Bray all tied up by Applejack's lasso, was brought to the Map Table so that Bray can lead the way, and Applejack, being the Element of Honesty, can tell if the donkey was lying or not.

"Why should I do any favors for you?" Bray snarled.

"We don't expect to," the princess countered, "we don't know where Tambelon is, but you do."

"I don't know where it is!" Bray exclaimed.

Applejack just looked at him and shook her head, indicating that he was lying.

Twilight tried again, "Where is Tambelon located?!"

"I don't know where it is!" Bray stated.

"Don't keep doing the same lie, Bray," Applejack scolded. "All of Equestria is at stake and ya'll think that Grogar gives a parasprites wing about you?"

"I will never betray my master," Bray stated. "I don't care what you do to me; nothing you do will make me talk!"

"Than you leave us no other choice," Twilight said. "Fluttershy, if you would?"

"My pleasure," Fluttershy answered.

"And what are YOU going to do? Are you going to whimper and cwy?" Bray gloated to the yellow pegasus.

Bray will soon regret making fun of her when she gave the donkey her signature stare right at him. Bray became paralyzed by the Stare.

"What are you doing?! Stop it! You're creeping me out!" Bray exclaimed. Fluttershy kept staring and staring until he cracked. "OKAY! OKAY! OKAY! I'LL TELL YOU! I'LL TELL YOU WHERE IT IS IF YOU GET HER TO STOP STARING AT ME LIKE THAT! PLEASE!"

Rocky was impressed that Fluttershy used that Stare of hers to make him crack. He was glad that he did his research on Twilight's friends when he met them. Bray hopped towards the table and pointed to the exact location.

"It's here!" Bray stated. "Right in the middle of the Shadow Wood Forest."

"The Shadow Wood Forest?" they all shivered.

"That place is crawling with creatures like ogres, trolls, and wargs," Rainbow Dash said.

They all shuddered at the thought of wargs. To those of you who don't know what wargs are, they're wolf-life creatures; they make regular wolves look like puppies compared to them.

"It dosen't look like we have a choice," Rocky said. "This is the only clue that we have, and we can't turn around and run off since coming this far."

Fluttershy wanted to head back to her cottage, but Rainbow Dash stooped her before she could sneak out.

"Oh no you don't!" the cyan pegasus said. "You're coming too!"

"I guess you're right," Twilight said. "We'll have each other to look out for each other. The Shadow Wood Forest may be more dangerous than the Everfree Forest. Let's get going."

Not too long, Shining Armor and Cadence had shown up, pushing Flurry's baby carriage. Twilight explained to the two of them of what's up. When her brother asked if she couldn't get Starlight to help, but she decided to look after the school until they returned. They both understood. Bray was shocked to see a baby alicorn. He lived for centuries and he never seen anything like that. Everyone, except for Starlight, Spike, and Grubber stayed behind, while Shining Armor dropped Flurry at Sweet Apple Acres. Just as they left Ponyville, with Bray as their guide, Spike flew up in the air with a worried look on his face.

"Be careful, Twilight," Spike said to himself.

Spike flew back down to the ground as Starlight comforted the little dragon.

"Don't worry, Spike," Starlight said, "they'll be back. I just know it."

"She's right, dragon dude," Grubber added. "Those ponies had been through a lot since the Storm King. Grogar dosen't know what he's getting into!"

"I was with them you know," Spike deadpanned.

Grubber chuckled sheepishly as he headed for the school, "I wonder what your school is serving for lunch today. I'm starving."

Grubber zoomed off as Starlight wasn't surprised that she knew that he's always hungry.

Later, Roland and the soldier ventured through the Shadow Wood Forest; much darker than the Everfree Forest, especially at night. The trees and bushes had eyes staring at the two of them waiting to jump out at them. Moving through the forest foliage, a giant bipedal being was creaking up behind the unsuspecting victims. He grabbed a piece of tree branch, using it as a club, Roland turned and fired his beam at the interloper, revealing to a gray, and muscular creature wearing what appears to be fur for pants and a skull necklace from whatever creature it killed, golden yellow eyes, and pointy ears. The giant creature ran off both hungry and crying in pain.

Roland chuckled as it ran off, "Foolish ogre."

The two of them continued their journey as another figure emerge from the bushes, smaller than than the ogre, and has wild fiery red-orange hair. And this creature was clearly female.

"Ogres are dumb," she said. "But trolls aren't."

The little troll went back into hiding to follow them.

At the entrance of the Shadow Wood Forest, the Mane Six, Shining Armor, Cadence, Sunburst, Tempest, Acorn, and Rocky following Braymade their way to their destination.

"So this is the Shadow Wood Forest," Tempest spoke up.

"Sure is," Bray said. "It's really changed after a thousand years."

"It's looks even more scary than the Everfree Forest," Fluttershy shivered.

"I'm not in the least bit scared," Rainbow Dash gloated as she heared a roar out in the distance. She started to shake, while Applejack looked at with a deadpan expression.

"Ya were saying," she said.

"A least bit might have been stretching it a bit," Rainbow Dash said.

"Okay, everypony," Twilight said. "we already came this far. There's no turning back at this point."

"If I know you, Twily, you did come prepared for this," a Shining Armor said.

"Sure did," Twilight told him. "Pinkie, did you bring the supplies with you?"

"Sure did!" Pinkie answered. "I brought somethings to help us out of any pickle we might and will run into! Food for ogres, food for trolls, sqeuak toys for wargs. I even brought glow-in-the-dark paint to mark our way in case that we get lost! And to find our way out!"

Pinkie brought out the glow-in-the-dark paint cans two of each color: Red, blue, green, yellow, purple, orange, pink, turquoise, and white.

"Good thinking," Twilight congratulated her. "Now let's get moving."

Pinkie put all the paint away and proceeded to move on. Applejack holding the lasso, so that Bray wouldn't get any ideas of escaping or leading them in the wrong way, and holding Acorn's hoof so that they won't get lost. The unicorns and alicorns lit their horns so that they would see where they're going.

Cadence knew first hoof that those two are together now, but she had to focus. Not too long, there was a sound of a twig snapping which startled everypony.

"W-what was that?" Rarity asked scared.

"I don't know," Sunburst, " And I'm not sure that I want to stay and find out."

They kept moving forward Pinkie took out a yellow paint can and marked her way.

Roland and the soldier eventually made their way to what they were looking for. Where Tambelon once stood.

"Now the time has come," Roland said. "Let's get the show on the road."

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

The same troll from before lost track of the unicorn and goat, when she saw more ponies in the forest.

"More ponies," the troll said. "wonder where they go."

The young troll followed the group in the forest; not long before Pinkie got a feeling that something is following them.

"Um... everpony," Pinkie chirped.

Everypony stopped and looked at her.

"What is it?" Rarity asked.

"I have a feeling that something is following us," Pinkie said. "It started following us just a few minutes ago."

Everypony looked around hoping that it wasnwasn't anything dangerous. What could it be? An ogre? A manticore? A chimera? Timberwolves? The bushes started bristling as the creture was smaller than any of those things, but it didn't mean that it wasn't dangerous. Not long after as a flash of red-orange jumped out startling the ponies. The little troll swung up in the nearby tree like a monkey. She started laughing as she looked down at the group.

"I've never seen ponies in this forest before," the troll said.

They saw her and they knew exactly what it was.

"I don't believe it!" Sunburst shouted. "A troll!"

Fluttershy went behind Rainbow Dash.

Shining Armor started to charge his horn preparing to fire at the troll, "Don't come any closer."

"Pinkie," Twilight called out, "whatever trolls eat, feed it something and it'll go away!"

Pinkie Pie did exactly that, pulling out what appears to be a dark purple mushroom with greenish blue spots on it. It gave off a smell that the ponies didn't like, but trolls like it. The pink earth pony threw the mushroom at the troll, catching it. She started to eat it. The troll savored the taste of the mushroom.

"Was that a stink mushroom you just threw at it?" Rocky asked holding his muzzle.

"Yes indeedy," Pinkie Pie said. "Trolls naturally likes anything that smells stinky and rotten; and stink mushrooms are a troll's favorite."

Everypony wondered how they couldn't smell it before, but they decided not to question it.

"Great!" Shining Armor said. "Now let's get outta here, before she decides to have us for dessert."

Everypony agreed as the darted off. Wanting more she decided to follow them.

It didn't long as the group was quickly surrounded by a pack of wolves, bigger than normal.

"WARGS!" the group exclaimed.

"Pinkie!" Acorn yelled. "Now will be a good time!"

Pinkie pulled out several squeak toys. As one of they toys landed in front of the alpha warg; it picked the toy only to make it squeak. The sound startled them at first, but the alpha started to chew on the toy as it found it to it's liking. The others started to follow their leader's example. Just then, a warg puppy ran towards the group as Fluttershy began rubbing his belly.

"Oh, you're just a playful little puppy, aren't you?" Acorn was confused by what he was seeing. The warg puppy then got up on his paws and started to lick her face. Fluttershy giggled from each lick. "Aw, I like you too."

The pup stopped licking Fluttershy made his way towards Rocky and started to Rocky. The pup started to wag his tail like a dog as Rocky knew that the puppy obviously likes him. Rocky petted the pup on the head as the puppy jumped on him and licked him in the same affection as he did Fluttershy.

"I would like to stay and play, little one," Rocky said as he patted the pup, "but we don't have the time."

Rocky rubbed the pup's head one last time before he rejoined the group to their destination. The troll landed on the warg puppy's back and instructed him to follow, and did that like a knight riding on his steed.

"How much further?" Twilight asked.

"Pretty close," Bray said. "I remember this area like the back of my hoof."

As the group made their destination for Tambelon's former residence, they saw what they did not expect to see; it looked like a unicorn with one of ththe goat creatures. Rocky immediately recognized the unicorn and didn't like where this was going.

"Roland!" Rocky called out.

That grabbed his attention, as he saw his longtime adversary along with two of the princesses and their friends.

"Ah, Rocky Beams," Roland said with delight. "You've come at last! And you've brought the princesses of love and friendship with you. I knew that you would show up here. And I'm glad that you did, too."

"What are you doing Roland?!" Rocky yelled.

"I'm glad that you asked," Roland said. "I was in the middle of casting a spell that will bring Grogar and Tambelon out from the Dark Realm to our world once more!"

Everypony gasped as they heard him say that. Twilight than spoke up.

"You can't be serious!" Twilight exclaimed. "You're only endangering Equestria by undoing the spell that sent him there! What will you gain out of this?!"

"So much, princess," Roland said. "Grogar will finally be free and have his revenge on Princesses Celestia and Luna. And good fortune smiles on me today, for I have an audience!"

Bray couldn't believe what he just heard. This unicorn was casting a spell to bring his master back home. Now was his chance since he spotted the soldier.

"You there!" Bray called to the soldier. He turned to see the dobkey tied up.

"Mr. Bray?" the soldier asked.

"Don't just stand there!" Bray ordered. "Save me!"

The soldier obeyed as he charged towards Applejack. Acorn pulled out of the way in time before he rammed into her. Rainbow Dash, Shining Armor, and Tempest engaged the goat soldier as Rocky made his way for Roland. Unfortunately for him, Roland was prepared for this. Rocky hit an invisible wall, keeping him or anypony else from interfering.

"I should have known that you would cheat, Roland!" Rocky exclaimed.

"Cheater, cheater, pumpkin eater!" Pinkie Pie added.

Roland finished chanting the language in the spellbook as a dark aura began resonating from his horn. As he finished his chant, the ground began shaking, and the clouds started spiraling.

The fight between the ponies and goat soldier stopped, and Bray looked up in the sky as he struggled his way out of his bindings.

"Can it be?" Bray asked himself.

Rocky and Twilight looked up in the sky as they both knew what it meant.

"Game over, Rocky," Roland stated. "You lose."

Roland began laughing as the spell did infact work.

Meanwhile, in the Tambelon dungeon, the floor under them began shaking as everypony inside began panicking.

"What is going on out there?!" Pear Butter asked.

"Ah'm not sure, hun," Bright Mac said. "Ah can't even tell if it's good or bad for us."

Back in the forset, the troll and warg puppy felt the ground shake. Even the ogre from before was startled by this. He saw the two of them and followed them to where that dark cloud was spiraling.

Grogar and his forces stood at Tambelon's entrance, as he smiled that his plan was at last in realization.

The cloud disappeared as the ponies all saw the forming of Tambelon.

"Tambelon," Acorn whispered.

"Sweet Celestia!" Sunburst gasped.

"It cannot be!" Cadence added.

"This isn't good," Shining Armor said.

Tambelon had finished forming it's appearance as Grogar began laughing in triumph.

"At last!" Grogar shouted to the world, "After a thousand years! I am finally free! Now that Tambelon has been restored to it's rightful place, we can finally have our revenge!"

Grogar's army cheered as they charged towards the ponies and tied them up. Grogar inspected the two alicorns in his presence.

"So you're the princesses I was told about," Grogar stated. "I am glad that I finally get to meet you at last."

"So, you're Grogar!" Twilight pointed out.

"Indeed I am," Grogar said, "with you two here, I only need only Celestia and Luna. That won't be a problem for me."

"Lord Grogar!" Bray called out to him. Grogar looked towards Bray's direction as he bowed his head. "It was I who captured them for you. Them and the unicorn I have spoken of. Bring her forward!"

The soldier did exactly that as he headbutted her to the ground. Grogar examined her closely. "So you're the one who caused the the trouble from before. You won't cause anymore trouble, I assure you."

Tempest was about to fire her magic at him, when she was sucker punched by Bray.

"I told you that I will remember that," Bray gloated. "What shall we do with the prisoners, my lord?"

Grogar looked at all the other ponies, and decided what to do with them.

"Throw them in the dungeons with the others," Grogar commanded, "except for him!"

Grogar pointed to Acorn. Applejack gasped as she feared for his life.

"Throw him in a different cell," Grogar said. "Have him executed for his escape."

"As you command," Bray bowed. "Come on, you!"

Acorn tried to reach for Applejack's hoof, and she tried for his.

"Acorn!" Applejack cried.

"Applejack!" Acorn called back.

Before the guards could take Rocky, Roland searched every nook and cranny to make sure that Rocky wouldn't be trying anything.

Roland found the equipment that Rocky had prepared for his escape.

"And what was that about cheating, Rocky?" Roland asked as he chuckled.

"This is why I always have a hard time with you, Roland," Rocky said before he's dragged off.

"What about the princesses, my lord?" Bray asked.

"They'll stay with me," Grogar said.

The soldiers placed chains on both Cadence and Twilight. They both tried to break their chains, but nothing worked.

"I can't break mine!" Twilight said. "Can you?"

"No I can't!" Cadence answered.

"Exactly," Grogar said. "The chains are specially designed to keep unicorns from using magic to escape. And now thanks to you, I now know that they work for alicorns. Grogar began laughing evilly. "Now let us be on our way!"

"Allow me to take you towards their castle," Roland offered, "in Canterlot!"

"No!" Twilight and Cadence gasped.

Grogar and his forces began their march towards Canterlot, while what remained took their prisoners to the dungeons, and Acorn to a different cell.

Outside, the troll, ogre, and warg puppy peaked through the bushes as they saw more creatures marching in the forest, not caring what gets in their way.

"This day is just full of surprises," the troll said while the ogre nodded in agreement.

In the dungeons, the ponies were thrown in the cell with Bright Macintosh and Pear Butter and some of the others.

"Enjoy your new home, ponies," the first guard chuckled. "And make yourselves comfortable."

"And don't think about trying to get out!" the second guard added before they left. "Unless you wanna end up like the other one!"

Rainbow Dash called out them," Come back here you big horned cowards! I'll kick your flanks from here to next Wednesday!"

"This is just great," Shining Armor frowned. "Cadence is being held hostage, and there's nothing we can do."

Applejack opened her eyes, as she sees two ponies she recognized. Bright Macintosh and Pear Butter gasped as they recognized the pony right in front of them. Their eyes filled with tears both parties knowing that day has finally come at last.

"Ma? Pa?" Applejack asked in tears.

"Applejack?" Bright Macintosh asked.

"Is it really you?" Pear Butter finished.

The three ponies hugged each other they began crying in joy as she was finally reunited with her parents after all this time. Applejack's friends had tears in their eyes, witnessing such a heartfelt reunion.

"Ah'm not dreaming this time! Am A'h?!" Applejack cried.

"No, sugar cube," her mother assured her, "it is real. You've grown even more beautiful than I thought that you would."

"And we're mighty proud of ya, AJ," her father said as he took off her hat to ruffle her mane.

Applejack wiped away her tears and put her hat back on, "Ah've missed ya so much."

"So did we, hun," Bright Mac said.

"We've thought about you everyday since coming here," Pear Butter said.

The two ponies looked at the new ponies, while Pinkie Pie waved at them.

"Are ya gonna introduce us to your friends?" Bright Macintosh asked.

"Huh?" Applejack turned, completely forgetting that there were others with her. "Oh right! Ma, pa. Ah want ya'll to meet mah friends. Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Shining Armor, Tempest Shadow, but her real name is Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Shining Armor, Sunburst, and Rocky Beams."

Rocky was astonished that the farm pony considered him a friend, even that he's known them for a short time.

"Well, it's good to meet you all," Pear Butter said. They all smiled as they knew that they have her approval. Pear looked around and noticed that there's one pony missing.

"Where's Acorn?" she asked.

Applejack lowered her head, tears in her eyes again, "They've took him in a different cell. He's going to be executed."

Everypony gasped as they knew that it was bad news.

Rocky looked at the back and he recognized the pony there.

"Silver Stone?" Rocky called out.

Silver Stone looked at the detective, "How do you know my name?"

Rocky answered, "It was your wife that hired me. I was investigating your disappearance, as well as many others."

"Scarlet?!" Silver Stone exclaimed. Rocky nodded to confirm it. "Did she give birth yet? And she did, is it a colt or a filly?"

"I don't know I'm afraid," Rocky said.

Silver Stone frowned as he lowered his head.

Some of the ponies looked at Tempest amd noticed that her horn is broken.

"You're that unicorn who gave Bray what for awhile back, aren't you?" one of the prisoners asked.

"I am," Tempest answered.

"And where are the princesses?" another asked.

"They were captured as soon as Tambelon came back from the Dark Realm," Sunburst answered.

"How?" a pegasus mare asked.

"And where are we?" an earth stallion asked.

"You're in the Shadow Wood Forest," Rarity answered.

"We were coming here to get all of you out," Rainbow Dash said.

Pinkie Pie wrapped up, "And we ran into a troll and a pack of wargs in the forest, while I knew that trolls liked to eat stinky and rotten things and brought sqeuaky toys for the wargs to play with, and a warg puppy came up to us, when she rubbed his belly and went up to Rocky and licked his face. Then when we got here, there was a dark red unicorn with one of Grogar's soldiers casting a spell to pull Tambelon out and he succeeded, so he had us captured, and he took Twilight and Cadence with him, while we're in here and Acorn to be executed."

Pinkie finally took her breath.

Applejack's parents were amazed how she didn't get so dizzy from all that explanation, but also how they went through all that trouble for them.

"Now that's something," Bright Mac said and Pear Butter nodded.

"You said that Princess Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadence were captured as well?!" Silver Stone exclaimed.

"Um... Yes," Fluttershy squeaked.

"And now we're trapped here, while my wife and sister are with that monster, making their way to Canterlot, and that traitor with them!" Shining Armor stated.

Pear Butter looked at Pinkie Pie and asked, "Pinkie Pie, right?"

"Yes indeedy," Pinkie answered.

"You mentioned a dark red unicorn," she pointed out, "did he happen to have a black mane, wearing a suit and cape, and a monocle?"

Rocky knew who she was talking about, "Yes. Roland Graves was helping him out."

"Ah knew that Ah couldn't trust him," Bright Macintosh said, "Nothing, but a two-faced skunk."

"And Acorn's is gonna die because of him," Applejack said.

"Now, now, Applejack, it'll be alright," Rarity said trying to comfort her friend.

"No, it ain't gonna be alright!" Applejack yelled.

Everypony was surprised by this sudden outburst.

"Applejack!" Pear Butter gasped.

"Twilight and Cadence are captives to Grogar, and he's headed for Canterlot, Celestia and Luna are in a pickle, and Acorn is gonna be killed just after that he and Ah became a couple, everything was going our way and it downhill fast!" Applejack bellowed.

The Apple parents couldn't believe what she just said. Pear Butter's eyes started to water with happiness.

"You and Acorn are together?" she asked her daughter.

Applejack nodded.

Pear Butter hugged her daughter tightly, knowing that Applejack now has a special somepony.

Meanwhile, in a different part of Tambelon, Acorn sat in his new cell in sadness, knowing that everything he fought for, everything he tried to do was all for nothing.

"Applejack," Acorn said. "I want you to know, when I die, that the last thing I think of will be of you. I love you so very much, AJ. I just want to see you one last time."

Outside, the troll, ogre, and warg puppy entered Tambelon; being careful not to let any of them see them. The troll noticed a piece of dark pink hair on the ground and knew that it was from the pony who gave her the mushroom. She presented it to the puppy, who sniffed it. The pup lead the two of them towards the dungeons. The troll knew that there will be a lot of guards around, so that gave her an idea. She jumped to the ogre's ear and whispered her plan to him. The ogre quickly got the idea and took out his club.

"Ogre bash goats," the ogre said.

The ogre went off to start the distraction while the troll noticed two guards asleep at their post. The troll instructed the pup to get the key. She did so by drawing the key on the gound so that the pup would know what he was getting. The puppy understood, and went off to get the key. Being careful, the little warg took the key. The guard started stirring, fearing that he woke him up, but he goes back to sleep. The warg made his way back to the troll. She gave the ogre the signal to launch the attack.

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

Inside the dungeon, loud crashing sound followed by screams can be heard from outside.

"What in the world is going on out there?" Rarity asked.

"Not a clue," Shining Armor said.

"But, me know," a voice called out. The troll used the key to unlock the cell. "Ogre bash goaties, while me get ponies out."

Nopony questioned why a troll of all creatures was helping them, but they took the first chance and got out.

"Say, I know you," Pinkie Pie pointed out. "You're that troll from earlier."

"Pink pony give me yum-yum mushroom," she said. "Me help ponies leave here. My name Ree."

"Well, thanks a lot, Ree," Sunburst said.

"Does Me get yum-yum mushroom now?" Ree asked.

"You'll have as many as those mushrooms you want if you open the cells," Rainbow Dash instructed.

"Me open cages," said as she unlocked everyone of the cells; causing the ponies to stampede on out.

Pinkie managed to get her pack back and give Ree the foul-smelling mushrooms.

Outside, the guards were busy dealing with the ogre attacking.

"Kill the ogre!" one of the guards yelled. "Don't let that foul beast get away!"

The ogre swung his club at any charging enemy; they went flying like ragdolls for the ogre was obviously too much for them. Bray hearing the commotion came out to see.

"WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE?!" Bray yelled. As he saw the ogre in Tambelon, he panicked. "You idiots! Get rid of that ogre! At any cost!"

The ogre set his club down to grab one of the guards by the horn and tossed him towards another, which landed on Bray. Bray struggles to get loose, as he now noticed that the pprisoners are now escaping and fighting the guards getting payback for the cruelty they were forced to endure. Bray got out eventually, only to be bitten on the tail.

"YEOW!" Bray cried. The donkey ran off with the warg puppy chasing him around while barking. "Get away from me, you mangy little animal! Get away! I said get away!"

The group heard the barking only to see Bray running for his life. Not looking where he was going, he bumped into a large figure, which happens to be Bright Macintosh.

"Ah told ya that we'll get out," the yellow stallion stated.

Fearing what he'll do to him, Bray ran off the opposite direction regretting the path he chose with the warg puppy in front of him, growling at the donkey. Bray looked back, only to see the group coming towards him. Bray was definitely afraid now.

"Who are ya gonna take a chance with?" Applejack asked. "Him? Or her?"

Bray knew that she meant Fluttershy and her Stare. Bray was shaking like crazy.

"Where's Acorn?" Applejack demanded.

"If you're talking about that brown pony, he's in that tower!" Bray said pointing to the tower. "Just call off your attack!"

Ree whistled to the ogre making him stop. Ree handed her the key to Acorn's cell.

Applejack raced towards the tower searching for Acorn. She looked in every room on the tower until she found the cell she was looking for. Applejack opened the door and found Acorn chained up. Acorn opened his eyes and his eyes filled with tears.

"Applejack!" Acorn cried. "You're okay!"

"Ah wouldn't be if anything happened to ya," she said as she undid his restraints, and hugged him tightly. "Ah didn't want to lose ya."

Acorn hugged her back, "I don't want to lose you either."

They kissed each other with so much passion, just like their first kiss. They stopped kissing when she helped him on his hooves.

"I can walk on my own you know," Acorn argued.

"Ah know," she said, "Ah just wanna keep ya safe."

The couple made it out of the tower to rejoin the others. Everypony had an opportunity to escape, but they didn't know their way out of the Shadow Wood Forsest, except for the rescuers.

"We'll have to race back to Equestria and help Twilight and Cadence!" Rainbow Dash stated.

"Even if we did, we would be too late," Sunburst said.

"He's right," Rocky agreed, "we'll need something to get us to Canterlot in time and stop Grogar's invasion."

"Any ideas on how?" Bright Mac asked.

"Not a one," Tempest said.

Everypony thought of what to do when, suddenly, an airship just happen to fly in above them. What caught by surprise was it was Captain Celaeno and her crew.

"Well now," she said, "we meet again!"

"Celaeno!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Ah didn't think that we'd see them here!" Applejack said.

"I take it that you know those birds," Rocky guessed.

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash admitted, "they were slaves to the Storm King, until we gave them back their awesomeness!"

"You helped a bunch of pirates?" Acorn asked.

"They're really nice and fun pirates!" Pinkie Pie said.

Another familiar voice called out, "You ponies are full of surprises."

"Capper!" the Mane Five exclaimed in surprise.

Capper jumped off the ship and landed on his feet. He dusted himself off.

"What are you guys doing here, anyway?" Shining Armor asked.

"We were just sailing the skies when we saw something in the distance, so we decided to look into it," Celaeno said.

"But we didn't expect to run into you out here," Capper finished. "So what's new with you?"

"Lots had happened," Applejack answered the cat's question. "Think that y'all can give us a lift to Canterlot?"

"Sure thing," the pirate captain said. "What's up?"

"We can explain everything on the way," Applejack told her.

"But first," Pinkie Pie announced. She grabbed a loudspeaker and spoke into it. **"ALL ABOARD!"**

They didn't need to be told twice as they boarded the pirate ship; any ship is better than staying in Tambelon any moment longer.

"I wonder if my ship can support so many," Celaeno wondered. "Set course for Canterlot!"

The crew obeyed their captain as they did that. The crew managed to lift the ship off the ground and sailed off to the skies. Bray and the guards just watched helplessly as they're now tied up.

"Lord Grogar is going to be furious when he gets back," the guard said to Bray.

"Shut up!" Bray roared.

Meanwhile, Grogar and his army marched through the Everfree Forest and made it outside of the forest. One of the soldiers noticed Ponyville in his sight.

"Lord Grogar," the soldier called out, "there's a town over there!"

Twilight and Cadence knew all too well that meant trouble for Ponyville.

"Take half of our forces and turn it into a burial ground!" Grogar ordered.

"Right away, my lord!" The soldier saluted. "You heard him! Half of you with me!"

They did exactly that as he led them to attack Ponyville. Twilight and Cadence's hearts sank as they knew that Flurry was in there, as well as many good ponies, and Twilight's students will be in danger.

The Young Six were taking a field trip with Starlight to learn about enjoying what others like to do. Spike and Grubber were assisting her.

They hung out at Sugar Cube Corner, enjoying some cupcakes Starlight had purchased for the group. Coming in, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, entered with Flurry Heart riding on Apple Bloom's back.

Flurry felt nervous coming back since the Cake Twins got mad at her for breaking their hot air balloon toy. They smiled as they waved at her. Flurry clinged to Apple Bloom not wanting to get off.

"It's alright, Flurry," Apple Bloom told the baby, "Ah won't leave yer side."

Apple Bloom set her down in front of them. The Pound and Pumpkin Cake looked at each other for a second before Pound Cake rolled a ball to the baby alicorn. Flurry returned the favor by rolling it to Pumpkin Cake. Pumpkin rolled it back to Flurry, then back to Pound, and so on. Apple Bloom stayed with Flurry making sure that nothing happens.

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo purchased some cupcakes as they noticed Sandbar and the others.

"Hey guys," Sweetie Belle greeted.

"Hey Sweetie Belle," Sandbar greeted back, "Scootaloo. What ate you three up to today?"

"Just watching Flurry Heart until her mom and dad comes back," Scootaloo answered. "Big Mac was supposed to watch her, but he went off to find Sugar Belle a birthday present. So, we're watching her."

They looked over at where Flurry still rolling the little ball.

"Is that the head-mare's niece?!" Silver Stream exclaimed. "She's adorable!"

Silver Stream went over to where the babies are; the babies stopped what they were doing and looked at the hippogriff. She is joined by Ocellus, and Yona.

"Hello, little babies," Ocellus greeted.

"Do babies like yak?" Yona asked them. "Yak like babies."

The yak and changeling joined them into rolling the ball. Pound Cake rolled it to Yona, who pushed it to Pumpkin Cake, who rolled it to Ocellus, who rolled it to Flurry, and so on. Sandbar, Smolder, and Gallus smiled as they watched their friends play with the babies.

Sugar Belle came out of the back and started to replenish the cupcakes, when the moment was interrupted by a loud crash from outside. Than it was followed a few screams.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and rushed towards the doors. And that was they got a sight of what was going on. The goat-creatures were attacking Ponyville.

"Are they what I think they are?" Spike asked scared.

"I recognize those guys," Grubber said. "Those are the guys that bumped into me and Tempest awhile back."

Starlight rushed out and turned to Sugar Belle.

"Sugar Belle, keep them out of danger!" Starlight told her. "No matter what, protect them!"

"You can count on me," Sugar Belle said. "Kids, stay with me!"

"Yak not scared of goats!" Yona announced.

"Well, babies are," Sugar Belle stated.

Starlight fired at the goat-creatures, going down after every hit. The cretures was crushing everything in sight, Starlight kept firing and firing, until one sucker punched her. Starlight went down for the count.

He was going to finish her off, when suddenly, he took a whiff of something. He turned to see that his tail was fire. The soldier yelped as he ran around trying to find some water to put it out. Starlight opened her eyes to see that it was Spike who saved her.

"Thanks Spike," Starlight said.

"Anytime," Spike said.

Starlight raced towards the other soldiers, while Spike flew into the air and threw in more of his fire breath.

"A dragon!" The soldiers retorted. "Get it!"

The soldiers chased the young dragon around town. Spike looked back and he can see that they were lagging from behind. Spike flew up high, then dove back down and flamed the soldiers right in the faces. They ran off yelping in burning pain. The two of them was doing good until more soldiers surrounded them quickly. There were a couple of soldiers who headed for Sugar Cube Corner, with Sugar Belle in their sight. Sugar Belle was paralyzed by fear to run. She was told to protect the students and the foals; she wasn't sure if she could. She closed her eyes and wished that somepony would come to her rescue.

Her wish was granted when a large figure rushed from behind the soldiers and clobbered them good. Sugar Belle opened her eyes to see that it was Big Mac who saved her.

"Are ya alright, Sugar Belle?" Big Mac asked.

Sugar Belle smiled as she hugged her savior, "I am now, thanks to you. My hero."

Sugar Belle kissed his cheek, as he blushed and chuckled.

"Ah'm just glad that ya'll are okay," Bug Mac said.

"Oh brother," Gallus said annoyed.

Suddenly, pretty much all of Ponyville, began fighting for their town. The battle raged on through the town until the lead soldier made the order.

"RETREAT!"

They didn't need to be told twice as the ran as fast as they could go.It wasn't long until they all disappeared into the Everfree Forest.

"And stay out, ya no good varmints!" Granny Smith called out.

"And good riddance to those things," Grand Pear added.

Meanwhile, at Canterlot, Grogar and what remained of his army arrived at Canterlot.

"After all these centuries," Grogar spoke. "Revenge is within my grasp."

Twilight and Cadence gasped as they both knew that the worst is about to happen.

"We await your order, Lord Grogar," a soldier said.

 **"ATTACK!"**

Grogar's forces charged towards Equestria's capital, charging to burn it to the ground.

The nobles were carrying on with their day as nothing was going on. Jet Set and Upper Crust were sitting at a table sipping some tea when suddenly they felt the ground shake.

They turned to look to where the source of the rumbling. Their eyes widen as they saw what appears a horde of monstrous goats charging.

"This is what we don't need!" Jet Set gasped. "Run dear!"

Upper Crust didn't need to be told twice, she and her husband started to run for their lives. The soldiers began terrorizing the city while Grogar with the princesses as his hostages, made his way towards the castle.

"Break their defenses!" Grogar ordered.

The soldiers pressed on the attack, while Grogar along with Roland, made itbto the castle. The guards tried to stop the two of them, they were too powerful. Roland fired his beam at one guard, while Grogar charged at another.

Inside the throne room, Celestia and Luna are right inside.

"Sister," Luna sqeuaked, "is this what I think it is?"

"Indeed, my sister," Celestia answered, "Grogar once again came knocking on our doorstep."

Outside the throne room.

"Is that where the two sisters are?" Grogar said.

"Yes, Lord Grogar," Roland answered, "With two princesses in your possession, Celestia and Luna won't be a problem for you."

"Good," Grogar smiled. "You go and join my forces."

Roland bowed to his command, "Of course, my Lord." Roland went off to put his own plan into motion. "Now that he's busy dealing with those two, I'll begin to make myself more powerful than ever!"

Back outside, everypony is running around screaming as Grogar's army continued their attack. The guards patrolling the streets were quickly beaten as they were no match for the goat-creatures. Unknown to anyone, the airship makes it's way over Canterlot. The ponies, and other creatures on board were witnessing the attack below.

"It looks like that wewe're too late," Capper pointed out.

"Yeah, but that's never stopped us before!" Rainbow Dash said.

"She's right," Shining Armor stated. "The pirates and I will take the soldiers! The rest of you go after Grogar!"

"And I'll join in the fight!" Tempest added.

Shining Armor nodded.

"We all will!" A unicorn stallion called out. All the former prisoners cheered in agreement.

That just left the Mane Five, Sunburst, Rocky, Bright Macintosh, Pear Butter, and Acorn to deal with Roland and rescue Twilight and Cadence.

"Let's give them Tartarus!" Celaeno yelled out.

Everyone aboard jumped off the ship to fight off the forces of Grogar and save Canterlot before the chaos began spreading across the land.

Shining Armor, the pirates, Tempest, Ree, the ogre, and the former prisoners started to fight Grogar's army, giving them the justice that the ruler of Tambelon had robbed them of.

Back at the castle, Grogar bursts through the doors with his magic, he marches in with Twilight and Cadence still bound in their restraints. He tied the enchanted chains to the doorway as he approached the alicorn sisters.

"Celestia," Grogar greeted. "Luna. It's been centuries since we last met."

"Grogar," Celestia sneered.

"How dare you take Cadence and Twilight as your hostages and enter our home uninvited, you foul beast!" Luna roared.

Grogar chuckled, "It's good to see you, too."

"You abducted a lot of my subjects and made them suffer under your care!" Celestia exclaimed. "You will face the consequences of your actions!"

"Not this time, Celestia," Grogar stated. "I will have what I came her for! And that will be your unconditional surrender!"

"You will find that you will not it here!" Celestia said.

"I thought that you would say that," Grogar said. "Since I can't get you to surrender, than I will take it by force!"

"Bring it on, you fiend!" Luna yelled before she and her sister fired their magic at him. Grogar blocked it with his own magic. He charged at the two of them, they dodged the frontal assault as Grogar smashed the thrones.

Grogar tried again as he charged again, but only at Luna. Luna fired her beam at Grogar again, but he dodged it as he fired his dark magic at Luna. She formed a force field around herher, reflecting the attack.

Grogar fired at Celestia who did the same thing.

Meanwhile, back outside, Starlight, Spike, Grubber, and the Young Six arrived at Canterlot to see the battle just like Ponyville again.

"What's going on here?" Grubber asked.

"It looks like Twilight and the others had succeeded in their mission," Starlight said.

"But where are they?" Sandbar said.

They all looked around and spotted the group heading to the castle.

"There they are!" Gallus pointed out.

"Yak say that we help pony teachers!" Yona stated.

"Yona's right," Starlight agreed. "We can help out!"

The ponies, dragons, badger, griffin, hippogriff, yak, and changeling all headed towards the castle to join the others.

When they all eventually caught up, Rarity spoke up.

"Starlight! What are they doing here?" Rarity asked.

"Blame me, miss Rarity!" Sandbar said. "It was my idea!"

"We know that it was wrong," Ocellus said, "these things attacked Ponyville."

"And we figured that they'd be here, too," Smolder added.

"We can deal with that later," Rainbow Dash stated.

"She's right," Applejack agreed, "We have to help our friends!"

The group entered the castle grounds, hoping that it wasn't too late. Rocky had one thing on his mind right now; that was stopping Roland from carrying out his plan.

"You go save your friends!" Rocky stated. "There is something I have to do!"

"Where ever are you going?!" Rarity questioned.

"Just stopping somepony else," Rocky explained. "I'll meet up with afterwards!"

Everypony knew who he was talking about and let off to find him. Rocky went into the opposite direction to find Roland.

Roland made his way to the castle vault hoping to find what he was looking for. Just as he was about to open it, he was stopped by a magical beam. He turned to see Chancellor Neighsay behind him.

"You are not autauthorized in this area!" the gray unicorn sneered. "Explain your actions!"

"Just here for the Staff of Sacanas," Roland explained. "And use it's power to make myself the most powerful unicorn that ever lived."

Neighsay sternly glared at Roland as he didn't like where this was going, "Are you mad? You would dare to use that accursed staff to your own gain?! And against the princesses?! I will not allow this!"

"You're welcome to try and stop me," Roland taunted, "I doubt that you can."

Neighsay fired his magic at Roland, only for him to teleport out of the way and right in front of him. He tried again only for Roland to fire a stronger beam at the older unicorn, knocking him out.

"The old fool," Roland thought. "Now the Staff of Sacanas."

Roland using the strength of his magic, had opened the vault door by tearing it out of the wall.

Roland was about to claim his prize when he was interrupted for a second time.

"Roland Graves!" a voice called out from behind. Roland turned to see that it was Rocky Beams standing right behind him.

"Beams!" Roland exexclaimed in shock. "You escaped! How?!"

"We had help from an unexpected source," Rocky explained. "I guess when you team up with the friends of the Princess of Friendship, that kind of thing can happen."

"But it will not save you!" Roland stated.

"Maybe. Maybe not," Rocky said. Rocky got a glimspe of the Staff of Sacanas and he put two and two together. "The Staff of Sacanas. Last time I remember, it was in the possession of the Storm King. I assume that you're planning to use it against Grogar."

Roland smiled as he chuckled, "You were never easy to fool, Rocky. Not only I'm using it to on Grogar, but also the other princesses as well. I allowed myself to be captured by Grogar's forces, and that's how I knew about this. He allowed me to return to Equestria to perform a spell to bring Tambelon back from the Dark Realm. I knew that Grogar will eventually discard me as soon as he got what he wanted. So I thought of the Staff of Sacanas."

"But the magic will only enter the staff," Rocky pointed out. "If it's destroyed, the magic might end up being lost or return to their rightful hosts."

"True," Roland said. "But I plan to use a spell that will allow the magic to flow into me. With the magic of all four rulers of Equestria, and Grogar of Tambelon, I will rule not only Equestria, but all the other kingdoms as well! Every other creatures will have to bow to MY whims! Ponies, griffins, dragons, yaks, changelings, hippogriffs! And even minotaurs as well!"

"It's a good thing that I came them," Rocky said. "I won't let you go that far."

"I hope that you put a better fight than that old fool," Roland stated. "Let's go."

Roland's horn began glowing as he prepares to fight.

This is the final battle. Will Twilight's friends show up and save her and the other princesses before it's too late? Will Rocky stop his arch-nemesis before he can reach his goals? Find it in the next chapter.

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

As promised, the final battle. Note that this not the final chapter. It will be the next one. Now on with the chapter.

Rocky and Roland stare at each other like two cowboys in the wild west, waiting for the other to flinch. Rocky breathed slowly, keeping his cool, not letting his guard down, not taking his off of him. Roland was doing the exact same thing. His horn still glowing, waiting for Rocky to make his move. The two stallions continue their little staring contest, until...

Roland makes the first move firing his magic. Rocky jumps like out of the way, as fast as a whip. Rocky reaches in his pockets and throws a couple of darts at the unicorn. Roland reflects the darts, and sends them back, anticipating that move, Rocky quickly takes out a bullseye board. The darts hit their mark falling on the ground.

"Humorous," Roland complimented. "Playtime is over!"

"I agree," Rocky said. "No tricks. Just our hooves."

Roland agreed, "Fine with me."

The earth pony and unicorn charged at each other. They threw a series of punches at each other, neither one backing down. Rocky rushed to tackle him, but Roland jumped out of the way. Rocky got back on his hooves, but Roland grabbed the detective and threw him across the room.

Back to the throne room, the battle with the two princesses and Grogar continued. All Twilight and Cadence could do is watch helplessly, fearing that even that even the princesses of the day and night combined would be enough.

"We never finished our last fight," Grogar reminded them. "Last time, you two barely held your own."

"That's not how I remember it," Celestia said.

"I also remember it either, Grogar," Luna added.

"Than let me refresh your memory," Grogar said as he charged once more.

Eventually, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Starlight Glimmer, Spike, Grubber, Bright Macintosh, Pear Butter, Acorn, Sunburst, Sandbar, Gallus, Smolder, Yona, Ocellus, and Silver Stream made it to the throne room witnessing Grogar engaging the princesses. Twilight and Cadence were relieved to see their friends again, knowing that they somehow escaped. But Twilight was quick to notice that six of her students were there as well. But she decided to ssave it for later.

"I'm so glad to see all of you!" Twilight beamed. "Are you alright?"

"We are as long as you're safe," Fluttershy said.

"Where are Shining Armor, Tempest, and Rocky?" Cadence asked.

"They're outside dealing with Grogar's army," Starlight answered. "Well, what's left of them anyway."

"Is Ponyville safe?" Twilight asked concerned.

"Is Flurry Heart okay?" she also asked worried for her daughter's safety.

"She is," Sandbar answered the Princess of Love. "Starlight, and Spike fought them to protect us."

"And big red pony saved us, too," Yona added.

What the yak said caught the yellow stallion's attention when he heard that. "What do ya mean by 'big red pony'?" he asked.

"Big Mac saved ya?" Applejack asked.

"Big Mac?!" Pear Butter asked. "What about Apple Bloom? Did she get her Cutie Mark, yet?"

"I think we can catch up later," Spike pointed out. "It's not looking good for us!"

Everyone looked back at the battle in progress, and they all knew that Spike was right; things weren't looking good.

Celestia and Luna were knocked down hard. Grogar laughed as he leered at the two alicorns, grinning with pride.

"You're all lone, you two," Grogar gloated. "I have waited a thousand years for this moment, and it has been worth the wait."

Grogar's horns began charging so much dark magic; he wanted to finish this with one final move, with Twilight and Cadence watching. Everyone can only watch helplessly knowing what was coming. Once his horns were charged enough, he prepared to fire when he was abruptly interrupted by an assault that came from the side. He missed his intended targets only hitting the ceiling, bursting through the castle's roof.

Grogar turned to his left only to see Acorn was the one who charged into him.

"YOU!" Grogar roared. "I should have known that Bray was too incompetent to finish off just one insignificant pony."

"I'm not insignificant, Grogar," Acorn said confidently, "I'm stronger than you believe I am. No, WE are stronger than you believe we are."

Grogar laughed, " And how is it that you ponies are stronger than my beliefs? What kind of magic do YOU possess that I do not?"

Acorn smiled as Grogar asked that, "It should be obvious, even for you. The magic of friendship!"

Grogar looked at Acorn with confusion, while Everyone suddenly moved by his notion. They all knew that he was right. Applejack especially was moved by his words.

"Magic of friendship?" Grogar mocked as he laughed. "That's ridiculous! No magic comes from such a things as friendship! True power comes from fear! Hatred! Anger! Those qualities are the source of ALL magic!"

"Your magic, it does!" Acorn stated. "But the magic of friendship comes from the trust and love from everypony here. If ponies, being earth, unicorn, or pegasi, can put aside their differences to found this land, I know that dragons, changelings, griffins, yaks, and hippogriffs can too."

Acorn looks back at his friends as he smiled. "These six ponies had done such amazing things to save Equestria from monsters like you. They even discovered magic that nopony has ever seen before. And that kind of magic is going to be your downfall!"

Grogar growled as he listened to those words. Never he had heard a pony say such things to him. Grogar had enough of this. Grogar fired his magic at Acorn striking him hard. Acorn was sent flying into a wall. Everyone gasped as they saw that.

"ACORN!" Applejack cried as she ran towards his side. She tried to shake him awake. "Acorn wake up! Acorn! Sugar cube, please don't do this!"

No response came from him, Applejack began crying as she feared the worst. She is joined by her parents, whom tried to comfort her.

"Don't cry, hun," Pear Butter said.

"Acorn knows how ya felt," Bright Macintosh added.

Twilight and Cadence tried to struggle out of their restraints, but they were too strong to do so.

"Let us help!" Smolder called out.

"Yak can break chains!" Yona added.

Smolder and Yona both did their best to break the enchanted chains. Yona tried just smashing them as yaks often do, and Smolder just tries pulling them apart. The rest of the Young Six joined in with Ocellus turning into a crocodile bit the chains as they finally broke.

Twilight looked at her students and smiled, "I'm proud of you."

"It was nothing," Gallus said. "Those chains wasn't even that strong."

"Not for us," Sandbar said.

Twilight looked towards her friends and smiled at them too, "Thank you all for everything!"

Rarity, Fluutershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie all hugged their friend. Twilight looked towards Applejack and flew to her. She placed her hoof on her shoulder. Applejack looked back at her.

"I'm sorry," Twilight sighed.

"Don't be, Twi," Applejack said. "My pa was right. Acorn knew how Ah felt. Just as Ah knows hoe he felt. I ain't gonna throw in the towel just because that he's down."

"Glad to hear it," Twilight said. "What do you say?"

Twilight held out her hoof, and she hoofbumped, knowing that her friends needed her now.

Applejack's parents didn't know if they had to stop her, but chose not to. They were mighty proud of their daughter not only that she and her friends came a long way just for them, but for all of Equestria as well.

She looked back to her parents and she saw them smile at her.

"Ya should go where ya'll are needed," Bright Mac said.

"We're very proud of the mare that you have grown into," Pear Butter added.

Applejack teared up at those words, she looked at Acorn's way. She was about to ask her parents to look after him, but Pear Butter placed a hoof on her lips.

"We'll look after him," her mother told her.

Applejack nodded as she and Twilight rejoined the others. The Apple Parents were joined by StarlightStarlight, Spike, Grubber, and the Young Six to watch the battle unfold.

Back at Rocky and Roland, their fight continued on throughout the castle. Punching and kicking each other. Roland saw a suit of armor with a broadsword out of place, Roland used his magic to levitate to him, only for Rocky to throw a spear in the sword's path.

"Knew that you would resort to that, Rolly," Rocky taunted the unicorn.

Roland growled, disgusted by the taunt. He charged at the earth pony, tackling him to the ground. Roland punched his face repeatedly.

"DON'T CALL ME ROLLY!" Roland yelled between punches. Roland obviously hated being called that nickname. Roland was about to throw the next punch, only for Rocky to block it with his hoof. Rocky threw Roland off of him. He rushed him and gave him an uppercut right up to his chin. Roland landed on the ground, only to get back up refusing to admit defeat.

"I'm not done, yet!" Roland hissed.

"Neither am I, Roland," Rocky said.

"Did working with the Princess of Friendship benefit you in some way, Rocky?" Roland asked his longtime foe. "If so, what did you gain out of it."

Rocky smiled as he knew what to say, "Just one thing. I gained myself some friends."

Roland looked at Rocky not understanding, "Explain!"

"Gladly," Rocky said. "When I first met Princess Twilight and her friends, I knew that a friendship was going to be forged. A group of six friends risking everything for Equestria! Not letting anyone like Lord Tirek, Discord, or even Chrysalis take anything without a fight! Their friendship made them into the ponies that they are today! And that's how they'll defeat Grogar! You can study all the magic you want, but not you will ever be a match for them!"

"That remains to be seen," Roland said. "Once I'm done with you, I'll use the Staff of Sacanas on the princesses, and the world will be mine!"

"First," Rocky said, "you have to kill me."

"I intend to, Rocky Beams," Roland stated.

The two of them charged at each other again, back at the throne room, The Mane Six started their fight with Grogar, who starts by charging into them. Pinkie Pie bounces out of the way, while Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flew out of the way. Twilight fired a beam of magical energy into his face, while Rarity using her magic to take out a piece of fabric, wrapping it around Grogar. Grogar falls on his back.

"That should hold him," Twilight said.

"It should," Grogar said, "but it won't!"

Grogar roared as he tore the fabric off him and forced himself up. Grogar fired his dark magic at the flying ponies, who barely dodged. It strucked Twilight, and the pegasi, causing them to crash. Applejack ran around Grogar's hind legs tying him up with her lasso, while Pinkie did the same with with herher own pink rope. Grogar attempted to charge at Rarity only to trip over himself.

Pinkie fired a barrage of cupcakes into Grogar's face, covering it up with frosting of pink, yellow, and light blue. Grogar struggled get back up, but he was strucked by Rainbow Dash giving him some stomps on his back.

"I will not be humiliated like this!" Grogar yelled as he fired a wave of magic that exploded in all directions, hitting the Mane Six.

Grogar broke out of his restraints and fired a dark beam towards their direction. Fluttershy covered her face with her wings, knowing they couldn't survive the impact. Twilight, thinking quickly focused a protective shield around them. Grogar kept firing and firing. Twilight struggled to keep the shield up, but it started to crack. Grogar was quick to notice as he increased his power. It continued until the shield shattered into pieces. The force of both sides sent them flying back.

The six ponies groaned in pain as they could barely get up.

"Is everypony okay?" Twilight asked.

"I had worst," Rainbow Dash said.

"Not gonna lie," Applejack said, "a little pain never hurt anypony."

"I just hope that horrid beast didn't mess with my mane," Rarity moaned.

"I'm okie dokie loki," Pinkie Pie said.

Fluttershy confirmed that she's alright by nodding and her little sound. Grogar approached his six opponents once more.

"Struggle all you like, but it won't do you any good," Grogar snarled. "Equestria will be mine! And I am not letting you stand in my way."

Twilight was out of options, but there was only one trick left to perform. She looked back to her friends and they all understood what she had in store. It was their last chance to end it.

Back to Rocky and Roland, the two ponies fought so hard, it eventually lead them to a waterfall just outside. Roland used his magic to grab Rocky by the throat, but he gave him a quick kick in the face forcing him to let go.

Rocky landed a few quick punches onto his his, Roland threw a few hard ones, to his chest, and stomach. Roland then threw him towards the of the water. Rocky landed on his back,he also looked up to see the unicorn jump and heading his way. Rocky quickly thinking kicked Roland forcing him in the water.

"It's over," Rocky wheezed.

"HELP!" a voice called out.

"Spoke too soon," Rocky barley spoke.

Rocky looked towards the waterfall to see Roland holding onto a nearby vine. Rocky knew that he was a unicorn, he could have easily gotten out of there, but he also knew that the current was too strong.

"Rocky!" Roland cried. "Help me!"

Rocky was skeptical, but he had to help him.

"Just hold on!" Rocky told him. He noticed a spear nearby, probably dropped by one of the guards and figured that it was long enough to pull him in. Rocky took the spear in his mouth and headed towards him. Rocky took the spear out of his mouth and pointed the sharp part to him. "Grab the spear!"

Roland attempted to reach for it, but it a little too far, "I can't reach it! You're gonna have to get it closer!"

Rocky obliged him by bringing it closer so that he can reach it. Rocky struggled to hold it steady. Just when it's just in his reach, Roland grabbed the spear, but he pulled the detective in the water.

Rocky did his best to swim back to the shore, but the waterfall's current was too strong. Rold got to and grabbed him by the neck.

"If I'm going down, I'm dragging you with me!" Roland exclaimed.

The two of them flowed to the edge of the waterfall, knowing that they will both perish. Rocky closed his eyes as his life began flashing before his eyes. He looked back to his foalhood, to his discovery of his deductive cutie mark, his first case, everything up to when he met Twilight and the others. Now it was all over. The two stallions were close to falling to what would be their demise.

Rocky was ready to meet his maker, when suddenly, he felt something stopping him from going over the edge. He opened his eyes only to see that he's surrounded by what appears to be a purple aura. Roland screamed as he fell off the edge. His screams echoed as he fell to his death.

Rocky is pulled back, by an unexpected source. Shining Armor and Tempest Shadow had come to his rescue.

"Thanks you two," Rocky said. "I wasn't eexpecting you to rescue me."

"We had to, Rocky," Shining Armor said.

"That's what you do for a friend," Tempest added.

Good fortune was on his side since he did have good friends to help him, even when he didn't see it coming.

"Now that we have the thanks out of the way, we have a kingdom to save!" Rocky proclaimed.

"You're right!" Tempest agreed. "Let's head to the throne room!"

The three ponies rushed for the throne room knowing that Twilight and the others will need them.

Back in the throne room, Grogar was preparing to fire a finishing move, charging his horns with enough power send them into to destroy them.

"Now for assaulting the ruler of Tambelon and soon to be Equestria," Grogar started, "I banish you to oblivion!"

Grogar fired his dark magic when suddenly, a bolt of lightning hits him on the side causing him to miss his intended targets once more. This time, hitting one of the windows.

"How many interruptions must I endure today?!" Grogar roared in frustration. "Who did that?!"

"I did!" A female voice called out.

It turns out that Rocky, Shining Armor and Tempest made it just in time to save the Mane Six from certain doom.

Luckily for Twilight, this was more than perfect to unleash their ultimate power. This will be the first time that they have used it since dealing with Tirek.

A flash of light came from nowhere as they transformed into their Rainbow Power forms. Everyone stared at awe at the transformation, Bright Macintosh and Pear Butter were especially surprised. Acorn who had regained consciousness couldn't believe what he saw. Grogar could only stare at the six ponies using magic that he has never seen before.

 **"IMPOSSIBLE!"** Grogar roared. **"WHAT KIND OF TRICK IS THIS?!"**

"It's no trick, Grogar," Twilight assured, "it's the one and only thing that can defeat you. The Magic of Friendship!"

Grogar fired his magic at the Mane Six, but it has no effect on them whatsoever.

"My magic has no effect?!" Grogar exclaimed. "It cannot be! I will not be defeated by the likes of you! I will have what is rightfully mine! And I will destroy all of you to get it!"

Grogar charged at them head-on hoping that one final frontal attack will finish them off; but before he could get that chance, the Mane Six fired their own rainbow magic at Grogar. Once the beam hits him.

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** Grogar starts screaming as he is stripped of his magic and sent off to Tartarus, alongside Tirek and just about every evil creature sent there.

The Rainbow Power magic had spread all over Canterlot, undoing the damage that Grogar's army had done. The magic even reached Ponyville, doing the exact same thing. What remained of Grogar's forces were forced into a retreat, running back to where they wench came.

The battle was over. Grogar has been defeated and the ponies once imprisoned in Tambelon were truly free from him forever.

Celestia and Luna had gotten back up, recovering from their injuries, walked over to them.

"Well done, Twilight," Celestia beamed. "Once again we owe you our gratitude."

"Nopony else would have done what you did," Luna expressed her thanks as well.

Applejack walked over towards her parents and to Acorn.

"We're mighty proud of ya, hun," Applejack's father said.

"You saved Equestria from those monsters," Pear Butter added.

They then hugged their daughter, whom hugged them back. Acorn joined the family in the hug They're then joined by Pinkie Pie giving them a tight hug all around them. Twilight, Spike, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Tempest, Grubber, Shining Armor and Cadence, Starlight, and the Young Six joined in.

A little while later, The pirates, Capper, Ree the Troll, the ogre, and the warg puppy had set sail for the skies, while all the newly freed ponies started to return to their homes. Tempest and Grubber stayed behind in Canterlot, since Celestia wanted to give Tempest a little something for helping Equestria once again. Shining Armor, Cadence, and Sunburst joined the others to return to Ponyville before they headed back home to the Crystal Empire.

Once they reached Ponyville, Twilight, Spike, Starlight, Shining Armor, and Cadence went off to the castle, while Fluttershy returned to her cottage, Rarity returned to her boutique, Rainbow Dash went off to her cloud home to rest up for her performance with the Wonderbolts, and Pinkie Pie went off to Sugar Cube Corner to pick up Flurry Heart and take her to her parents.

As for Applejack, Acorn, and the pearents, they were in for a BIG surprise.

As they entered Sweet Apple Acres, Bright Macintosh and Pear Butter were relieved to see that nothing had changed since they left for Van Hoover.

The four ponies entered the farmhouse, with Granny Smith sleeping on her rocking chair, and Winona on the couch. Winona barked with happiness as she rushed over to her owner. Winona licked her face with affection.

"Easy there girl," Applejack laughed. "Ah'm happy to see ya, too."

Granny Smith stirred awake at the dog's barking, "Applejack? Where in the tarnation have ya been? Ah've been worried sick abou-" her sentence was cut off by what she had never expected to see. "Bright Macintosh? Buttercup?"

"Hi ma," Bright Macintosh said as he hugged his mother again after so many years. "Ah'm sorry that Ah worried ya so much."

"That doesn't matter a bit," Granny Smith said in tears. "All that matters is that ya'll are home."

Pear Butter hugged her mother-in-law as well. She cried with tears of joy knowing that it's not a dream. All that was missing was Big Macintosh and Apple Bloom to share in the bliss.

And that timing couldn't be anymore perfect as the two siblings along with Sugar Belle walked in the door. They had came back from shopping for dinner with Sugar Belle invited.

"We're back, Granny," Apple Bloom said. "Just want your opinion on whi-"

Apple Bloom's sentence was cut short as she stared at she knew what the sight was. Big Mac was just as surprised as his younger sister was. His eyes began watering thinking that it had to be too good to be true.

Bright Mac and Pear Butter stopped hugging Granny Smith and looked at their other two kids. Pear Butter cried even more as she looked at how they had grown.

"Ma? Pa?" Big Mac stammered.

"It's us, son," Bright Macintosh assured.

"Look at how you had grown, sweetheart," Pear Butter said to her youngest daughter.

Apple Bloom ran to hug her parents never thought that it would ever happen, "Mom! Dad! You're home!"

"Yes we are, Apple Bloom," Bright Macintosh said as he kissed her on the forehead.

Pear Butter looked at her son and gestured him to come over. "Give your mama a hug, son!"

"Yup," Big Mac said all teary. He hugged his mother ever so tightly, it felt like forever since he hugged hus mother since he was a colt. They stopped hugging and Pear Butter wiped away Big Mac's tears.

"Look at you," Pear Butter said. "You look so handsome." Big Mac blushed at the compliment. He couldn't believe that his parents were alive after all these years. Pear Butter looked at Sugar Belle, knowing that she had to be Big Mac's special somepony. "Are you going to introduce us?"

"Eyup," Big Mac simply answered, "Ma, pa, this is Sugar Belle. Sugar Belle, meet mah ma, Buttercup, and mah pa, Bright Macintosh."

"It's good to finally meet you," Sugar Belle smiled.

"Likewise," Bright Macintosh said.

"I'm just happy that two of my foals has a special somepony," Pear Butter said.

Acorn wrapped his hoof around Applejack; she then nuzzled his cheeck, making the stallion blush.

Bright Macintosh looked at Acorn and hugged him tight.

"None of this would have possible without you, Acorn," Bright Macintosh said.

"It was the least I can do," Acorn said. "You both have been like second parents to me. You have been so good to me. And well, I'm glad that I brought you all back together again."

"Darn tootin', sonny," Granny Smith said. "Since ya came along Ah knew that there was something special about ya. Yer now part of the family."

Acorn smiled as he hugged the older mare, treating him like a grandson. Things were looking bright for the Apple household as they are now reunited as a real family. This was by far the best day of his life.

The Apples are together again! Grogar has been defeated, harmony has been restored to Equestria once again! Applejack couldn't be happier that her parents are home. What will the future hold for this happy family? The final chapter will answer that. Stay tuned.


	16. Epilogue

Here is the final chapter of the story. Before I conclude this story, I just want to say thanks to all to those who had favored and followed it to the end.

The whole family sat down at the table, their very first dinner as a family in years. But there was just somepony missing.

And speak of the devil, there was a knock at the door.

"Ah'll go see who that is," Granny Smith said. "It must be our other guest joining us for dinner."

Bright Mac and Pear Butter were confused, who could it be that's joining the family for dinner? They got their answer as the elderly stallion cantered his way in the kitchen with Granny Smith. Both Bright Macintosh and Pear Butter instantly recognized him.

Grand Pear's eyes widened at the sight of his daughter and son-in-law in the kitchen with his grandfoals. His eyes filled with tears, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Pear Butter?" Grand Pear finally spoke. "Is that really you?"

"Daddy?" Pear Butter gasped. "What are you doing here? I thought that you were in Van Hoover. You hate the Apples."

"I did," her father admitted. "That was until I learned about your children's existence. I just want to say that I'm sorry for what I have done. I let some stupid fued keep me seeing how happy he made you. And that resulted into three beautiful foals. I should have never made you choose. Can you ever forgive me? And will you accept this ild fool's blessing?"

Pear Butter looked at her father for a moment before she hugged him. Grand Pear was caught off guard by her hug.

"I have already have forgiven you," Pear Butter sobbed. "It's all behind us now. I'm just glad that you're here with us."

Grand Pear smiled as he too cried. It was a beautiful miracle that just presented itself in a place that he never thought that it'll be. Grand Pear did not care where it would show up, because all that matters to him was the fact that he got his daughter back.

After dinner, the Apple siblings wanted to show their parents something in the orchard. Bright Macintosh and Pear Butter just looked at what they never thought would be.

The family sat down in the living room and a series of stories went around. Many happy, sad, and downright hilarious. They even shared on how Apple Bloom and the other Crusaders earned their cutie marks.

"Is that what Ah think it is?" Bright Macintosh asked.

"It is!" Pear Butter exclaimed. "We planted the seeds at our wedding. And it grew into that?"

"Sure is," Applejack said.

"Granny Smith and Grand Pear Pear already saw it," Apple Bloom added. "And we wanted to show you."

"Eyup," Big Mac nodded.

"It's so beautiful," Pear Butter said.

"Sure is," Bright Macintosh agreed.

Bright Macintosh held his wife around his forehoof, while Applejack and her siblings joined in the family hug.

On the next day, Applejack had the day off from working on the farm and from teaching so it was a golden opportunity for the family to have the day to themselves. Acorn and Sugar Belle were welcomed to join since they were honorary family members.

Bright Macintosh and Pear Butter reconnected to some old friends from their youths, and they couldn't be any happier to see them. The last stop was at the Castle of Friendship. Applejack filled in with the details of the castle being here ever since Tirek was sent back to Tartarus for a second time.

They entered the castle doors being in for a...

 **"SURPRISE!"** The Apple parents were surprised alright. They weren't expecting this at all.

"What is this?" Pear Butter asked.

"Is all of this for us?!" Bright Macintosh asked his kids.

"Sure is!" Apple Bloom admitted.

"We talked Pinkie Pie into throwing a 'Welcome Back Home' party," Applejack explained.

"And when it comes to parties," Acorn said.

"She wastes no time," Sugar Belle said.

It turns out that all of Ponyville had shown up for the party. They saw a lot of familiar faces and some new ones as well. The Young Six even helped out with the planning.

They party went on into the night, celebrating the return of old friends. Things couldn't be any better for Applejack, she was happy that her family is together again, her grandfather made amends with his estranged daughter. And on top of that, there was one pony who made it all possible.

Just as the party was near it's climax, Applejack and Acorn made their way outside on the castle balcony, staring at the town.

"That was one heck of a party, huh?" Applejack pointed out.

"Sure is," Acorn said.

"Ah just wanna say thanks again for everything, Acorn," Applejack said.

Acorn chuckled, "You thanked me so many times, it's becoming embarrassing."

"Ah know," she said. "Ah just can't help it."

"It's funny," Acorn said. "When I got out of Tambelon, I was looking for help; but I never expected to find somepony to love."

"Ah didn't either," Applejack said honestly. "And Ah didn't think that Ah will see mah ma and pa again, until ya'll came around."

"And now look at where we are now," Acorn said.

Applejack as she looked into Acorn's eyes, "Ah love ya, Acorn."

"I love you too, Applejack," Acorn said

The couple gave each other a loving kiss to one another, just as passionate as their first one. Their kiss was cut short with a small audience from inside the castle. They turned to see Applejack's friends and family watching and smiling.

Pear Butter was very happy for her daughter, wondering on when those two would get married and how their foals will look.

Weeks had passed, the search for Roland's body had gone south. Rocky knew first hoof that he had survived the fall, and that he would make an appearance again soon; the question was when.

News of the ponies gone missing had reunited with their families at long last. Most of all, Silver Stone returned to his loving wife Scarlett and their newborn daughter, Goldenrod.

Princess Celestia and her guards set off to Tambelon only to find that the place now deserted. Celestia knew that it was likely that they had fled from home since Grogar's defeat. But it wasn't a total loss, Bray was apprehended and sent to the Canterlot castle dungeon. And since that he is immortal, he'll have an eternity to think about his role.

Tempest Shadow had been appointed as an official royal guard. She was reluctant at first, but she gladly accepted, as long as Grubber was by her side.

The rest of the Mane Six had been hooked up with a special somepony of their own. Twilight had hooked up with Flash Sentry. Fluttershy has been seeing a pegasus named, Ajax. Rarity's heart was won over by a charming unicorn stallion named Lance Comethoof. Rainbow Dash started dating Soarin for awhile, and finally Pinkie Pie hooked up with Cheese Sandwich. When Applejack and Acorn joined their friends with their dates, all the stallions hot it off right away.

Also, Acorn was finally reunited with his mother, an earth pony mare named Anabelle.

"Mom," Acorn cried.

"Acorn," she wept. "I'm just so glad to see that you're okay." She hugged her son, for the first time since he was a colt.

"I'm glad to see you too, mom," Acorn said. He looked at his marefriend who stood there smiling. "Mom, I want you meet my marefriend, Applejack. Applejack, meet my mom, Anabelle."

"Sure is nice to meet ya," Applejack greeted. "Acorn told me about ya."

"I'm sure that he has," Anabelle said. She looked at her son and whispered, "She's very beautiful, Acorn. Are you going to marry her one day?"

"Mom!" Acorn blushed.

Applejack laughed as Acorn joined in. Things are definitely looking up for everypony. Time has passed as the Apple and Pear families had gathered for the Apple-Pear family reunion. All the relatives were just happy and relieved that they are alive and well. The fued of the Apples and the Pears was a thing of the past. Applejack and Acorn joined with the relatives for the family photo, and it was thanks to Acorn that it was possible. And the happiness will sure be there for a long time.

The end!


End file.
